Exploding Harts
by 80sTVlover
Summary: Someone blows up Hart Industries on Jonathan and Jennifer's 8th anniversary, killing 3 people and causing strange events to take place afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

***Hart Industries***

A person is sitting in their car, across the street from Hart Industries. They've sat here every day for two weeks, and observed the patterns, and written them down. They were almost confident enough to put their plan into motion.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer Hart was at home, working on a story. She was in the final stretches-all that was left was typing and editing and submitting. There was one cardinal rule that she tried to follow, and that was that she didn't work when her husband was home. Their time together was very important to her, and she didn't want to spend it with her nose buried in a typewriter.

It had been a week since she had seen him-he had been away on a business trip in Chicago, and due to her demanding story and the research needed, she wasn't able to go with him this time. She was counting down the minutes till he got home. Today, was their 8th anniversary. She had an incredibly romantic evening planned for them, that would hopefully go off without a hitch.

Max, their houseman, popped his head in.

"I'm headed to the market, Mrs. H. Anything special you want me to pick up?"

"I made you a list, Max. It's on the fridge. And when you get the potatoes, can you get the red ones and the jumbo baking ones? Jonathan likes the jumbo baking ones. And if they have any of his cereal, can you pick that up as well?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. H. You going to be ok while I'm gone?"

"I'll be fine, Max. I'll turn on the tv for company".

It was no secret that Jennifer's anxiety always seemed to flare up when Jonathan was away.

"I promise, I'll be back as soon as I can. What time is Mr. H. coming in?"

"He had a very important meeting at the office today, so he should be there now and then he'll be home as soon as it's over".

"Great. Well, I'll be back soon".

"Thanks, Max".

As Max headed to the market, he thought about the day Jonathan had introduced Jennifer to him. After just a few minutes, it was clear that Jonathan was crazy about her and she about him. After just a day, it was clear that they were meant for each other.

It had only been 8 years since they had married, and as far as Max could see, nothing had changed. They were still perfect for each other, and as still in love as they had always been. In the very beginning of their marriage, it was rare to find one without the other. Nothing had changed really, except that Mrs. H. had taken a few trips to see her dad without Mr. H., when her dad had gotten sick, and he had started taking a few business trips without her. Max knew that it just made the time they spent together even more special, and he was great about trying not to disturb them when they finally did get some alone time.

He pulled onto Pacific Coast Blvd, and was immediately stuck in traffic.

"Geez, what is going on?"

He couldn't see anything going on up ahead. However, living in Los Angeles usually meant being stuck in traffic due to accidents or issues that were never seen by the drivers on the road, and he knew that. He had no choice but to just sit back and wait.

***Hart Industries***

It was business as usual, and everyone was toiling away, working hard. They were all on a deadline, and they knew it. Final day of the quarter was next week, so they were all trying to make sure there wasn't any outstanding business that might affect the quarter numbers. Mr. Hart ran a tight ship. Tight, but fair. He was also very generous with the bonuses when everything was done, and they knew that as well.

***Gas station parking lot***

Across the street, the person who had been watching was putting the final pieces of their plan into place. They had obtained an ID in the name of Clarke Fontaine. They had purchased the vehicle they were in from a police auction in another state, and paid cash for it, using the fake id. By the time this was all over, nobody would know what hit them, and there would be zero evidence of who had really done this.

Two weeks' worth of observation revealed that the guard who came on shift in the guard shack at 1 was very lax, and just waved anyone through. That was key. This plan didn't have any room for questions.

The person started their car, and drove out of the parking lot. They drove into the parking lot at Hart Industries, and just like clockwork, the guard waved them through without any questions.

Relaxing just a little, they headed into the parking garage and found the perfect spot, and pulled into it.

They quickly grabbed what they needed out of the backseat, and then headed to the stairs.

They took the stairs up and down a few times, putting the physical parts of their plan into place, before disappearing out a side door and walking to another parking lot where they had another vehicle stashed.

As they drove out of town, they removed their disguise, piece by piece. Within 30 minutes, the person who got into the car had vanished and the person who was now in the car looked more than 10 years younger, with completely different coloring, shading, and features.

The person drove for 2 hours, and then checked into a hotel under yet another assumed identity.

Now was the time to order pizza, sit back and relax, and wait for the news that was sure to be a national news story.

***Hart Industries***

Around 3, just down the street from the office, there was a car accident. Someone hit an electric pole, and a transformer blew, causing the office to lose all power.

Everyone packed up their belongings, and called it a day, despite the fact that backup generators had come on.

Stanley Friesen, Jonathan's right hand, was in charge. He called each floor and told them they were free to stay or free to leave, whichever they chose.

"The office will be open tomorrow for those who want to come play catch-up".

He decided to stay, in case the power came back on, so he wouldn't have to come in the next day.

Deanne popped her head into his office.

"I'm heading home, Stanley. Are you staying?"

"Yeah, I have some pretty important plans tomorrow and I don't want to mess those up. My sister is getting married Sunday, so we are having a rehearsal and rehearsal dinner and my whole family is in town. It'd be best if I stayed late tonight to get it all done".

"Very well. Have a nice weekend, Stanley, see you Monday".

"No, I'll be on vacation. As soon as the wedding is over, I'm catching a flight to Alaska and taking an Alaskan cruise."

"How fun! I've always wanted to do that".

"Yeah, me too. Bit the bullet, guess you could say. I mean, I'm clearly not getting any younger".

"Wish I was as brave as you".

"Deanne, when I get back from my cruise, would you…would you want to maybe grab dinner with me?"

"Sure, I'd like that".

"Great. It's a date. I just got a new car, I can't wait to show it to you".

"Oh? What did you get?"

"I decided to treat myself. I got a yellow Mercedes, just like Mr. Hart".

"Have fun on your cruise, Stanley".

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, and then headed out.

As she stepped onto the elevator, she thought about how she had always had a thing for Stanley. They had known each other for 10 years now, but to date, they had always only been friends. She hadn't ever told anyone that she liked him, because she knew nobody would believe her. She and Stanley had shared a meal a few times with others from the office, and she had found him to be polite, charming, engaging, and extremely intelligent. The dating scene in Los Angeles made it hard to find anyone with even one of those qualities.

As she made her way to her car, she couldn't believe things were finally going to happen between them.

Deanne was surprised that she was the last to leave. She recognized Stanley's car, and saw another one, a blue Chevelle. Except for those two, the parking garage was empty.

She drove out of the parking garage, through the exit and turned right onto Wilshire.

Just like clockwork, it all started. The mysterious stranger had placed several bombs in the stairwells of Hart Industries, and they were all set to go off 20 seconds after each other. They had been placed a few stairwells from each other, so that one blast wouldn't trigger another. There were two in the parking garage as well, just for good measure.

Once the physical damage was done, the electronic damage would then begin.

It took about 2 minutes for all of the stairwell explosives to detonate. By the time they were all done, the building that held the name Hart Industries was nothing but a smoldering pile of rubble.

***Max***

Traffic started moving again, and Max made it to the market. Seemed like everyone and their brother decided to go grocery shopping today. He had to wait at every counter, he had to fight his way down each aisle. By the time he got to the checkout, he was agitated and upset.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer turned on the tv, and then headed to get some water from the kitchen.

She decided to make herself some avocado toast, and was coming back into the living room when she heard it.

 _Breaking news-the Hart Industries building in downtown Los Angeles has exploded and collapsed. Firefighters and rescue EMTs are headed to the scene. The LAPD is requesting that everyone avoid the area. Wilshire boulevard has been shut down in the area around the building as a result_.

Jennifer sat down slowly, trying to absorb what she had just heard.

 _No, this can't be right. They can't be talking about my husband's building. They have to be talking about a different building down the street. That's it…they got the building wrong. They couldn't be talking about Hart Industries. Surely, they were talking about the apartment building across the street that Hart Industries owns, right?_ She picked up the phone to call Jonathan. Deanne would tell her that it was all a mistake.

She dialed the number she knew by heart, and got a recorded operator's message. _We're sorry, your call cannot go through as this line is experiencing trouble. Please try your call again later_.

The tears burned her face before she realized she was crying. Powerless to stop them, she just let them fall. She couldn't stop watching the coverage, hoping for a glimpse of her husband. She knew, better than anyone though, that if her husband was still alive, he would be helping with the rescue efforts. Based on what she was seeing on tv, she couldn't imagine anyone making it out of that alive.

She sat there, tears streaming down her face, staring at the tv.

She didn't hear Max come in.

As soon as he saw her, he put the groceries down, and then came over to her.

"Mrs. H., what is it?"

She pointed at the tv.

"Oh man…"

He gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Mrs. H., Mr. H. is strong. Ain't no way he's going to let this stop him".

"No survivors, Max".

Jennifer reached over and picked up a picture of the two of them. Max had taken the picture a few years back, and it was one of Jennifer's favorites. It showed Jonathan, sitting in the oversized chair, with Jennifer sitting in his lap, with her forehead resting against his. They were both smiling and happy and in love, with life and each other.

Suddenly, she broke down.

"Oh Max….what are we going to do without him? I never got to say goodbye…8 years just isn't long enough…"

He tried to console her, but he had no answers. Jonathan Hart left behind shoes that nobody could fill.

Jennifer, somehow, found enough strength to call her dad's house.

Walter, his houseman, picked up the phone.

"Hi, Walter, it's Jennifer. Listen, something has happened and Jonathan's building is all over the news. We aren't sure what happened yet, so for the time being, can you try and shield my dad from seeing it?"

"I'll try my best, Ms. Jennifer."

"How is he doing?"

"Today's a good day. He seems to be feeling good. I think this last surgery really zapped his energy though. He seems to have less energy now than he did when he had the tumor".

"Well, I'll take a tired Stephen Edwards over a cancerous one".

"Me too, Ms. Jennifer. Me too".

"I'm in no position to talk to him and I don't want him to know I'm upset. So, please don't tell him I called. I'll call and talk to him once we know something for sure".

"Got it, Ms. Jennifer. Take care of yourself".

"I will. Thank you for taking care of my dad".

"My pleasure, Ms. Jennifer".

They hung up and she turned up the volume on the coverage.

 _Rescuers have pulled a body out of the rubble at Hart Industries. The body is of a white male, and was located in what they believe to be an office that was in the western part of the building. Rescuers have also found that the parking garage was mostly empty. We go now to footage of the parking garage, as they are pulling pieces of the garage off a car they've found, that will be inspected for clues…_

Jennifer let out a wail, as the image of a yellow Mercedes came into view. It was official, her husband was gone.

For the next hour, she and Max sat there watching the coverage, trying to process their feelings. The man they both loved and admired the most, was gone.

"He was my everything", Jennifer whispered.

"He was my hero. Sure wish I had told him".

"I'm pretty sure you were his hero too, Max. You saw something in him that was worth redeeming, at a time when nobody else was looking. That always meant a lot to him".

Just then, the door opened. Jonathan Hart came walking inside and set his bags down. He had a large bouquet of red American Beauty roses in his hand.

"Damn, it's great to be home. Happy anniversary, darling!"

"Oh, darling".

Jennifer took off running towards him, jumping into his arms.

As soon as she clung to him, she collapsed into more tears than she thought possible. He held her as the sobs wracked her body.

"Darling…what is it?"

"I thought…." She started to cry harder and couldn't finish telling him.

Max came over to him.

"Mr. H, I'm so glad to see you. If I may, we thought you was….well it's just…"

"What is it, Max?"

"Something happened at the office today, Mr. H. The building, it's…well, it's gone. And we thought you was gone too".

"I wasn't even at the office. My meeting this afternoon got moved to San Francisco. I would have been home an hour ago, if it wasn't for the traffic on the road."

Jennifer stopped crying long enough to let him kiss her and smooth her hair back from her face.

"I was so scared…"

"I'm fine, darling, honest."

They walked to the couch as Max turned up the volume.

Jennifer snuggled up to him as they listened to the coverage and then he asked Max to turn it down.

"Ok, let me think this through. They said the parking garage was mostly empty. So, that means most of my employees had probably left before this happened. But why? Today wasn't scheduled to be an early-leave day."

"Mr. H., they said earlier that a yellow Mercedes was found parked in the garage. I saw it, when they showed it. And they said a white male was pulled from the wreckage".

"I don't know anyone who has a yellow Mercedes, other than us".

Jennifer was still upset, so Max went and got her some tea.

Jonathan leaned over and got the phone.

He called Deanne, his secretary.

"Hello?"

"Deanne, hi. It's Mr. Hart. How are you?"

"Hello. I'm fine. I'm just so devastated about the building though".

"That's what I was calling you about. Did everyone leave early today?"

"Yes, they did. There was a traffic accident that took out a transformer and we lost power. So, when the generators kicked on, Stanley told everyone that if they wanted to go home, they could. If they wanted to stay, they could do that too. He also said he would open the office tomorrow for anyone wanting to play catch-up".

"So, Stanley was still there when you left?"

"Yes. We had a nice conversation, and this might seem weird, but he was in the best mood I've ever seen him in."

"He wasn't his usual anxious self?"

"Not at all. He was so excited about his vacation he was taking starting Monday, and then he asked me to dinner for when he got back, and told me he couldn't wait to show me his car. He just bought a yellow Mercedes like you".

For the first time in their marriage, Jennifer saw Jonathan tear up and begin to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan passed the phone to Max.

"Hi, Mr. Hart has a lot to deal with right now. He'll call you back and he apologizes".

"That's ok. Please tell him that a lot of the employees are going to have a candlelight vigil tonight at the church across the street on the corner if he wants to join us. I'm sure they will be glad to see him, as most thought he was in the building or hurt in the explosion".

"He'll be there, I'm sure. And he wasn't there-he was out of town. He's just fine".

"Glad to hear it".

Max hung up and relayed Deanne's message.

Jonathan just nodded.

Jennifer took a large gulp of her tea.

"Darling, what is it?"

"Stanley…."

"Oh no….that was him? The one they pulled out?"

Jonathan nodded.

She wrapped her arms around him and just held him for a few minutes.

"I was so scared it was you. But I didn't want it to be him, I know he meant a lot to you".

"He was the first person I hired when I started Hart Industries. He and I worked together for 3 years and he still didn't know who I was when he saw me somewhere. I have never trusted anyone in my life like I trusted him, except for you and Max. You and I could have gone on a world-cruise for the whole year and I know that the company would have been in great hands with him".

"He was an asset, that's for sure".

"Yeah, he was".

"Do you want to go to the vigil?"

"Yeah, I do. Do you feel up to it?"

"Yeah, I think so".

"I guess we'd better go change. I think afterwards, I want to stay and see if I can help with the relief efforts".

She took his hand and they headed upstairs to change.

"Oh, I better call Walter".

She picked up the phone in their bedroom, and quickly dialed her dad's number.

"Edwards residence".

"Walter, it's Jennifer".

"Hi Ms. Jennifer".

"Ok, so the news is bad, but it's good too. Jonathan's building exploded, and we thought he had perished in the explosion. But he didn't. He's fine. So, I was just calling to say you don't have to shield Pa from the coverage".

"Got it, Ms. Jennifer. He was pretty tired after dinner, and went to sleep a little early. He never saw it at all today".

"Good. I was afraid he would see it and get upset. Do you know when he goes to the doctor again?"

"Next week. His final chemo is next week".

"Wonderful! I just might fly out for that".

"We'd love to have you, Ms. Jennifer".

"Thank you. I'll keep in touch. Thanks, Walter".

She hung up, and then headed into the bathroom. Jonathan had changed into some jeans and a button-down shirt.

She changed into some jeans and an old purple long-sleeved t-shirt, and some brown hiking boots.

He was sitting on the bed, going through the insurance papers and the list of the employees, just in case someone asked him for it.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah".

He stood up and she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"I'm so glad you're home. I really missed you".

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I didn't call you this morning and tell you I was going to San Francisco. I really and truly thought I'd be home at the same time".

"I'm not mad you didn't tell me, darling. And even if I was, that's nothing compared to what I was imagining before you walked in".

She leaned up and kissed him again.

"I love you, more than you know".

"I love you too, bigger than the sky".

"I promise, we'll celebrate our anniversary at some point".

"I'm fine, darling. No worries".

"Darling, I don't want to put ideas in your head, and I don't want to accuse anyone of anything, but the thought has occurred to me that this might not have been-"

"An accident or a flaw in the wiring? It's ok, I thought about it too."

"So, that means that you might have been the target all along, darling. And if that's the case, then I think we need to be extra diligent. You know how I feel when you hire tons and tons of security to follow us around at all times, but this time, I swear I won't fight you".

He nodded.

"Jennifer, just tell me one thing".

"What is it?"

"How am I supposed to go tell my employees that Stanley is gone?"

"You don't have to do that alone, darling. We will do it together. And we'll get through it".

They headed downstairs, and grabbed their things.

"Max, we are going to head to the vigil."

"How about I drive you?"

"We'd love it, Max".

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer laced her fingers through Jonathan's as they rode along.

He kissed the back of her hand.

Max pulled them into the church parking lot where everyone was gathered and parked.

They got out.

Jennifer linked her arm through his as he looked across the street at the building.

"Everything I busted my ass for, everything I've done…it's all gone".

"You'll rebuild, darling. You'll make it better than ever".

They walked over to the employees and everyone clapped for him.

"Hi everyone. You have no idea how glad I am to see that you are all ok. Unfortunately, we believe that we lost one of our own, today. Nothing is official yet, but we are 99% sure that we lost Stanley Friesen. Now, I want to be positive, so when I know for sure, I'll update everyone. And please, if you hear from him, please have him call me. Jennifer and I are going to stay and see if we can assist tonight. At this time, it's a little early for a Hart Industries clean-up campaign. But, I promise, when one is organized, everyone will be contacted".

They all held up their candles in solidarity.

"As far as jobs go, I will come up with a plan for relocation as soon as I can. I hope that our insurance will assist us in relocating our offices somewhere until we can rebuild. If you feel you need to look for another job, I understand. No hard feelings. I appreciate everyone coming today. Now, just to clear up some rumors, and maybe to ease my wife's mind a little more-I was not in the office today, I was never hurt and I was never in danger."

Jennifer smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

Everyone passed them candles, and they lit their candles and joined the circle.

The vigil lasted about an hour, and then the inspector came over and spoke to Jonathan.

"Hi, I'm Inspector Sherwood."

"Hi, I'm Jonathan Hart".

"Do you have a few minutes?"

"Yes, I do. This is my wife Jennifer. Is it ok if we take a look around?"

"Yes. I was hoping we could walk and talk".

"Sure".

"So, we believe this was caused by bombs".

"Bombs?"

"Yes. We've found 6 so far."

"Wait a second. My employees said the power went out, and that's why most of them went home. Are you sure it's not related to that?"

"I'm positive. That was due to a car accident. Your employees are very lucky though, as that probably saved their lives. We've only pulled 3 bodies out of the rubble so far. Two of them were wearing janitor's uniforms".

"White guy, red hair?"

"Yes, I believe so".

"Drake Kaplan. Nicest guy in the world".

Inspector Sherwood wrote down Drake's name in his notepad.

"The other one in a janitor's uniform has the name "James" on his uniform."

"There were two James-James Westerfield, and James Sullivan".

"Ok, we will have you identify the body, if you can".

"Certainly".

The inspector gave them hard hats, and they began to look around.

Absolutely everything was in shambles.

Jennifer held Jonathan's hand as he positively identified James Sullivan and Stanley Friesen.

He had to take a minute to gain his composure, and so did she.

They were standing in an area littered with papers and pieces of desks, when Jennifer found something.

"Darling, look at this".

She picked up a piece of rubble, and moved it out of the way. Underneath, was the picture he kept on his desk of the two of them. The frame was a little dusty from the concrete, and the glass was smashed, but the picture itself was in perfect shape.

"It's my picture of us".

"Yes, it is. And it didn't get damaged, really. When I get a chance, I'll get you a new frame for it, darling".

She signaled for Max to come get it.

"Can you please put this in the car? And also, I think we need a box or a garbage bag or something in case we find stuff we want to keep".

"Got it, Mrs. H."

"Jonathan, Jennifer. Glad to see you here".

They turned and there was Herschel.

"You had me scared for a moment, buddy".

"Yeah, well, I apparently unintentionally scared a lot of people".

"Herschel, do we know what happened yet?"

"That's what I came to tell you. We found a car in the parking garage, and we think it might belong to the person who did this. There's no easy way to say this. We think the person came in, parked in the parking garage, and put bombs in the stairwells. Plus, another bomb in their car. Only, they forgot to set it, and they parked far enough away that it didn't have a residual blast."

"The only people allowed in the parking garage are employees".

"Well, then you should poll your employees and ask them if anyone knows who drives a 78' blue Chevelle".

"You're positive that the driver of the blue Chevelle is the bomber?"

"Yes, 100%".

"Ok, I'll go see what they know".

Jonathan and Jennifer walked over across the street to the employees.

"Hi everyone. Does anyone know who drives a Blue Chevelle?"

Nothing.

"We know it was an employee, because the car was parked in the parking garage".

Everyone was silent, until one person spoke up.

"Maybe not".

"Maybe not what?"

"Well, earlier this week when I came back from lunch one day, I came back a little early, and the person on shift in the guard tower, he wasn't even stopping anyone trying to come in. He just opened the arm of the entrance and was sitting at the desk reading a book".

"Yeah, I saw that too".

"I saw that as well".

"He's been doing that for weeks".

"Ok, does anyone know who this is?"

"He's new. His name is Antonio, I believe".

"Yes, I know exactly who that is. Thanks for telling me this, guys. And while I'm over here, I feel like I should tell you all, that we lost three people in this explosion. Drake Kaplan, James Sullivan, and Stanley Friesen".

Everyone started crying and hugging each other.

After a few minutes, Jonathan and Jennifer walked back over to rubble.

Herschel came and found them.

"So, I've been in Chicago all week and I was in San Francisco today before I came home. I don't normally watch who comes in and out of here, that's what my parking attendants and guard tower attendants are for. According to my employees, one of my guard attendants has been letting anyone in, without checking out anything. I'll follow up with him, but unfortunately that means that this bomber person could be anyone".

"Jonathan, do you have the name of that employee? I'd like to bring him in for questioning".

"Antonio. I think his last name is Washington, but I'm not positive and thanks to this, I can't just pull up his employment file".

"I understand. Can you tell me if he's in the crowd over there?"

"No, he isn't".

"Ok. Then we will track him down through other methods".

"Thank you".

The inspector and the head of the relief efforts came over to speak to Jonathan.

"Mr. Hart, I'm Walker Hampton, I'm heading up your rescue efforts here. We've been using sonar detection, to detect body heat and hot spots. And we believe we've gotten everyone that's in there, out. So, now we are bringing in some cranes, and we are going to remove the heavy pieces that only machines can pick up. Having said that, we need to clear the area. So, if you don't mind, for safety's sake, we need everyone who's not using a machine to move beyond the caution tape, and we think it might be best if your employees went home for the night and came back tomorrow".

"Got it. Thank you so much for your efforts. If you need me, for any reason, please call-no matter what time of day."

He gave Inspector Sherwood his phone number and then he and Jennifer left.

They headed across the street to the employees.

"Ok, so they are going to start clearing the big pieces. To do that, they have to bring a crane in and some other heavy machinery. They are respectfully asking that we all go home and come back tomorrow. So, let's give them till 1 p.m. tomorrow. Jennifer and I will be back here then, and believe me, there will be plenty to do. Wear your work clothes. Thanks again for coming, and I'm glad you are all safe. It's going to take some time, but we are going to rebuild, and then get back to business as best we can".

Everyone bid them goodnight, and then they all headed home.

They stopped and picked up a pizza on the way home.

Jennifer snuggled up to Jonathan on the way home, and tried to comfort him.

The car phone was ringing off the hook. Friends were calling them to check on them, back to back. Susan Kendall, Laura and James, and Jonathan's best Navy friend, Bill McDowell.

Jennifer was talking to everyone, while Jonathan struggled to get his thoughts together.

Max came back to the car with the pizza and they headed home.

As soon as they got into the house, Jonathan headed straight to the bar, and poured himself a scotch.

Jennifer walked over to him while Max took the pizza to the kitchen.

"Darling…I hate to see you like this."

"Then don't watch. I don't mean to be ugly, but this goes back before you, Jennifer. I know you think you understand, but you can't, because you weren't there".

"Fine. That's not fair, but fine".

Max had just come into the living room and heard all of that.

Jennifer turned and headed upstairs.

"Do we want to sit in the living room or what?"

"I'm not hungry, Max. I'm going to bed".

Jonathan and Max headed into the kitchen.

"Been a long day for Mrs. H."

"Been a long day for all of us, Max. This is one of the worst days I can remember".

"With all due respect, Mr. H., you ain't in this by yourself. Mrs. H. is here, I'm here. You got the whole company behind you".

"I appreciate that, but nobody else can possibly understand what this feels like. Put yourself in my shoes".

"How about you put yourself in our shoes? Mrs. H. got up real early this morning, and was up typing on her article before the sun came up, because she ain't seen you in a week and she wanted to spend time with you tonight. She made plans for the two of yous to have a special dinner and a quiet evening for your anniversary. And then she turns on the tv, while I headed to the market, and she finds out that you, who she thinks is at the office, blew up with the building. And I come home and then I get upset, and then we are both watching the coverage and we saw a car that looks like yours so that further validates that we thought you were dead. And then you got home and we were so thankful you were ok. If Mrs. H. didn't care about you, she wouldn't have been upset, and she wouldn't have gone with you to see the damage. And in the middle of all of this, she's dealing with the stuff with her father. She's been very concerned about him".

He sighed.

"Max, do you remember when you loaned me the money to start the company?"

"Yeah, I do".

"That check from you was literally everything I had to my name. And I busted my ass, night and day, to get the company to where it was. I expect her to tell me she understands and to want to understand, but I know that she doesn't because she wasn't in my life then. Stanley was the first person I hired. He's been there since day one. And now he's gone."

"That's not your fault, Mr. H. And it ain't her fault, either".

"I'm not saying it's her fault. I'm saying nobody else understands how I feel".

"How can you expect us to understand when you shut us out?"

"You're right. I should go talk to her".

"I don't mean to box your ears, Mr. H., but think about how you would feel if you was here and thought she was dead."

"It's ok, Max. I deserve it."

He got up and took his plate to the sink and headed upstairs.

Jennifer was already asleep.

He came over and kissed her forehead and then quietly changed for bed and climbed in next to her.

It was at least an hour before he was able to turn his mind off and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

***The Next Morning***

Jennifer woke up with a headache around 5 a.m. She got up and got some medicine and then tried to fall back asleep on the couch, but couldn't. Finally, around 6, she got up and got working on her article.

Jonathan came downstairs around 7.

"Morning".

"Morning".

"Coffee?"

"Please".

He nodded and went and got her some and then brought it to her.

"Thank you".

"You're welcome".

She finished typing her article and then got up to get an envelope to put it in.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

She hugged him back for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, darling. None of this is your fault. I'm sorry I was short with you".

She kissed him a few times and ran her hands up and down his back.

"Tell me something. Why did you get up so early?"

"Because, yesterday, I was really trying to finish this before you got home so that we could have a nice, quiet evening together. And then when the building exploded, that got pushed aside. And I figured today, things would be chaotic around here, with you dealing with the insurance and all that, and I'm also trying to figure out how to fly out to my dad either today or tomorrow, and it just seemed like there wasn't any other time to get this done, but before all the chaos starts".

"What's going on with your dad?"

"Well, Walter said he's a little weaker since they removed the tumor. And I hate that, but I'll take it over him having cancer. And his last chemo treatment is this week, so I just feel like I should be there for that. But I hate to leave you when things are just so unsettled".

"It's fine, darling. There's not a whole lot you can do here anyways. I'm just going to be dealing with the insurance company and finding new office space, and trying to figure out who did this, and why".

"I'll probably only be gone a few days".

"Good. And I promise, when you get home, you and I will have a romantic evening, just the two of us, no matter what".

"We will survive, darling. Somehow, we'll survive".

"Are you sure you're going to be ok going to see your father without me?"

"Yeah, I think so. And I'll have Walter there".

Just then, the phone rang, interrupting their conversation.

Jonathan reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jonathan, it's Herschel. Listen, my guys just went over the Chevelle with a fine-tooth comb. And we aren't any closer to finding a name of who it belonged to, because we are almost positive the person used a fake name when he bought it. Anyways, we found some documents in the glove compartment. This person was apparently sitting across the street from Hart Industries and watching the guard tower, and realized that when Antonio came on duty, he let anyone in. So, we are pulling the surveillance cameras from those places so that we can study them. We believe this person bought the Chevelle for cash, due to a receipt that we found."

"What else did you find?"

"Pieces of a disguise, such as a fake mustache, wig, glasses".

"So, my question is, this person came into my building, parked in my parking garage and set the bombs. And then did what? Died in the blast? He obviously didn't drive back out of the parking garage. But he had to go somewhere?"

"Did the building have another entrance or exit, like a back door?"

"Yes, there was a back door on the ground floor that led up Washington Avenue, away from Wilshire".

"So, it's possible that he parked a car in a lot down the street, and used that to get away. I'll pull those tapes if there are any to view as well".

"Thank you, I appreciate it".

"I'll be in touch".

They hung up and he relayed the conversation to Jennifer.

"I wonder what someone would get out of doing this. Only thing I can think is that they thought you would be in there, and they were going after you personally. And that scares me to death".

"Yeah, I know. Nothing else makes sense".

The phone rang again, and this time Jennifer answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Jennifer, it's Walter. I was just calling to let you know, your father's doctor moved his appointment up from Friday to tomorrow. I know you wanted to be there for that, so I figured I'd let you know".

"Great. I'll fly out this morning and be there this afternoon".

"Great! See you then, Ms. Jennifer".

"Thank you, Walter".

She hung up.

"Pa's doctor moved his appointment from Friday to tomorrow, so I have to fly out this morning. I'll probably stay through the week".

"I hate you have to deal with this yourself".

"Yeah, me too. But it can't be helped".

She kissed him again and then headed to get the envelope and got her story all squared away.

She headed upstairs to pack her bags.

Jonathan headed into the kitchen.

"Max, Jennifer is flying to her father's for probably the whole week. I'll take her to the airport. Can you stay here in case Herschel calls back?"

"Sure, Mr. H."

"Thanks".

He headed upstairs and showered and got dressed, and then sat with Jennifer while she finished packing.

"Do you have a plan for today?"

"I'm going to call my insurance company, and then I'm going to try and get in touch with my accountant. I think we need to freeze our business accounts until I can rent some office space. That's step 3. I don't see why the insurance won't rebuild or pay for the rebuilding, but it's going to take some time, and I'm going to demand that the new building is built stronger, and with more protections this time, even if I have to finance it myself.

"How are you going to finance it?"

"There are lots of ways. I'll figure something out".

He carried her bag downstairs and loaded it in the car.

She grabbed a water bottle and filled it and said goodbye to Max.

"Max, can you mail this today? I've addressed it, it just needs to be stamped".

"Sure thing, Mrs. H. Have a good trip".

"Thanks".

She went and got in the car and she and Jonathan drove to the airport.

Jack was waiting for them at the tarmac, next to the plane.

They loaded her bag into the plane and he and Jack talked about the flight plan.

"Ok darling, you're all set. I rented you a car, and it will be waiting on you when you get there. I love you, call me when you get to your dad's house".

"I love you too. I hope you get good news from the insurance company".

"I'm sure I will".

She hugged and kissed him for a few minutes and then finally boarded the plane.

"Jack, keep the flips and dips to 500, minimum".

"Ha ha".

"I'll take care of her, Jonathan. I promise".

"She's probably going to be there a week, so don't feel like you have to stay in town if you don't want to".

"Got it".

Jennifer had a very easy flight, and got a good nap in for the second half.

She woke up about an hour before they were supposed to land, and did some reading.

Just like he promised, there was a car waiting on her at the airport.

***Hillhaven***

Jennifer drove down her father's driveway and pulled up to the house.

Walter came outside to meet her.

"Hi Ms. Jennifer! So good to see you".

"Hi Walter! I'm so glad to be here. How is Pa doing today?"

"In and out, I'm afraid. He just doesn't have the energy. We tried to play cards earlier, but he couldn't even make it through a hand."

Her face fell.

"I hate that. I will definitely speak to the doctor tomorrow about getting his energy back".

They headed inside and her dad was asleep in his recliner. She came over and kissed his forehead and pulled a chair up next to him.

He stirred a little bit and looked over at her.

"Suzanne, is that you? Oh my gosh….it finally happened. I'm finally with you, in heaven".

His eyes filled with tears as he reached for her.

"I've missed you, so much".

"Pa, it's me. Jennifer. You're not in Heaven. You're at home. And Walter's here with us, and Jonathan and Max send their love".

"Jennifer…sweetheart? When did you get here?"

"Just now, Pa".

"I'm glad you came to visit. There are some things I want to talk to you about".

"Like what?"

"I am leaving everything here to you, sweetheart. My will has all the instructions. And I don't want no services. Just cremate me and put me with your mother. That's all I want".

"Pa, are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Where's Jonathan?"

"He stayed in California, Pa. He's had a setback in the business world that he's trying to iron out".

"Well, I need to get my checkbook. I want to pay him back for his dowry".

"His what?"

"His dowry. Sweetheart, he paid me a dowry for you when you two got engaged, and I want to give it back to him. He's more than proven himself".

"Pa, he wouldn't have done that. You must be mistaken."

"I'm not. Now go in the study and get my checkbook, will you? Middle drawer".

She got up and went to get it, and came back to find her dad fast asleep again.

She snuck into the study and picked up the phone and called Jonathan.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling".

"Hey. How was your flight?"

"Fine. Perfect, actually."

"Good. How's your dad?"

"Resting. But he's saying something that's bothering me. And it involves you".

"What's he saying?"

"He keeps insisting that he wants to pay you back the dowry that you paid him for me when we got engaged. He wants me to write you a check and bring it to you".

"What?!"

"That's what I said. So, I got up to get the checkbook to appease him, and now he's asleep again. He thought I was my mother when he first saw me. Declared that he must be in heaven".

"I'm sorry, darling. That had to be hard on you".

"It was, kind of. More than anything, it was just strange. I knew I looked like her, but he's never mistaken me for her before".

"Do you think he's near the end?"

"I don't know. It wouldn't surprise me either way, really."

She started looking through his checkbook.

"I'm looking through his check register, and this doesn't make sense. He's been writing checks to my mom. I think I need to speak to Walter about this. And he wrote you a check 4 times, one for $5000, one for $8.16, one for $10,400 and one for $94,000. Just how much was this dowry?"

"What did you say the second amount was? Eight dollars?"

"Yes, $8.16".

"That's the dowry".

"Jonathan!"

"I was kidding. I swear to you, I didn't pay him a dowry. I would have given him every cent if that's what he wanted, but he and I never discussed any form of payment for me taking you off his hands and putting up with you. And if he's sent me a check, I haven't received it".

"Would you like to reword that, darling?"

"I meant, putting up with you in the sense of getting to see your beautiful face every day, darling".

"Good save".

"Darling, do you think maybe he has dementia?"

"I hope he doesn't. But at this point, anything's possible".

"Well, I hope he settles down a bit. Maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing if you let him think you're Suzanne. Call me when you go to bed, tonight".

"Ok, I will. I love you, Mr. H."

"I love you more, Mrs. H."

She blew him a kiss and then hung up and went to find Walter.

"Walter, I have some questions. Pa thinks I'm my mother. And I told him I wasn't, and he started insisting that I get his checkbook so he can repay Jonathan's dowry".

"Yeah, he's been talking about that for a few days. I didn't want to say anything, but he's been bringing me checks made out to people and the reasons aren't logical. So, instead of mailing them, I've been keeping them. I was going to bring this up with you".

"I think I'm going to talk to his doctor".

"I think that's wise. He's been extremely emotional these past few weeks. And he's been in this loop, like, where he'll get nonsensical, and then he'll take a nap, and wake up and be normal for about an hour, and then it starts all over again".

"Hmmm…that's odd. Well, hopefully the doctor can give us some insight. Thank you, Walter".

"Sure".

She took the checks and headed back to the study, stopping to check on him in the meantime.

He was still sleeping, so she went to the study and put his checkbook back.

She grabbed a pile of mail and started leafing through it.

She found several cards addressed to him, without any return addresses.

She found one that had been opened, and started looking at it.

 _Sell me the gallery or your family will pay the price…_

No signature.

She picked up the phone again, and called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling. So, some new developments. I spoke with Walter. He says Pa will wake up from a nap fine, and then when he needs one, he gets disoriented and agitated. He's been writing checks to people and asking Walter to mail them, and thankfully he hasn't. And sure enough, the check for 8 bucks has "dowry" written in the memo line."

Jonathan chuckled.

"I want that back. He owes me".

"Ha ha".

"The other thing is I was looking through the mail and he got a card from someone, and it says "Sell me the gallery or your family will pay the price". No signature, no return address. Do you and my father have any mutual acquaintances?"

"Just one".

"Who is that?"

"You".

"Jonathan! I'm being serious".

"I'll ask around, but I can't think of anyone off the top of my head".

"Thank you. How was your talk with the insurance company?"

"Good. They are covering everything 100%, but we have to be meticulous about it and send in every single receipt and estimate. And I have to find office space that includes an office for the adjustor to work out of while the offices are being rebuilt".

"Interesting. Well, it's a step in the right direction".

"I think so too".

"Well, I better get off here. I want to be in the room when Pa wakes up. I love you".

"I love you too, more than you know".

She blew him a kiss and then hung up and headed back to the living room.

She quietly read a book while he napped, and he finally woke up an hour later.

"Jennifer, sweetheart…when did you get here?"

"A little while ago, Pa."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot".

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sweetheart. I'm tired".

"I can see that. You had a good nap".

"Sweetheart, I put together some papers for you. Top left drawer in the desk in the study".

"I can look at them, later on."

"Let's talk about things, sweetheart. I don't want any services, when the time comes. Cremate me, and then put me with your mother".

"What about donating your organs?"

"Nah…no sense in giving trouble to someone else".

Jennifer chuckled.

"I'm sure you've still got 40 or 50 years left, Pa".

"I hope to hell I don't. Where's that wonderful son of mine?"

"Jonathan? He didn't come with me. He's having some business issues right now".

"What kind of issues?"

"Well, someone blew up his offices. Thankfully, they were mostly empty at the time. But it was still shocking and hard to deal with. I was at home, thinking he was at the office. He wasn't. But I was upset, thinking he had been. And then they found one of his best executives in the rubble".

"What a shame".

"Pa, are you still working at the gallery any?"

"No. I'm glad you mentioned that. I want you to sell it, sweetheart. But I don't want you to sell it to Marco Pedroli. He's an Italian art dealer who is a con artist and a scammer, and he will cheat you, sweetheart. Have an official appraisal done, and then sell it for that amount or higher."

"Got it, Pa".

"And I don't want no funeral or visitation or anything like that. I just want to be with your mother".

"Ok".

"Where's Jonathan?"

Jennifer sighed. She distracted him as best she could, and then a few minutes later, he drifted off to sleep again.

She grabbed a tissue and dabbed the tears from her eyes. More than anything, she wished Jonathan had been able to come with her.


	4. Chapter 4

***The Next Morning***

Walter and Jennifer had done their best to keep Stephen comfortable all night. The later in the evening it got, the more agitated he got. After they finally got him settled into bed, they had a conversation in the living room.

"Walter, how long has he been this agitated?"

"Ms. Jennifer, he just hasn't been the same since the surgery. He just never rebounded from that."

"You should have called me, I should have hired some help so you wouldn't have had to do it all alone".

"Frankly, Ms. Jennifer, he wouldn't have liked that. You know how he is with people in the house. He wouldn't have liked it at all, and he still would have wanted me to do it all".

"You're right, Walter. I just hate that you had to do all of this".

"If I didn't have such a high respect for your father, I wouldn't have".

Stephen woke up in a good mood, and he and Jennifer had a nice breakfast together.

"Mr. Edwards, Jennifer and I are going to take you to your doctor's appointment this morning. And then when we get back home, I'll make you a turkey sandwich, just the way you like it".

"Very well, very well".

Walter helped him get dressed, and then they all headed to the doctor's office.

Jennifer got him signed in, and they took back into an examination room.

The nurse came and took him for some tests and x-rays.

"I'll be right here when you get back, Pa".

She kissed his cheek and then waited till he wasn't in the hall any longer and found another nurse.

"Would it be possible for me to speak with the doctor before my dad gets back?"

"I'll see what I can do".

A few minutes later, the doctor came in to speak to her.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Martin."

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Hart, my father is your patient".

"Nice to meet you".

"So, I live in California. And I came out here when he had the tumor removed, and helped him get through the surgery and I stayed a couple weeks, and then went back home. And I came back for his first chemo treatment. And now I'm back because his last one is supposed to be this week. But I'm concerned because I'm noticing some things. For one, he's having some confusion-he mistook me for my mother, who passed away more than 20 years ago, when he saw me yesterday. And then he took a nap, and when he woke up, he didn't remember that he had already seen me. And I found out he's been writing checks to people that don't make sense."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he wrote some to my mother. And he wrote some to my husband to pay him back for a dowry that my husband supposedly paid for me. My husband insists there was never a dowry, and I believe him. And the amounts are all wrong. One was for 94 thousand dollars while another was for 8 dollars. And Walter-this is Walter Hargrove, my dad's houseman-he told me that my dad will be fine, and then get agitated, and take a nap, and then wake up fine, and it just loops. And I haven't the foggiest idea of how to help him, and I'm also wondering if I'm seeing these things only because I haven't been with him every day".

"Mrs. Hart, given your father's advanced age, some of what you are describing sounds normal. And some of it doesn't. I ordered some in-depth tests, because I wanted to be sure that we had the most up-to date records for him. Cancer surgery can really take a toll on a person, and so can chemo. His tumor was in his lung, which is why we had to remove the lower half of his right lobe. So, his energy is zapped from not only the surgery, but also from having his breathing capacity diminished".

"That makes sense".

"Let me see what the test results are, and then we'll go from there".

"Thank you, I appreciate it".

A few minutes later, the nurse brought her dad back, and Walter helped get him settled on the bed again.

About 10 minutes later, the doctor came in.

"Mrs. Hart, there seems to be a problem with the paperwork. May I see you in the hall?"

"Certainly. I'll be right back, Pa".

She stepped into the hallway and he led her into the next exam room.

"I'm afraid the x-rays show the reason that your father is in this confused loop, and will explain why you said he was out of sorts."

He put an x-ray up on the screen, and pointed to it.

"It appears that there is a large mass on his brain. And that mass appears to be pushing on the part of the brain that deals with emotions, memory, and clarity".

Jennifer teared up.

"Well, I guess any explanation is better than none at all. What does this mean?"

"Well, I think we can safely say that there's no reason to continue with his chemo. I'm going to ask the oncologist on staff here to come and speak with you".

"Thank you".

She returned to her dad.

The doctor came in and examined Mr. Edwards, and then the oncologist came in.

"Hi Mr. Edwards. Hello Mr. Hargrove. Hello, I'm Dr. Houser".

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Hart, Mr. Edwards daughter".

"Mr. Edwards, I looked over your test results. Do you feel up to discussing them with me?"

"I suppose".

"Have you been having any headaches, or dizziness, or confusion?"

"Some."

"Mr. Edwards, I think you have another tumor. This time it's in your brain. And it's in an area that might cause some of these symptoms".

"Can you get it out?"

"I could. But it would come at great risk to you. It's rather large, and it would mean that you would have to be put under anesthesia, and given the area that the tumor is located in, there's a rather sizeable chance that you would come out of the surgery with diminished capacity or diminished abilities."

"What happens if we don't take it out?"

"The best I can give you is 3-5 months. I can refer you to hospice, and they will come to your home and make sure you are comfortable without any pain. Given the fact that 2 months ago, this wasn't even there, I think the 3 months is generous".

"And if I do the surgery, you'll be my surgeon?"

"One of them, yes. But let me ask you-do you have a living will?"

"Yes, I do".

"Mr. Edwards, this isn't a surgery that I can foresee being successful for you".

"Well, then I guess my time is up. I will take the hospice referral."

"Very well. I'll have the nurse draw it up and call it in".

"Thank you".

He turned to Jennifer.

"I'm going to order some equipment that I think will help to keep him more comfortable, and it will be delivered to his home this afternoon."

"We'll be there. Are there any restrictions as far as diet, or anything?"

"At this point Mrs. Hart, anything is fair game. If he wants it, give it to him".

She nodded.

"Ok Pa, let's get you home".

***Later That Afternoon***

Stephen was sleeping in his recliner. Jennifer was reading on the couch, and the delivery was expected at any moment.

She buzzed them in when they rang the intercom, and opened the door for them.

They brought in an adjustable hospital bed, and got that all set up in the living room. There was also a wheelchair, and a walker, and a shower chair.

The men got it all set up, and then patiently waited while Jennifer made up the bed. After she was done, they picked him up and put him in bed, and got him settled.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it".

"Our pleasure, ma'am".

Stephen had slept through all of that.

The hospice nurse came about an hour later, and asked lots of questions and then got herself set up in the guest room.

She stayed with Stephen so Jennifer could go upstairs and take a bubble bath.

She took the phone with her into the bathroom, and sank into the bath and then called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hey".

"Hi darling. I was wondering when you were going to call".

"I'm sorry, it's been a whirlwind. How are things on your end?"

"Well, I got in touch with my accountant, and he froze all the business accounts. But the price of the stock has dropped. So, I'm trying to get that back up. I rented us office space, and we should move in by the end of the week. The insurance company approved our purchase of all kinds of office equipment, like furniture, and computers and software and all that. So, it won't be the same, but it will be the best we can do right now. Deanne is working on assigning the offices, and getting a phone tree up and going so we can keep everyone in the loop. I rented a single office just for me and her to do this out of, and if we are lucky, we'll get to go home by 8 tonight".

"I see".

"How's your dad?"

"About the same. He woke up in a wonderful mood, which I was very thankful for. And then I went with him to his appointment. And that's when everything fell apart".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they took him for some x-rays and tests, and I took that time to speak with the doctor about my concerns. And then the doctor came back and asked to speak to me in the hall about the paperwork, and took me into another room and told me that he has a very fast growing aggressive tumor on his brain. It's pushing on the part of the brain that deals with emotions and clarity and mental stability and all of that. So that explains the confusion and the check writing. So, the oncologist came into speak with my dad and he laid it to him straight. He told him that surgery was an option, but it's far from the best option, and that he didn't see it being even remotely successful. And as a result, my dad is now on hospice, and the doctor gave him a couple of months, but stated that he was being very generous".

"I'm sorry, darling".

"It's so hard to see him like this, even with an explanation".

"Darling, I'm going to put Mark Hankins in charge. And then I'm calling Jack".

"Darling, I can handle things for a little bit if you are needed there. It's alright".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Walter is here. And so is the hospice nurse. And since we got home, Pa has been more peaceful than I've ever seen him. He's been asleep for almost 4 hours now".

"I just hate that you are going through this alone".

"Nothing you can do, darling. Nothing any of us can do".

"Did you and your dad have a chance to talk about what arrangements he wants?"

"He told me in two conversations that he doesn't want anything. He just wants to be with momma".

"I see".

"I think I want to fund a scholarship at his college though, in his name. Something, so he'll at least have a legacy. He wants me to sell the gallery, but told me not to sell it to Marco Pedroli".

"I would second that".

"What? What do you know?"

"Darling, Marco Pedroli is an alias for a man named Antony Frederickson. He bills himself as an international businessman. But he's more known for being an international con man. He tried to buy one of Hart Industries' holdings several years ago. He presented me with a bogus check, and I did what I always do, which is check with the bank first to see if it's good. It wasn't, so I canceled the deal, and he's had it out for me ever since".

"Darling, do you think he's responsible for the bombing?"

"Could be, but that's not really his style. He's more of a buy up all the stock and then takeover the company and sell it for a cheap profit type of guy".

"Well, my bathwater is getting cold, so I have to get out. I love you, I'll call you tonight when I go to bed".

"You mean you've been in the bath this whole time and we've been talking about the company? I must be losing my touch".

"Not on your life, Romeo. I love you".

"I love you too, darling. I miss you immensely".

"I miss you too. I said I was only staying a week, but it might be longer."

"If I can tie up some loose ends, I'll fly out tomorrow night".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone, and then got out of the bath.

She put on some lounging clothes and headed downstairs.

His nurse, Monique, was right by his side.

"How's he doing?"

"No change".

She nodded and then headed to the kitchen.

They all tried to keep the house as quiet as possible, and she was just about to head to bed when Stephen woke up.

"Jennifer, are you still here?"

"Hi Pa. I'm right here. Your nurse is here. Her name is Monique".

He nodded.

"I'm so tired, sweetheart".

"You can go back to sleep, Dad. You don't have to stay up".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

She kissed his cheek and he went back to sleep.

"Monique, he looks gray to me. Does he look gray to you as well?"

"A little. That could be from the medicines, though".

She gave him a shot of morphine to ensure that he would sleep for several hours.

"Monique, I've locked all the doors, but if you need to go to your car or anything, the key is right here on the hook. And please, help yourself to anything in the fridge, and if you need a bathroom, there's one right here, under the stairs. If you need me, I'm upstairs in the first room on the right".

"Yes ma'am".

A few minutes later, Jennifer headed upstairs to bed.

She changed into a nightgown and called Jonathan as she climbed into bed.

"Hello?"

"Hi".

"Hi baby. Any change?"

"None. He woke up a few minutes ago from that nap he took this afternoon, and told me he loved me and then went back to sleep. His nurse just gave him a shot to make sure he would sleep all night".

"He needs the rest".

"Yeah, he does. What are you doing?"

"I just got in bed. Max is at a poker game, so I made myself dinner and then watched a movie".

"I see. I wish you were here in bed with me".

"Me too. Want to have phone sex?"

"Jonathan Charles! This is still my father's house".

"He's not going to know, darling".

"You are insane if you think I'm doing that. What if the nurse or Walter heard us?"

"I'm sure they would be amazed at your stamina".

"Jonathan! What's gotten into you?"

"I just miss you, that's all".

"I miss you too."

"As soon as we get this bombing thing behind us, and things stabilize with your dad a bit, I'm taking you on a vacation. How does a Mexican cruise sound?"

"Heavenly".

"They started clearing the rubble away today".

"I see. Any word on arrangements for Stanley?"

"Two weeks at least. His sister contacted me and stated that their parents needed time to travel so they booked it for two weeks from Saturday, on his birthday".

"That seems appropriate for him".

"You know, I tried to call him 4 times today. I feel as though I took him for granted, and I never meant to, but I never realized how much I would miss him".

"Yeah, I know what you mean".

She stretched out a little bit.

"Oh, this bed is so cold and empty without you".

"Yeah, ours is too".

"Darling, we haven't been to the cabin in a long time. What do you say we take a few days and head up there?"

"I say yes, as soon as we can, we will".

Jonathan knew that whenever Jennifer brought up going to the cabin, that meant she was craving romance.

She started yawning, so he told her he would talk to her tomorrow.

"I love you, baby".

"I love you too".

As soon as they hung up, he called Mark Hankins and put him in charge.

Then, he called Jack.

"Can you get me to Maryland before sunrise?"

"Yes, I can".

"Let's do it."


	5. Chapter 5

***One A.M.***

Jennifer was in a sound sleep, when the nurse came and woke her.

"Ma'am…your father is asking for you".

"I'll be right there".

She changed into some lounging clothes and put her slippers and robe on and then headed downstairs.

She came into the living room and found him sitting up, making notes.

"Pa, are you alright?"

"Ma'am, his voice is very weak. He has to speak slowly, due to the medicine".

She nodded.

She looked back at her dad.

"Changed…..my…mind".

She smiled at him.

"What about?"

"Made…..you….notes".

"Ok".

He put the notepad to the side and took her hand.

"Won….derful…..daughter".

She felt her eyes well up with tears.

"And you've been a wonderful dad".

"Jona….than…..loves…..you".

"Yes, he does. And he loves you too, Pa".

"Best…..man…..for you….."

"I agree. Now, you have to save your strength, Pa. Why don't you get some rest and we'll talk when you wake up?"

"Awake….now. Talk….now".

She smiled. He had always been stubborn, so this should come at no surprise.

"Ok".

She patted his hand.

"Sell….house. Sell….gallery".

She nodded.

"Jonathan…help…you".

"I'm sure he will. We will be just fine, Pa."

"Call…Palm….er".

Palmer Anderson had been her father's attorney for as long as Jennifer could remember.

She nodded.

"I sure will".

"No….more….hiding".

She smiled and almost chuckled a bit. He was referring to the time when she was 7 and she hid from her parents for most of an afternoon and they were frantic to find her. It had been a sore subject for most of her life.

"I stopped hiding from you a long time ago, Pa".

"I love…you….sweetheart".

"I love you, too, Pa".

"I love….Walter….and Jonathan…"

"And they think the world of you, Pa…."

A few minutes later, he drifted back to sleep.

She sat with him for about a half hour, and then went back upstairs to bed. Monique promised to come and get her if he woke up again.

***5 a.m.***

Jonathan's plane landed, and he took a cab to the Edwards' estate. Walter buzzed him in and then came and opened the door.

"Hi Walter".

"Hello Mr. Hart! I didn't know you were coming".

"It was a quick decision. I didn't even tell Jennifer".

"She's still sleeping, and so is Mr. Edwards. He was up and down all night".

"I see. Well, I'll just go up and see Jennifer. If he was up and down all night, then she was too, and she'll probably sleep late. We'll take care of breakfast when we wake up".

"Got it".

He took his bag and climbed the stairs, and headed straight into Jennifer's room. She was sound asleep.

He quietly changed into some pajamas and then got in bed with her and wrapped his arms around her.

She woke up and kissed him and snuggled up to him and then they went back to sleep.

They woke up around 8.

"Morning".

"Morning. When did you get here?"

"Around 5 a.m."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Walter said your dad was up and down in the night, and I figured you needed your sleep".

He scratched her back as he held her.

"Pa was supposed to sleep all night, with the medicine the nurse gave him. But he woke up around 1, and wanted to see me. So, she came and got me".

"What did he want?"

"Well, he was adamant yesterday afternoon that he didn't want any services, but now he says he's changed his mind. Told me he made me some notes. Told me that he loved you and Walter, and that you were a good man for me, and then told me no more hiding".

"No more hiding?"

"Yeah, when I was 7, I hid up in the loft at the barn, and he and momma were looking for me for most of the afternoon. I finally came out around 5 hours later, and they were frantic. Momma was so glad to see me, but he was pissed to no end".

Jonathan chuckled.

"I think he's worried that I'll be ok, and that Walter will be ok".

"Probably. How did he take the news about the tumor?"

"Well, I suppose. I think he was gung-ho for the surgery, but then when the doctor said he didn't recommend it, he seemed to accept that too".

They got up and got dressed, and then headed downstairs.

"Morning. How is he?"

"No change. He's been sound asleep since you went upstairs earlier".

"This is my husband, Jonathan. Jonathan, this is dad's hospice nurse, Monique".

"Hi, nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you as well. Ma'am, I just received word that Annie will be taking over for me in 2 hours".

"Ok, thank you".

Jennifer leaned down to her dad and patted his hand.

"Pa, Jonathan's here. Want to wake up and say hi?"

Nothing.

"It's ok, darling. Let him sleep".

They headed to the kitchen and made themselves some breakfast.

Jennifer filled Walter in on what had happened in the night.

"I think he's hanging on because he's convinced we won't be ok. Maybe we should all try and convince him that we will be".

"Good idea".

After breakfast, the nurse came and found Jennifer.

"Ma'am, there's no easy way to say this. I think your father has slipped into a coma. I don't expect him to wake up again".

"Is he in any pain?"

"No, I don't believe so".

Jennifer nodded.

She and Jonathan sat with him till the early afternoon, and then took a walk around the property.

"I hate that I didn't get to ride this trip. But selling the horses was the right decision."

"When did he sell them?"

"About 4 months ago. He stated last night he wants you to help me sell this place".

"Are you ready to sell it?"

"Not just yet. But I don't want to hang on to it forever either".

They came back inside the house, and went back to the living room.

"Mr. Hart, you had an urgent phone call, from a Mark Hankins in California".

"I'll call him right away".

He went to the study to call Mark while Jennifer returned to her father's bedside.

About 45 minutes later, Jonathan came out of the study.

"Darling, there are some business matters that have come up, and I wasn't expecting that, and there's just no way to work around it, I have to go back to California".

"What's happening?"

"Well, the insurance adjuster won't deal with anyone but me. And I spent 30 minutes on the phone with him, trying to convince him that it was ok, but he refuses. And it's not fair to everyone else for me to hold everything up".

"I understand, it's alright".

"I'll be back as soon as I can".

They shared a few kisses and then he headed upstairs to get his bag.

He came back downstairs and found her in the living room.

"Want me to drive you to the airport?"

"No, no. I've called a cab. You stay here".

"I love you, call me when you land?"

"I promise I will. I love you too".

She walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye and then returned to her father.

Jonathan called just after dinner and told her he landed safely and was headed to the office.

"I'm only going to be here for a couple of hours. Call me when you head to bed, darling".

"I love you, I'll do just that".

"It looks as if starting tomorrow, I'll be in round-the-clock meetings. Contract negotiations are always tedious".

"Yeah, I remember".

"If you need me, call the office, and Deanne will interrupt me".

"Alright. I love you".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss and then hung up.

Everything was quiet in the Edwards' house, and then around 10, Jennifer headed to bed.

***The next morning***

Jennifer checked on her dad when she woke up. No change.

She and Walter had breakfast, and then she helped him with the dishes.

She was in the study, going through some of her dad's papers, when she found more threatening letters. The handwriting all looked the same, so she bundled them together. She figured they might have come from that Pedroli person her father had warned her about.

Around 10:30, someone rang the doorbell.

She went to answer it, and found a deliveryman.

"Hi, delivery for Jennifer Hart".

"That's me."

The delivery man was being extremely loud.

He brought in a nice flower display, and two packages.

"Sign here, ma'am".

The nurse came over and asked him to quiet down or go outside.

Jennifer signed the clipboard and took the packages and the flowers to the living room.

The bouquet was a crystal vase, filled with pink and purple snapdragon, lilacs, and pink ranunculus, her favorite flower. She knew that Jonathan had sent them.

She dug for the card and found it, and opened it.

 _Love you more than you know-can't wait to spend a weekend at the cabin with you. Enjoy the packages. Jonathan_.

She was touched by his thoughtfulness.

She opened the first package and found a brand-new cellphone, along with a note.

 _I upgraded you and I and that means new phones. Same number. Love you_.

She opened the other package and found a new laptop and a note.

 _Just because I love you_.

She turned her phone on and then plugged it into the charger, and then sent Jonathan a text.

 **Love you most. Miss you ten times that. No changes here. Call you later tonight. Muah**.

She opened her laptop and got it all set up, and then settled into the recliner next to her dad and started working on an article.

A little while later, Jonathan texted back.

 **These meetings are monotonous**.

She looked at it and responded.

 **I bet. I found some more threatening letters. Do you think you could help me sell the gallery? Like you and your legal team?**

She played with her phone for a little bit, and then he returned the text.

 **Absolutely. We'll talk more about it later. Don't do anything till we talk to my legal team. I love you. How's the laptop?**

She quickly typed back.

 **It's amazing, just like you. And I love the new phone too. You spoil me, Mr. H. I'm so lucky to be Mrs. H**.

She finished her article and then took a nap next to her dad.

She woke up around 3 when the nurse shook her foot. Her father was grabbing at his chest and gasping.

"This is it, ma'am".

She sat up and grabbed her dad's hand, as he peacefully stepped out of this life and into the next one. It was quick, and the nurse assured her that it was painless for him.

Walter made the necessary arrangements for him to be taken, and then she picked up her cell phone and called Jonathan.

***Los Angeles***

Jonathan was stuck in an endless labor meeting. He was relieved to see his cell phone ringing.

"Everyone, this is my wife, and it's probably important. Let's take 10".

He picked up and stepped into a nearby office.

"Hey".

"He's gone". Jennifer started to cry pretty hard.

"I'm sorry, darling. I hate that I'm not there with you. I'll catch the next flight".

"No, no. I think I'm going to come home tomorrow. I have some arrangements to make and all that, and I need to call my aunts, but I don't want to start cleaning out the house for a bit, so I think I want to come home first".

"I'll send Jack to fly you home first thing in the morning".

"Thank you. I love you, I'm sorry I interrupted your meeting".

"Don't worry about that, I was grateful for a break".

"Can you ask Max to pick me up tomorrow? There are some things I want to bring back with me, like a lot of his paintings and stuff like that and it will be tough if I take a cab".

"Certainly."

"Ok, I need to call my aunts. I love you".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss and then hung up and called her aunts.

She also called the gallery and told them that he had passed and asked them to let the art community know.

Her final call was to her dad's lawyer, who said he would stop by later that afternoon.

She went and found the notepad that he had written the notes on. On it were the words-burial service, no visitation or formal funeral. Next to your mother. Move us to California.

She picked up the phone and called the funeral home and told them she wanted him to have the nicest casket available, and made arrangements for them to come get her mom and prepare her for moving to California. She then called a cemetery in Los Angeles near her and Jonathan's house, and told them she wanted to purchase two plots side by side and a tombstone marker to go between them.

She was glad to get things taken care of, but she felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Her father's lawyer showed up, and handed her a copy of the will. It was just as she expected-he left everything to her, and a sizeable bank account to Walter.

She told Walter that he was welcome to stay as long as he wanted or needed, and that in the coming months, she would begin the process of selling the estate.

She called Jonathan as she climbed into bed that night.

They chatted for a bit, and then hung up.

Jennifer couldn't remember when she had ever felt so alone in her life.

***The next morning***

Jennifer said goodbye to Walter, and promised to keep in touch.

She arrived at the airport, and boarded the plane.

She had an easy flight without any issues.

They landed in LA, and Max was there waiting on her.

"Hi ya Mrs. H. My condolences on the loss of your pop, he was a good man"

"HI Max. Thank you".

They shared a sweet hug, and then loaded the wagon.

He took her home and helped her unload the wagon.

She went upstairs and took a bubble bath, and then put on some lounging clothes.

Jonathan got home around 4.

"Hi darling".

"Hi". She went to him and hugged him.

"Have a good flight?"

"Yes, I did".

"So, what are the arrangements?"

"Well, he wrote on a notepad that he wanted a burial service, no visitation. And also that he wanted me to move him and Mama here to California, so it would be easier on me. So, I figured why not have the service here, when I get them here. So, I called and made the arrangements, and I have to meet with the cemetery tomorrow. And I brought the papers of his will so that you could go over them. But it's not an emergency, it can wait till your not so swamped with stuff at the office".

"Sounds good".

"Everything he left to me, he left to you and me. So, you have some papers that are coming to sign as well".

"Sounds about right".

He kissed her forehead.

She pressed her head against his chest.

"I knew I would miss him, but I never dreamed I would miss him this much".


	6. Chapter 6

***A Week Later***

"Forasmuch as it pleased our Lord to have the soul of our dearly departed Stephen Sutton Edwards return to him, we commit his body to the ground: ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in sure and in certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life, and through our Lord Jesus Christ, where he shall lay at thy feet and find divine mercy. Amen".

"Amen".

"Suzanne Elizabeth McDowell Edwards previously returned to our Lord years before. Now, she joins her husband in their final resting place. Let us observe a moment of silence in her honor".

Everyone bowed their heads and observed a moment of silence, until the minister said "Amen".

"Ladies and Gentleman, on behalf of Mr. Edwards daughter, Jennifer Hart, and her husband Jonathan, it is my honor to thank you all for coming, and to let you know that there will be a reception hosted at the Hart's home immediately following this. 3100 Willow Pond Drive. Please, take a minute, and say your goodbyes."

Jennifer watched stoically as they lowered her dad's casket into the ground first, and then her mother beside them. She walked up and tossed in a white rose on top of both, and blew them both a kiss, and then stepped back. Jonathan tossed in a couple roses as well and then returned to her side. Max followed them, and pretty soon they were all back at the limo.

It had been a lovely service, and she truly thought her dad would have been proud of it. She was ready to get this day over with, and be by herself.

Jonathan tried to console her in the limo, but it was hard. She silently cried as they rode back to the house.

As soon as they got inside, Jennifer carried in some of the flowers, and Jonathan made her a sparkling water with crushed ice, her favorite.

"Thank you, darling".

People started showing up, and the caterers had the food all ready. Jennifer had ordered all of her dad's favorites-lemon dill chicken skewers, veggie plates, parmesan couscous, cheese quesadillas with fresh guacamole. She had also ordered his favorite beer, and had left instructions for the caterer to make her mom's famous sweet tea recipe and bacon parmesan bites.

People started coming up to her and offering her their condolences. Finally, after a couple of hours, it was just her, Jonathan, Max, the Kendall's, Laura and James and Bill and Vanessa in the house.

"Jennifer, why don't we have a girl's day tomorrow? Lunch, some shopping, we can get our nails done".

"That's sweet. But I have too much to do."

"Darling, if you want to go have lunch, it's fine. I can have the lawyers handle the estate if that's what you're worried about".

"No, it's not his estate. I have to call and check on Walter, and I have to figure out cleaning out the house, and selling it, and the gallery".

"Well, maybe one day next week, when you aren't so busy".

Jennifer nodded.

Everyone stayed a little longer, and then said goodbye to her and headed out.

She paid the caterer's, quietly put the leftovers away and then headed upstairs to change clothes.

Jonathan and Max cleaned up everything else and a few minutes later, she came back downstairs.

Jonathan wrapped his arms around her as they sat on the couch with a cocktail.

They spent a quiet evening together, and then Jennifer went to bed early.

***Across town***

Two people were meeting in a dark alley.

"What do you got for me?"

"Well, things are slowly being rebuilt. But he froze the accounts and sales and all that, and he hasn't unfrozen them. I can't do anything till that takes place".

"Nudge him a little. Tell him you want to buy some stock or something. Maybe he forgot that he froze them".

"Mr. Hart forget? Nah….he's too smart for that".

"Well, figure out something. We don't have much time left".

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it".

***Two Weeks Later***

Jennifer was at home, working on an emergency edit for a magazine. She was trying to get it finished before Jonathan got home, so they could have dinner together.

"Mrs. H., Mr. H. on the phone for you".

"Thanks, Max".

She stopped typing and then picked up the phone.

"Hi darling".

"Hi gorgeous. I just got a phone call. How would you feel about going to dinner with Susan and Drew and Laura and James and Bill and Vanessa?"

"I'm ok with that".

"Perfect. Susan is making all of us reservations at Mastriano's Chop House, for 6:30."

"I haven't been there before. Have you?"

"No, I haven't. Susan has though. She said it's a dressy place, but not a formal one".

"Got it. Will you be home soon?"

"Yes, as soon as this meeting is over."

"Wonderful. I love you, I hope your meeting goes well".  
"I love you too, more than you know. How was your chat with Walter?"

"Hasn't happened yet. I'll call him in a few minutes".

"Well, send him my regards. I love you, I'll be home soon".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss and then hung up the phone and got back to work.

She had just finished her edit when Jonathan came in.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi handsome. Perfect timing".

He smiled at her.

"My timing is always perfect".

"Yes, it is".

She leaned up and kissed him a couple times.

"I missed you today".

"Yeah? I missed you too".

"Darling, I've been thinking. I know I'm too old to have a baby, but what do you think about adopting a baby?"

"What? You want to adopt a baby?"

"Yeah, I mean….it's the circle of life. Pa's gone, but a new life can come in".

"Jennifer, I'll meet with anyone you want me to, you know that. But this just doesn't seem like the right time. I mean, with everything going on at the office, and everything going on with you trying to decide when to sell your dad's house…it's just not the right time".

"You're right, it was a dumb idea. I have no business being a parent".

"Baby, it wasn't a dumb idea. It was a great idea, just at the wrong time".

He hugged her for a few minutes and then she went to get dressed.

He went and had a beer with Max.

"Hey Mr. H."

"Hey Max".

"Mr. H., how do you think Mrs. H. is doing?"

"I have no idea, Max".

***Mastriano's Chop House***

Jennifer and Jonathan pulled up to Mastriano's and parked and headed inside.

They were the first ones there, so the hostess showed them to their table.

Everyone arrived within about 5 minutes, and then Jonathan ordered 2 bottles of wine for the table.

"Jennifer, we were talking today-what do you think about taking a girl's trip?"

"That sounds fun. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, we could do a cruise, or go skiing, or to a resort in the tropics somewhere".

"Or we could do a long weekend at a spa, and get massages and facials and seaweed wraps".

"I like that idea".

"We could find a spa that's near somewhere we can ski".

"Even better".

"When do you want to go?"

"Whenever you guys do".

"Perfect. I'll make the arrangements".

She took a sip of her drink and leaned over against Jonathan.

"You think you can live without me for a long weekend?"

"It will be excruciatingly hard, but I'll manage".

He kissed her cheek.

She smiled at him. It was the first time he remembered seeing her smile in weeks.

In the end, the ladies decided to just go somewhere tropical and lay in the sun. Susan volunteered to make all the arrangements.

They had a nice dinner and then everyone headed home.

As soon as they came inside the house, Max sat up.

"Mr. H., Herschel called. He needs you to call him. It's urgent".

"Thanks, Max".

Jennifer and Jonathan headed upstairs to change clothes.

Jonathan picked up the phone and called Herschel.

"Hey, it's Jonathan".

"Jonathan, thanks for calling me. There's no easy way to say this. I got wind of an arrest, that had possible connections to one of my cases. So, I went to check it out. And I think we have a link to who bombed Hart Industries."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, I realize that it's late. But would you mind if I dropped by? This involves Jennifer too".

"Not at all. Come on".

"Thanks, I'll see you in a few minutes".

He hung up and stepped into the bathroom.

"Darling, Herschel is coming over. He says he has a link to who bombed Hart Industries and it involves you too".

"Why would that involve me?"

"I have no idea. That's what he's going to tell us".

Jennifer put on some black velour lounging pants, and one of Jonathan's t-shirts and a pair of his socks. He put on some sweatpants and a Henley, and they headed downstairs.

Herschel arrived a few minutes later.

"Hi, thanks for seeing me so late".

"No problem".

He sat down, and they started talking.

"I received a call about an arrest. Long story short, this person was a male, and was staying in a seedy motel about 4 hours away from here. This hotel is a known prostitution/drug hangout, and the local police periodically raid it. When they raided it yesterday morning, they discovered this particular suspect with someone underage, and an arrest was made. Almost immediately, he wanted to make a deal, he wanted to turn evidence. So, they conducted the interview and then called me in. He says he was paid to blow up Hart Industries. It was a 3-step plan, with the first step being to blow up your company".

"What are the other two parts of the plan?"

"Buy up all the stock of Hart Industries so that he could force you out. And I gathered that he thought you would be at the office, Jennifer. I think you were the intended target of the bombing".

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, he indicated that the third step was to convince Stephen Sutton Edwards to sell his gallery. And he figured that Mr. Edwards would be so grief-stricken over his daughter dying that it wouldn't be hard to convince him to sell".

"I see".

"Has your father mentioned anything about offers on his gallery?"

"He passed away a few weeks ago. But right before that, he did tell me not to accept any offers on the gallery from a Marcus Pedroli".

"Interesting. The name Marcus Pedroli is one of the aliases that has been mentioned".

"Who paid this guy to blow up my company?"

"He is refusing to divulge that information, unless he can strike a deal that involves immunity for the explosion".

"Three of my employees were killed in that explosion. One of them was hands down, one of the most valuable assets to the company. Not to mention that my wife was the intended target. No deal".

"I appreciate that, Jonathan. But it may not be your decision".

"Whose decision would it be?"

"The district attorneys".

"That's preposterous! This man killed 3 innocent people. 3 people who were at their jobs, doing their job and nothing more. 3 people who would give anyone the shirt off their back and their last dollar. That has to mean something".

"And furthermore, I haven't ever been involved in my father's art gallery. And this person decided that I was just disposable."

"I'm sorry-it's out of my hands. Now, I brought some mug shots, of the people this person is known to have associated with."

They looked through them. On the last page, Jonathan recognized three people.

"This guy right here, he applied to work for me about 2 months ago. He was denied a position because of his criminal record. This guy delivers our paper and office supplies once a month. And this one-he looks familiar to me, but I'm not placing him."

Herschel wrote all of that down and promised to investigate further.

"Have you done any deals with anyone lately that you would deem as suspicious?"

"Not really. There is one person who seems hell-bent on merging his company with mine. A guy named Keith Atkins."

"What was suspicious about him?"

"Well, typically when I want to purchase a company, it's one that I have sought out or they place it for sale and I look into it. Keith's company is Worldwide Electronics, Inc. I had never heard of them. He approached me, and stated that he wanted to have a meeting to do a sales pitch, and I agreed. Instead of him pitching me a product, he pitched the company. I turned him down, but he keeps reinitiating the conversation".

"I'll add him to my list. Jennifer, what's the status on your father's art gallery?"

"I instructed them to shut down, and do an inventory of what pieces they have and their value. Other than that, it's closed".

"Have you had any offers?"

"No, I haven't".

"Ok, go with me on this. What if you put the gallery up for sale, and you only agree to meet with buyers here in Los Angeles?"

"Herschel, if you are suggesting what I think you are suggesting, I won't hear of it".

"She will be monitored the entire time, Jonathan. She won't ever be in danger".

"Jennifer isn't part of the equation".

"Jennifer might be our only chance of getting this guy".

"Jennifer isn't interested".

"Jennifer is sitting right here! Jennifer can make up her own mind, and Jennifer would appreciate being asked!"

Jennifer's eyes were blazing.

"We're sorry darling".

"Jennifer, would you be willing to help us catch this guy?"

"I'm not opposed to it. But I'm not sure what you want me to do, exactly. And I'm most definitely still in the beginning stages of selling the gallery. I haven't even been to the gallery in years".

"Ok, so that's step 1. You go there, you give it a personal inventory, and set your price. Get the word out that it's for sale, and that interested buyers can meet you in Los Angeles. Then, when buyers contact you, you contact me. I'll put a wire on you, or a listening device in the room, perhaps, and you'll meet with them, and at the end, we'll come in and take them down".

"Herschel, if Jennifer gets hurt in this-"

"She won't Jonathan. Trust me".

Jennifer laced her fingers through his and kissed his shoulder.

"Darling, why don't you come to the gallery with me? I'll get it done faster if you are there too, and I have to decide if I want to include my fathers' house in the sale of the gallery as well. And then, we can come back here, and then see if this person takes the bait".

"You mean you're seriously considering this?"

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"Yes, actually. Why don't we hire someone to impersonate you, so you don't get caught in the line of fire?"

"Jonathan, that wouldn't be fair of us to put someone else at risk."

"She has a point. And also, they know what your wife looks like, Jonathan. Her father had pictures of her up at his gallery".

"Honey, it's going to be fine. You can be there too, if you'd like."

"I can't believe you're willing to do this".

"Stanley shouldn't have had to pay with his life because of me, Jonathan. Nobody should."


	7. Chapter 7

Jonathan and Herschel continued to butt heads on the issue of using Jennifer as bait to catch the guy.

Finally, Jonathan saw him out, promising him they would be in touch. He locked up afterwards, and then he and Jennifer headed upstairs to bed.

They quietly changed for bed, and then Jennifer went to wash her face.

Finally, Jonathan brought it up.

"Baby, all I'm trying to do is protect you".

"I know that. But Herschel will be there, and you can be there too. Pa didn't leave just the gallery and his estate to me, he left it to you and me. So, as long as we put your name on the contract to sell, it wouldn't look abnormal for you to be there".

"That's the only way this is going to happen. And I'm not saying it's going to happen. But it's for damn sure not going to happen without me there. If you're involved, I'm involved. If there's trouble, I want to be close by".

"You're sweet".

She leaned up and kissed him.

She went and climbed into bed, and he climbed in next to her.

"This is all kind of strange. I wasn't even thinking about selling the gallery till tonight".

"What were you going to do with it?"

"Nothing just yet. It's the final piece of my dad that I have left. But I really don't have any reason to keep it, and it's not feasible for me to keep it, and if it will help us catch Stanley's killer, then we need to sell it".

He reached up and turned out the light. He wrapped his arms around her, as she settled on to his chest.

"You know, out of all of the things that I love the most about you, and believe me, the list is pretty damn long, I think the fact that you always put others first is at the top. I love the fact that you are willing to do whatever it takes to catch the person who is responsible for killing Stanley".

"Darling, I was fond of Stanley, you know that. And I know that he was invaluable to you and to the company. But honey, I thought you were dead that day till you walked in the door. And there is no doubt in my mind that whomever this person is saw Stanley's car and thought it was yours. And you would have been dead, if you had been there. That's a fact. I'm not a vigilante, but I have a problem with people trying to kill my husband".

He chuckled.

"Your husband isn't that fond of it, either."

"That's why I agreed to do this, Jonathan. You mean more to me than anyone or anything."

He kissed her, and held her tight.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

They spent the next few hours making love before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

***A week later***

Jennifer and Jonathan had agreed to go to London, and see about selling her dad's house and the gallery.

He had left his house in London to his sister and her husband, but they signed it back over to Jennifer.

She decided to sell the house separately from the gallery.

She and Jonathan had a romantic dinner at La Scala, and then headed to the airport. They were taking the overnight flight to London.

They boarded the plane, and got settled.

She leaned against his shoulder as they took off, and he gave her a few kisses to distract her. As much as they flew, she still got nervous during taking off and landing sometimes.

They reclined their seats and watched a movie, and then headed to bed a little while later.

She changed into a nightgown while he went and told Jack they were heading to bed.

He came and climbed into bed next to her, and she scooted over towards him.

"Darling, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about all the times we've slept in this bed".

"We've had some memorable moments in here, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have".

She scratched his chest for a moment.

"Darling…how happy are you with our sex life?"

"Very happy, why?"

"Well, I just sometimes think I could make you happier."

"Like how?"

"Like, if I was more adventurous, or more spontaneous".

"Darling, if I wasn't happy with our sex life, you'd know it."

"Is there something you want us to do that we aren't doing?"

"Jennifer, where is this coming from?"

"I don't know. I just don't want us to ever lose our spark for each other…"

"We won't. I promise".

She scratched his neck with her fingernail and then kissed it.

"I know I haven't been myself lately, darling. I promise you, I'm going to change and be better than I was before".

"Jennifer, you don't have to change anything. I love you just the way you are. And you suffered a profound loss, darling. We both did. Two, actually. It's fine, darling. I'm not upset with you for being upset, or for feeling how you feel. I would be beside myself with worry if you didn't show those feelings".

"I'm so thankful I have you in my life. You always know just what to say".

She climbed on top of him as he reached up and turned out the light.

He ran his hands up and down her body, finally settling them on her breasts. He pulled the nightgown up over her head and tossed it to the floor.

She leaned forward, and started kissing him all over, and ran her breasts across his face, to his delight.

He lifted them both, and shrugged out of his boxer briefs in one swift motion.

He lowered them back down to the bed, and then she lowered herself on to him.

Their hip motions became synchronous. Jennifer knew exactly how to move her body to make his feel good.

"Faster, baby".

She did as he instructed, and quickened her strokes.

"Oh….god….Jennifer…."

"Say it….darling…."

He was quiet.

"Say it….come on, darling….say it".

"I love you…more than anyone…else in the world…"

Hearing that was all she needed. They both came to a mutual climax, and rode the waves of ecstasy together.

He rolled them till they were both on their sides, and kissed her passionately as he pulled out of her.

He held her till they were both calmed down, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

***The next day***

Jennifer and Jonathan had made it to London without any problems.

They arrived at her father's house, and found it to be mostly in order. He only had the bare essentials in the house, furniture wise. Not a lot of personal effects.

"Well, I guess we can pack up what we want, and sell the house furnished or donate the furniture, I suppose".

It only took them about 2 hours to pack the house of the personal effects they wanted, and then Jonathan contacted a realtor and got the process started to get an appraisal and the house put on the market.

By 5 p.m., they were finished at the house and starving.

They headed to their hotel, and changed clothes.

"Darling, we can order room service and have a wonderful dinner here and then crash, or we can go out for a wonderful dinner somewhere".

She walked over to him and kissed him.

"What if we have dinner at Cottingham's, and then dessert at Churchill's?"

"I'd love it".

He kissed her once more and they got ready and headed out.

She laced her fingers through his as they headed to the elevator.

As they walked through the lobby of the Ritz, Jonathan held her hand tighter. By the time they got outside, she had to let go of his hand.

They climbed into a cab.

"Darling, why were you squeezing my hand so tight?"

"I'm sorry. It's just, those guys were looking at you."

"People look at me all the time, Jonathan."

"I know. And I just don't want anyone to think you're available".

"You don't have a thing to worry about, Mr. Hart".

She leaned over and kissed him.

They arrived at Cottingham's, and were taken to a table almost immediately.

"Darling, I've been thinking. What if I pose for a painting, and we offer that painting to a few select galleries? That might help draw out whomever this is as well".

"I think that's a very bad idea."

"Why?"

"We'll talk about it later". He kissed her cheek.

The music started playing, so they placed their orders and headed to the dance floor.

She rested her cheek against his and rubbed his back while they danced, and just tried to enjoy the moment.

They danced, ate, and enjoyed themselves, and then they headed to Churchill's, where they danced and had champagne and dessert before calling it a night.

They came into their room at the Ritz, and then changed clothes for bed.

"So, darling, why don't you want me to sit for a painting?"

"I don't want anyone else to get it. And it wouldn't be fair if we offered it for sale, knowing that I was going to get it in the end".

"But what's so wrong with someone else ending up with a painting of me? It's not like it would be a risqué pose".

"Baby, you're the most beautiful woman in the world".

"Thank you".

"And the thought of a painting of you ending up in someone else's house, while they do the five-finger knuckle shuffle while looking at you-that makes my skin crawl".

"Fine. I won't do it".

He could tell she was disappointed.

They climbed into bed, and he turned on the tv and tried to find the news while she read a while.

After the news was over, he found a movie on tv. She eventually put her book down and snuggled up with him.

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"If you want to pose for the painting, do it. I'll just make sure I'm the highest bidder, no matter what".

She laced her fingers through his and kissed the back of his hand.

She eventually fell asleep with her head on his chest.

***The next morning***

Jennifer and Jonathan got up and got ready and headed to her father's gallery. They were meeting the gallery manager, Marie, there at 9.

They showed up right on time.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hart. I'm Marie."

"Hi, I'm Jennifer. This is my husband Jonathan".

"Welcome to your father's gallery. We did an inventory, and I made you a current price list, based on the price your father assigned each piece".

"Oh, thank you, that's incredibly helpful".

"I take it you are selling the gallery?"

"Yes. I've been thinking. I think I want to bring the paintings home to Los Angeles, and sell them at an art auction, and then announce at the art auction that the gallery is for sale".

"You know, there is an art auction that your father attended every year. It's coming up, and this year, it's in Los Angeles."

"Wonderful!"

Marie found her the flyer and gave it to her.

"It's at the Hunt-Chandler house, in downtown Los Angeles."

"Yes, I know exactly where that is".

"Here is the contact information. They have called about 10 times asking for your father, so I'm sure they will be thrilled to hear from you".

"Wonderful".

They set about and started wrapping and packing the paintings. Jennifer found a few that she wanted to keep for herself. The rest she marked as part of the auction.

Jonathan hired a moving crew to take the paintings to the plane for them.

It took her about an hour to go through his desk. She finally found the deed papers for the gallery.

When they were all through, she put a for sale sign in the window, and then locked the gallery for the last time.

"Thank you so much for your help, Marie. I appreciate it".

"My pleasure, Mrs. Hart".

Jennifer and Jonathan took a cab back to the hotel.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I am."


	8. Chapter 8

***Six Weeks Later***

Jennifer and Jonathan were busier than they had been in a long time-he with rebuilding the office, her with the art auction.

The auction was tonight, and all of her dad's paintings had been entered into it. There was such an interest in her father's collection, that the auction house had scheduled a separate night just for his collection to be auctioned off.

Jonathan had gone with her to negotiate the terms of the deal, but it turned out that she didn't need him. She negotiated a pretty good deal herself. She would have final say on the price of each piece, and she and Jonathan would give a short speech at the beginning of the auction.

She was at home, waiting on him to get home. She had his tux all ready for him to put on, and was upstairs putting on her gown when she heard him come inside.

"Jennifer?"

"Up here".

She slipped into the bedroom and waited till he closed the bedroom door.

"Hi darling".

"Hi handsome".

She leaned up and kissed him. She was wearing only a black lace thong and a black lace strapless pushup bra.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"You are so beautiful".

"No, no. We don't have time. After, darling. I promise you it will be worth waiting for".

"It always is".

She kissed him again and then finished getting ready.

Her dress was bright blue, with black rhinestones across the bodice, tapering towards her waist. It had a wide skirt, and was strapless with just a hint of a sweetheart neckline. She paired it with black peep toe stilettos, and a black lace clutch. She put on the diamond necklace her father gave her when she married Jonathan, and her mother's diamond earrings.

"Darling, can you check my tie?"

"Certainly".

She straightened his tie and then kissed him.

"Are you going to be able to fit your dress in the car?"

"Yes, darling. Max is driving us, and I'm going to sit in the back".

They headed downstairs, and he helped her into the car. He sat up front with Max.

They made it to the Hunt-Chandler home in about 20 minutes.

***Hunt-Chandler Home***

The auction started precisely at 6. They had cocktails, appetizers and the art auction. Jennifer and Jonathan took the microphone in the beginning.

"Hi everyone, and thank you for coming tonight. My dad has always had a keen eye for collecting art. He has held art auctions over the years, but this is the biggest auction of any of his collections. On behalf of my dad, my husband Jonathan and myself, I want to personally thank each of you for your interest and for coming tonight. Now, I want to tell you-each piece is for sale, and some pieces are part of a set. If you purchase the set, I'll accept the set price, instead of the individual price for all three. And finally, to those of you who are interested, my father's gallery is for sale. It is located in London, and comes furnished. If you are interested, please see me after the auction. Once again, on behalf of my husband Jonathan, and my dad, thank you all for coming. Get your paddles ready".

They all clapped for her and then she and Jonathan stepped out of the way and the auction began.

In just under three hours, they were about to sell the final piece.

Herschel came up to Jennifer.

"Any inquiries on the gallery yet?"

"Not yet".

When the final piece sold, everyone clapped, and headed for the checkout.

Jennifer stayed behind about an hour and tallied up everything. When it was all said and done, they had made about $250,000 more than what her dad would have made had he sold all the pieces.

Just as they were about to leave, one of the assistants came up to Jennifer.

"Hi, we had three people express interest in buying your father's gallery. I took their business cards from them, and gave each of them one of yours".

"Thank you, that's wonderful".

They headed home and a quiet ride. Jonathan could tell she was tired and trying to process all of it.

***Willow Pond***

They all came inside.

"It was a wonderful party, Mrs. H. You did good".

"Thanks, Max".

"Night Max, we're heading up".

"Night you two".

Jonathan unzipped Jennifer's dress for her, like he always did.

She quickly stepped out of it, and changed into a nightgown.

He came up behind her and started kissing her neck.

"Mmmm, that feels great".

"How about one of my classic massages to go with more of this?"

"You're on".

He stepped in front of her.

"Great. My neck is really bothering me. And can you use your elbows this time?"

"Jonathan!"

She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it before climbing onto the bed.

"It's my turn. You promised".

He climbed on top of Jennifer's back and took her top off.

For the next half hour, he kneaded warm massage oil into her skin and really got her knots out.

He was almost finished with her massage when Max knocked on the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. H., you still awake?"

"Max, this better be good".

"Mrs. H. has a long-distance phone call from London. They said they gotta speak with her".

"Thanks Max".

He leaned over and got the phone and handed it to her.

"Hello?...This is Jennifer Hart…I see. Yes, I'll take that….I see….Well, I'm willing to sit down and discuss it, but it will have to be here in Los Angeles….yes, that's fine. Ok, thank you".

She handed the phone back to him and he hung up.

"That was the realtor in London. Someone made an offer on Pa's London house, and they also made an offer on the gallery. They agreed to come to Los Angeles and set up a meeting with me about it".

"Wonderful".

As soon as her massage was finished, she sat up and moved to lay down at the head of the bed.

She snuggled up next to him.

"Darling-"

He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately, but tenderly. Whatever thought she had in her mind that she wanted to share with him was long gone by the time he was finished kissing her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him again.

"I missed you", she whispered.

"I missed you too."

After agreeing to not let anything separate them and distract them again, she kissed him a few more times and ran her fingers through his hair.

She started kissing his neck, and purposely driving him crazy.

He was loving every second of it.

They spent the next couple of hours making love, and then fell asleep together, just as in love as they day they married.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer and Jonathan had a wonderful breakfast together and then he left for the office.

"I love you, have a good day".

"I love you too. Call me if you need me. Do me a favor-don't meet any potential buyers without me".

"You got it".

She kissed him a few times, and then he headed out and she headed for the study.

She decided to write an op-ed piece, all about her dad's life. It kept her busy till about 10:30, when there was a delivery.

"I'll get it, Mrs. H."

"Thanks, Max".

A few minutes later, he brought her a lovely bouquet of flowers.

"How beautiful".

The bouquet was filled with hot pink rose buds, purple lilacs and galaxy orchids. She dug for the card and read it.

 _I hope every night with you is as wonderful as last night was. I love you-Jonathan_.

She smiled and then put the card in her desk drawer.

She gave the flowers a good sniff and then put them on the side of her desk and got back to work.

About 20 minutes later, the phone rang and she reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey".

"Hi darling. Thank you for the flowers".

"Glad you like them. Listen, I thought I was going to be home around 5, but we had to add an emergency meeting with a buyer, so it's probably going to be 7 or 8 before I get home".

"Oh, that's ok. I tell you what, I'll have Max make us a late dinner".

"You're the best, darling. I love you".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

About an hour later, Susan called.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good, I guess. How are you?"

"Great. Listen, I made the arrangements for our girl's trip. We have 2 rooms reserved at the Seascapes Resort and Spa in Santo Domingo, in the Dominican Republic."

"Did you buy flight tickets yet?"

"Not yet. I was going to call everyone and tell them what flight to book it on and hopefully we can all book the same one".

"I tell you what. Let me see if Jonathan is using his plane. And if he's not, then maybe we can and that will be easier and save us all some money".

"Great idea!"

"I'll call him and call you right back".

"Perfect".

She hung up the phone and called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Can the girls and I use your plane for our girls trip?"

"Sure. When were you thinking?"

"Wednesday night thru Sunday".

"I'll call Jack and make the arrangements. Tell everyone to be at the airport at 8".

"Thanks darling. I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up and called Susan.

"It's a go. We need to meet at the airport, at the Tarmac, at 8 Wednesday night".

"Wonderful! So what if we pick everyone up and all ride together?"

"Great idea".

"Wonderful. I'll be in touch, and I will for sure see you Wednesday night".

"Great. Thank you".

They hung up, and Jennifer got back to work for a little bit.

She filled Max in on the late dinner arrangements, and then went upstairs to pack.

She had just finished packing when Jonathan got home.

"Darling, you up here?"

"Yeah, up here".

He came into the room and saw her suitcase on the bed.

"All packed?"

"Yep, almost".

She leaned up and kissed him and hugged him.

"Hi. I missed you".

"I missed you too. Max said dinner was almost ready".

"Good".

She put her hand on his chest.

"How did your meeting go?"

"Not well. I have several mergers in the works, but everyone is leery to sign the paperwork because of the bombing. And the new offices just don't feel like our offices. Everyone is just out of sorts".

"I'm sorry darling. It will get better".

"I hope so".

"Darling, have you considered buying brand new offices and not rebuilding?"

"Yes, but I can't seem to find a space that's big enough, or that is nice enough. I don't want a fixer upper building. I want somewhere my employees will be safe."

"And I want you to be safe too, darling".

She leaned up and kissed him again.

After they had changed clothes, he took her hand and led her downstairs.

They had a lovely romantic dinner, and then he came upstairs and sat with her while she finished packing.

She put on a black lace nightgown, and straddled his back and gave him a back scratch.

"Oooooh, right there. Just like that".

"Darling, are you going to be ok without me this weekend? Max is going to be in Vegas at a poker tournament".

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll probably just work late each day".

"I want you to take care of yourself, darling. Make sure you get enough rest. I had Max get all your favorites at the store today".

He reached back and squeezed her ass.

They switched turns after his back scratch was over, and he rubbed her back some.

"Baby, I promise you, as soon as we get through this business stuff, you and I are going to spend a long weekend at the cabin".

"Wonderful. We haven't been there in a long time".

"I hate that I've been so distracted lately".

"It's not your fault, darling. You couldn't have predicted this".

"I just feel so responsible, though, for all of it. And I hate that this affected you".

"Darling, I promise. I'm fine. This isn't your fault".

After her massage was over, she settled on to his chest.

"So what do you and the girls have planned for your trip?"

"Lying by a pool and relaxing, and probably a day of shopping, plus some spa treatments".

"That sounds nice. You deserve to get away".

"I kind of wish it was a couple's trip though."

"I wouldn't have been able to go right now".

"Yeah, I know. I just hate the idea of leaving you".

"I'll be fine, darling."

"Jonathan…have you told anyone where the new offices are?"

"Just those that need to know".

"I just hope that whomever this mad bomber is, they don't try to get to you at the new place, especially while I'm gone".

"We have 24 hour security at the new site, darling. Plus, 24 hour guard assistance in the guard tower, and if you don't have an appointment, you aren't getting in. It's a 12 story building. Hart Industries has floors 2-12, and you can't get in the parking garage unless you are there to see us, and you have to have an appointment to get in the parking garage".

She nodded.

"That makes me feel a little better. What's on the first floor?"

"A coffee and sandwich shop".

"Are there…any secret rooms at the new offices?"

She started kissing his neck.

"Secret rooms?"

"Yeah….that only the most handsome CEO in the whole world and his wife have access to".

"I think that can be arranged….but then again, 24-hour security, darling".

"It's a good thing we get some privacy here at home, Mr. H."

"Yes, it certainly is, Mrs. H."

He rolled on top of her and made love to her for a couple of hours before they both fell asleep together.

***The next day***

Susan and Laura picked up Vanessa and Jennifer, and then headed to the airport.

They were all so excited that Jonathan had agreed to let them use the plane.

Susan could tell Jennifer was a little anxious to leave him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine".

They arrived at the airport, and Jennifer was excited to see Jonathan standing there next to the plane waiting on them.

"How sweet. A personal send-off".

Jonathan opened the door for her and helped her out of the car.

"Hi darling!"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"How was your meeting?"

"It was fine. I got what I wanted and they got what they wanted, and it ended just in time for me to come see you before you left".

He turned to the other ladies.

"Ladies, the baggage crew will load your bags for you. Go on up and make yourselves comfortable".

"Thank you".

"Everything is going to be just fine, darling. Call me when you get there, and we'll check in once a day or so. You have your cell phone, and we can text. I made sure that you would have service in the resort".

"Wonderful. I love you, more than anything".

"I love you too, more than anything".

She gave him a few kisses and then they headed up to the cabin.

He talked with Jack about the flight plan, and then kissed Jennifer goodbye once more.

"Ladies the wine cabinet is stocked, and there are snacks in the fridge, and the pantry next to the fridge. Have fun!"

"Thank you".

Jennifer got up and opened a bottle of wine and poured some for everyone, and then buckled up again.

"Happy girl's trip to us!"

"Yes, happy girl's trip".

They all clinked glasses as the plane took off.


	9. Chapter 9

Jennifer and the other ladies had a nice flight, complete with lots of girl talk and giggling. They made it to Santo Domingo, and then took a shuttle to their resort.

As soon as they were checked into their rooms, they put on bathing suits and headed to the pool.

The pool wasn't too crowded, but it wasn't deserted either.

Jennifer was wearing a neon pink strapless ruffled bandeau top, with some black bottoms. As soon as she took her coverup off, the other ladies were jealous.

"Ok, what's your secret? How do you stay so fit?"

"Well, I run a few times a week. And I eat very healthy, when possible."

"And she has the most gorgeous husband in town to give her the best kind of workout possible".

"That's true, we definitely do enjoy our workouts".

Susan flagged down the poolside waiter and they all ordered drinks and snacks.

Jennifer ordered kale chips while the others ordered fries.

"So, seriously-how often are you and Jonathan working out? And what's your secret to getting him to workout more than one day in a row?"

"There's no secret. He wants me as much as I want him".

"If only we could bottle some of the magic that you and Jonathan share, we'd all be the happiest wives in town".

"There's nothing to bottle. I'm serious-we not only love each other, but we respect each other and we pay attention to each other. He knows what I like, and I know what he likes and we do those things for each other. For instance, I made sure that the house was stocked with all of his favorites while I'm here with you guys, because Max is gone to Vegas and I want him to be comfortable. Just like he made sure that the plane was stocked with wine and snacks for us. We do more little things for each other than we do big things".

The sun got very bright, so Jennifer put her sunglasses on, and then sat her chair up a little bit.

"How did your auction go?"

"Good. I sold almost all of his pieces, and made quite a profit. And I decided that I'm going to fund an art scholarship at his college in his name".

"What a wonderful idea".

Jennifer noticed a man looking at her from across the pool.

"That man…he's looking at me".

"Jennifer, every man at this pool is looking at you".

"No, I mean, he's looking at me like he's watching me or something. Like he knows me".

"Maybe he's seen you in the press with Jonathan".

"Maybe. We haven't been in the press together a lot lately, though. Jonathan hates being in the press".

She was glad she could use her sunglasses on to hide the fact that she was aware that he was watching her.

As they soaked up the sun, she thought about whether this was a case of him looking like someone or if she really knew him. Her gut told her that she really knew him from somewhere.

As she flipped over to her stomach, she grabbed her cell phone out of her bag and texted Jonathan.

 **Hi darling. I love you and I miss you. Hope you are having a great day. Muah!**

She put her phone back in her bag and then took another sip of her drink.

"Ladies, do any of you know anyone who I can commission a painting from?"

"Sure. I know lots of artists who would love to commission a painting for you".

"So, this is kind of awkward. And I can't exactly go into details, but we are trying to figure out who blew up Jonathan's building. And the police think I might have been one of the targets, because of my father and because of Jonathan. And I had the idea that I wanted to have a painting commissioned of me, and then we would put it up for sale at a few galleries, but Jonathan was totally against it. He finally agreed, as long as I was ok with him being the highest bidder. So, now I'm thinking I want to have one done, just for him".

"Why was he against it?"

"He thinks that a painting of me is going to draw more men than women, and he wants to be the only man with a painting of me".

"That's so sweet and romantic".

"Yeah it is".

She heard her phone go off, and reached down to get it.

 **I love you too and miss you more than I can say. Hope you're having fun. These meetings are monotonous. Wish I was with you instead. Talk to you tonight**.

She flipped back over to her back again.

She noticed the man looking at her once more.

It was driving her nuts to figure out where she knew him from.

They stayed by the pool till almost 3, and then headed inside. They were planning on meeting for dinner in the lobby at 6.

Jennifer tried to take a short nap, but never managed to fall asleep. She kept seeing that man's face and trying to figure out why he looked so familiar.

They all dressed very casually for dinner, and went to the resort's seafood restaurant where they could sit in an open-air patio and eat.

They had just placed their orders when the waitress came over.

"Ma'am, someone ordered you a drink".

She placed a fresh strawberry coconut daquiri in front of Jennifer.

"Me? They ordered me a drink?"

"Yes ma'am".

"I can't imagine why".

"Jennifer, you're the hottest woman on the island".

"Oh stop! I am not".

She had on a very simple bohemian printed short dress that was form-fitting and had double spaghetti straps, and some black thin-strapped flip flops.

She looked around the table.

"I'm not dressed any differently from any of you".

"Yeah, but you're way prettier than all of us combined".

"I am not…that's just silly".

She turned back to the waitress.

"Who sent me this?"

"The man at table 7, on the left by the door".

"Thank you".

Jennifer looked past the waitress and saw the man from the pool staring at her. He held up his drink and nodded at her and then took a sip.

She held hers up and then smelled it and set it back down.

She made sure to lightly wiggle her ring finger, so that the diamond in her wedding band would sparkle.

"Well, aren't you going to drink it?"

"I don't know this man, or his intentions. What if he put something in it?"

"That's highly unlikely".

"No, Jennifer's right. You can't be too cautious. But in this case, I think he probably just ordered it and paid for it. I doubt he prepared it or even touched it".

"That's a good point".

Jennifer waited till the waitress came back and asked her if the man had ever been around her drink at all.

"Not once ma'am. He just told me what to make and paid for it and that's all".

"Thank you".

She relaxed a little and enjoyed her drink.

They stayed at the restaurant drinking and laughing and talking till almost 10, and then headed to their rooms.

Their room was a two-room suite, with a shared living space. While they were getting ready for bed, it looked like a slumber party, with everyone's bags all over the place.

Jennifer heard her phone ringing, so she went and grabbed it.

"Hi honey".

"Hey, just wanted to tell you goodnight and I love you".

"Ahh, how sweet. I love you too".

"Have a good day?"

"Yes, we did. It was relaxing and low-key and exactly what I needed".

"Well that sounds wonderful. The papers from your father's lawyer came today. Looks like we both have to sign and then he'll file the papers to close his estate. He sent a note that says since he left everything to you, he doesn't have to wait for you to sell the house or the gallery to file the papers."

"Wonderful. I'm glad to hear that. I'm ready to get that taken care of".

"Yeah, I bet. Well, I'm headed to bed. If tomorrow goes like I think it will, I'm going to be in a 16-hour meeting tomorrow".

"Yikes. Hopefully it won't be that bad. Get some rest, I love you".

"I love you too, more than you know".

She blew him a kiss and then hung up.

She sent him a quick text.

 **3 days. 3 days and then you and I can focus on relieving each other's stress…. I love you, Mr. Hart. Muah!**

They stayed up chatting and doing their nails and hanging out till almost midnight, and then headed to bed.

She checked her phone one more time before bed and was glad to see Jonathan had texted her back.

 **3 days. I already have a list of things you and I are going to do…it's long and short all at the same time. I love you and miss you to the moon and back**.

She put her phone away and climbed into bed, and dreamt of Jonathan all night long.

***Thursday***

The ladies were up early and had breakfast in one of the resort restaurants and then headed to the pool again.

Jennifer chose a purple strapless bikini top and some black scalloped bottoms and a gray cover up dress.

They selected their chairs and got set up and then ordered drinks.

Jennifer took a picture of herself and sent it to Jonathan.

 **I miss you to the moon and back. I love you 100 times more**.

They laid out for a few hours, and then shortly after lunch, Jennifer took off her sunglasses so she could put more sunscreen on her face.

She was looking around the pool, as the others chatted, when she saw him.

"Oh my gosh…"

She stood up and grabbed her coverup.

"I'll be right back, guys. I have to go talk to him…"

She was off before they could say anything.

She moved faster than lightning, around the pool. As soon as she got to him, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me…"

The man turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else".

She quickly turned away before he could say anything and was a mess of tears before she got back to her chair.

"Jennifer, are you alright?"

"I'm not feeling too well. I think I'm going to go back to the room and lie down".

She quickly grabbed her things and headed to the room.

She called Jonathan but got no answer, so she hung up and called his office.

"Hello, Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Hi Deanne, it's Jennifer. I just tried to call Jonathan. Is he in a meeting?"

"Yes, he is."

"Can you please get a note to him that I need him to call me as soon as possible?"

"Yes ma'am, right away. I will do that right now, if you want to hold the line".

"Ok, thank you".

A few minutes later, he came on the line.

"Hey, Deanne said you sounded upset. What's wrong?"

"This is going to sound so strange, but I swear, Jonathan…I was just at the pool, and I looked up and across the pool and down a little ways, was my father".

"What?!"

"I know. I swear, I saw him. So I jumped up and threw on my coverup and headed to talk to him, but when I got to him, it wasn't him. And then I felt so foolish. I guess he got away before I got to him".

"Jennifer, this doesn't make sense. Your father died, darling. You saw him do it".

"Jonathan, I can't explain it. All I can tell you is I would know my father anywhere, and I knew it was him".

"Baby, don't you think if your dad was there, he'd want to talk to you? He would have come over and spoken with you".

"Yeah, he would have."

"Are you feeling ok? Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine, just incredibly embarrassed."

"What on earth do you have to be embarrassed about?"

"I was emotional in front of everyone. They all saw me upset and I hate that".

"Baby, it's fine. I know you think you saw your dad, and I wish like hell you had seen your dad, but it wasn't your dad. Your dad is gone, baby. He wasn't there".

She started to cry again.

"I know. I know".

"Where are you now?"

"In the room".

"Where are the others?"

"I left them at the pool".

"Ok. Why don't you try and rest, and then when they get back, maybe you guys can go to dinner or something? Maybe you got too much sun and you just need to rest".

"Yeah, maybe".

"I love you. Call me before you go to bed tonight?"

"I will. I love you too".

She hung up and then changed into a tank top and some pajama shorts and got comfy in the bed.

About an hour later, they all came back.

"Sweetie, are you ok?"

"I guess."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I thought I saw him. I thought I saw my father".

"It's perfectly normal for the grieving person to think they are seeing the person who just died".

"Susan, I'm not talking about psychology here-I really and truly thought I saw him. I knew in my gut it was him. And I marched over to him like a lunatic, and was completely embarrassed when I was wrong."

"Maybe you got too much sun".

"Yeah, maybe. That's what Jonathan told me too".

They all helped her feel better and then they got changed and dressed to go to dinner.

They chose a seafood restaurant this time, and had an exquisite meal.

Towards the end of the meal, Jennifer got up to go to the bathroom. When she was finished, she came out as someone else was coming in. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Pa, is that you?"

The man just nodded.

Before Jennifer could say anything, he put a note in her hand and walked away.

She opened it and read it.

 _Can't talk here. Too many witnesses. Will send you flowers next week in LA telling you where and how to reach me. I love you, sweetheart_.

Jennifer just stood there in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

A few minutes later, Jennifer returned to the table, looking like she had seen a ghost.

"Jennifer, you don't look ok. What's wrong?"

"Ok, so I know that earlier when I said I saw my dad, everyone thought I was nuts and that I had gotten too much sun. But this time, I really saw him. And he gave me this note".

She handed it to Susan.

"Sweetie, I thought you were with your father when he died".

"I was".

"Well as a doctor, I can assure you that in most cases, when someone dies, they don't resurface in the Dominican Republic weeks later. Especially when they are buried in California".

"I'm not asking you to tell me how he did it. I'm telling you, I saw my father. And I asked him if he was my father and he nodded and then put this note in my hand and then left".

"How much have you had to drink?"

"I've only had water since this morning".

"Well, then you know what? Let's just put him out of our minds. At least he didn't say 'meet me on the beach' or something, where you could be in danger. And when you get home, and you get the flowers, Jonathan can go with you to meet with him".

"Are you kidding? Just knowing my father is here at this resort but I can't see him or talk to him, it's going to drive me nuts. And you know how protective Jonathan is, he's liable to lock me in the attic the day I'm supposed to meet Pa".

Susan chuckled.

"Probably".

The resort was having a bonfire and dessert bar on the beach, so they decided to head down there.

Jennifer seemed like she was in the moment, but really, she was looking for her father. She was scanning every face, looking for him.

 _Get a grip, Jennifer. You saw him pass away. You heard the doctors, there's no way he could have made it this long, nor made the trip. It wasn't him._

And yet, with the note in her purse, she just couldn't be sure.

***Later that night***

Jennifer headed back to the room before the others under the pretense of having a headache. Really, she wanted to call Jonathan.

She needed to hear his voice.

She came into the room and put her stuff down and then grabbed her phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling. God, it's good to hear your voice".

"Hi. I was wondering when you were going to call".

"Are you busy?"

"Not at all. Just got home. What are you beautiful ladies up to?"

"Well, we had dinner at a seafood restaurant, and then we went to the beach for a bonfire and then I came back to the room alone to call you".

"Darling, you don't sound like yourself. What's going on?"

"Well, we were at dinner and then I had to go to the bathroom. When I was coming out of the bathroom, I saw him. The man that looked just like Pa. He was standing right in front of me, staring at me. And I said 'Pa, is that you?' and he nodded yes. And then he put a note in my hand and walked away."

"What did the note say?"

"That we couldn't talk here, too many witnesses. He's going to send me some flowers next week in LA and tell me where and when to meet him so we can talk".

"Over my dead body".

"Jonathan! That's not fair".

"Yes it is. I don't want you meeting him alone".

"I never said I was going to. And we don't even know what his instructions are going to be".

"I will meet him with you".

"I want you to meet him with me. He was your dad too, in a sense".

He sighed. He couldn't find a way to tell her that this absolutely wasn't her dad, but he didn't want to hurt her or start an argument.

"Are you going to be ok, till you get back?"

"Yeah, I think so".

"Good. I miss you, the house is too quiet without you".

"I miss you too".

"I hope the next two days fly by".

"Yeah, me too".

They chatted a little while longer, and then hung up.

"I love you, I'll text you in the morning".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone, and then put on her pajamas.

The others came back a little while later and convinced her to join them in the living area.

One of them turned on the tv, and they were able to find a weather forecast that stated that the next day was supposed to be rainy.

"Ok, so what do you guys say about us going to the spa tomorrow here at the resort?"

"Oh, I second that idea".

"Me too".

They called and made arrangements, and then just hung out a little longer.

Laura had an issue of Cosmopolitan that talked about measuring how good your marriage was based on how often you and your spouse have sex.

It was no surprise that Jennifer and Jonathan ranked the highest out of the couples.

"Ok, so really, tell us your secret. How do you get Jonathan in the mood?"

"Honest, guys, there's really no secret. I never say no to him, and he never says no to me. Sometimes, we have to say 'later', to the other one, and we always make sure to follow through on that. But our connection to each other isn't just about sex-it's deeper than that. We are in tune with each other. Jonathan does things for me because he knows I like it, but also because he likes it too. And I'm the same way. And we do little things for each other, like I make sure not to work while he's home, if I can help it. He tries to keep the work calls to a minimum as well. We know just about everything there is to know about each other, and we always make sure to tell each other I love you, and I miss you."

"I wish Bill and I were more like that. We used to be so spontaneous, but that died years ago".

"Yeah, Drew doesn't put too much imagination into our sex life either".

"Guys, I promise you, Jonathan and I aren't the gold standard. We just have a deep love and a deep mutual respect for one another. But we have conflicts and arguments like any other couple, too. It's just…divorce is simply not an option for either of us".

"What's the most romantic thing Jonathan has ever done for you?"

"Well, it's hard to top the movie he made when he proposed to me. And I love how he sends me flowers when he can tell I need them the most, and he always puts the sweetest notes on the cards".

"So, what kind of romantic things do you do for him?"

"He would tell you he loves it when I hold his hand in the car, or read him directions to wherever we are going. And he likes how I turn the bed down for him at night".

They stayed up a little longer and then headed to bed. Jennifer was so exhausted that she fell right to sleep.

***Two days later***

The ladies took a shuttle to the airport around 9 a.m., and boarded the plane. Jack was waiting to fly them home.

They landed just before dinner time, and all their husbands were waiting for them.

"Hi honey".

Jennifer went to Jonathan and kissed him a few times.

"Hi gorgeous".

All the husbands had brought their wives flowers. The other ladies all looked suspicious.

"Ok, what happened? What did you guys do while we were gone?"

"Well….we played poker last night and things sort of got out of hand".

"Out of hand, how?"

"Well, let's just say it was more like a bachelor party than a poker party".

Jennifer looked at Jonathan.

"Where did this party take place?"

"At Bill's."

"Enough said".

All the ladies said goodbye to each other and headed home with their husbands.

"Ladies-lunch and pedicures tomorrow?"

"Yes", they said in unison.

"Come to the house around 11, I'll have my nail person come to us".

"Great!"

One by one, each couple headed out.

As soon as they turned onto the highway, Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"Ok, so what's the big deal about the party?"

"Well, Bill hired a stripper to come as a surprise for James because his birthday is coming up. And Drew got a little out of hand".

"Out of hand, how?"

"He drank way too much, threw up in the bushes and had to take a cab home".

"I see".

"And I let it slip that I was picking you up at the airport, and I had planned on dropping everyone off but all the husbands wanted to come, so we planned that".

"So, you all thought we would be mad that you had a party with a stripper and alcohol?"

"Not really. I think they felt guilty, and I think they thought I was showing them up by picking everyone up at the airport".

"I would agree with that, based on what the ladies said to me".

"What do you mean?"

"They kept asking me what our secret was. I kept telling them that there was no secret, that you and I love and respect each other mutually, but I never felt like they believed me".

"Maybe they're just jealous".

She laced her fingers through his and he kissed the back of her hand.

"How are things coming along at the office?"

"Wonderfully well. The crew cleared away the final pieces and brought about 25 bags of stuff to the house yesterday. Construction on the new building starts tomorrow".

"What do you mean, stuff?"

"Like pictures, mementos, whatever they found in the rubble that wasn't destroyed".

"Jonathan, all that stuff might be toxic. We should probably just toss it all".

"Yeah, that's a good point. I didn't think of that".

They pulled up in front of the house and parked and he carried her bags in.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour, if you want to go take a bath".

"Great idea".

She leaned up and kissed him and then headed upstairs.

For the next hour, she soaked and relaxed and tried to just calm her mind and her nerves.

She got out and put some pajamas on, and then came downstairs to find Jonathan.

He was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on their dinner.

"Can I help?"

"It's all done, baby. Steaks, grilled just the way you like them, with blue cheese crumbles and garlic butter, chopped salad, and honey-roasted cinnamon sprinkled sweet potatoes".

"You're wonderful".

He lit them some candles and poured her some wine, and then took their plates to the table.

"Max called today. He'll be home tomorrow".

"Great. I bet he's having a good time in Vegas".

"He sounded like it".

They had a nice, romantic dinner, and then did the dishes together.

"Max is going to be upset he missed this wonderful meal".

"Yeah, but he'll get over it".

After the dishes were done, he took her hand and led her to the living room.

He made her a cocktail, and then kissed her.

"I'll be right back".

He ran upstairs and put on his pajamas and then came back down.

He turned on some music and then held his hands out to her.

She took his hands and they started to dance in the living room.

"Wonder if the others are dancing right now?"

"I doubt it. Did you see the way that Susan was shooting daggers in Drew's direction?"

"Well, Laura will join her when she finds out how much James lost at poker".

"How much did he lose?"

"Let's just say he could have bought a brand-new Porsche, or he could have played poker with us".

"Wow. Who won?"

"You're dancing with him".

"Good job, darling".

She leaned up and kissed him.

They danced for several songs, and then took a break.

He pulled a gift out from behind the bar and brought it to her.

"What's this?"

"Darling, the night that the building exploded, we were supposed to celebrate our anniversary, and we never did".

"That's right. We never did".

She got up and went to the cabinet by the piano and got his gift out.

"Happy anniversary, darling".

She kissed him and handed it to him.

"You go first, baby".

She unwrapped her present, and then opened the box. She found a pair of thin diamond bands to go on either side of her wedding set.

"Oh, I love these! Thank you, darling".

"You're welcome. There's more".

She lifted the velvet and found a beautiful tanzanite bracelet and necklace.

"Darling, it's gorgeous!"

She leaned over and kissed him and then put the necklace on her and helped her put the bracelet on.

"I love it". She kissed him again.

"Ok, your turn".

He opened his present and found some new linen handkerchiefs that had his monogram on them, and a keychain that looked like an old bronze clock, and it had a bronze bar that was engraved with their wedding date, and a note that said "I still love you after all this time".

"How clever! I love it, thank you, darling".

He gave her a few sweet kisses.

He helped her take the rings out and put them on. One had diamond-shaped diamonds and the other had an infinity twist made of diamonds. They were both platinum, and complimented her 4-carat platinum Ascher cut diamond engagement ring and diamond wedding band perfectly.

He made himself a cocktail, and then rejoined her on the couch.

She snuggled up to him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"8 ½ years ago, did you think we would be married?"

"I was hoping we would be. I remember the first time I saw you, I knew you were the one for me".

"How sweet".

"How long did it take you to know?"

"I knew I wanted to marry you, but I didn't think you would ask me to marry you that fast".

They spent a few minutes kissing passionately, until the phone rang.

He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Herschel. Is Jennifer back from her trip yet?"

"Herschel…this better be good".

"I promise it is".

"Yes, she's back".

"Great. I need to talk to both of you. There have been some developments".

"Ok, I'll open the gate".

"Thanks, I'll be there in about 10 minutes".

He hung up the phone and filled Jennifer in.

"Now? I don't want to deal with that tonight".

"I know. But he said it was important".

"Fine. But we are limiting him to an hour, darling. And I mean it. Tonight is for you and me".

"It's a deal".

They snuggled up till Herschel knocked on the door.

"Come in".

He came in and sat down across from them.

"Hi".

"Hi".

"Hello".

"Ok, so there have been some developments. We ran the prints on Antony Frederickson, and they match the ones we had for Marcus Pedroli. He's currently in custody, and we think he's about to talk and spill who he's working with. There's no easy way to say this. We think that he has more than one co-conspirator, and we think that one or both of them worked for you at Hart Industries".

"Any leads on who you think it is?"

"Not just yet. Jennifer, did anyone set up a meeting with you about buying the gallery?"

"Not yet. But I was approached by someone on vacation that I think might be connected".

"Who was that?"

"My father."

"I thought your father died".

"That's the problem."

"Jonathan, you didn't see him. I did".

"Tell me what you saw".

"I was in Santo Domingo, with some friends and we were laying by the pool. I looked up and could have sworn I saw my dad across the way".

"Across the way?"

"Yeah, the pool was kind of shaped like a really wide zig-zag, and it was like he was at one end, and I was at the other".

"Ok, so did you talk to him?"

"I got up and walked over there and spoke to him, but when he turned around, it wasn't him. So, I chalked it up to having been in the sun too long. But then, we went to dinner the next night, and this same person approached me outside of the bathroom. And I asked him if he was my dad and he nodded, and then put a note in my hand and walked away".

"What did the note say?"

"Just that we couldn't talk there, that he would send me flowers this week to tell me when and where we could talk".

"Darling, I called the resort. And nobody checked in using the name of Stephen Edwards. And nobody checked in resembling your father".

"I know what I saw, Jonathan."

"Ok, so here's what I want you to do. When you get the flowers, call Jonathan. He'll call me, and you two can meet him together with us watching".

"Got it".

"Jonathan, I brought some more mugshots. I want you to look through them and see if you recognize anyone".

Jonathan leafed through them, with Jennifer looking over his shoulder.

Finally, on the last page, he recognized one.

"There. That one. I know him".

"William Lewis. How do you know him?"

"He works at Hart Industries in data processing. And I know him as Sean Foxwell".

"His real name is Tomas Frederickson, he is Antony Frederickson's brother. He goes by William Lewis when he's booked and processed, but when he's served, he goes by another name every single time. Now, we think there is at least one more person, maybe two, working with them".

Jennifer put her head in her hands and sighed.

"We'll get them, I promise. The main thing is that you call Jonathan when the flowers come, and then you call us. And Jonathan, business as usual with Foxwell. We don't want him to get suspicious".

"I will, I promise".

"Got it".

"And if you get any offers on the gallery, I want to be notified".

"Got it".

Jennifer and Jonathan walked him to the door, and told him goodnight, and then headed upstairs.

Jonathan carried Jennifer's bags upstairs and she dug out her hygiene and makeup bags. He changed into some pajamas while she washed her face and put on some baby oil.

He was in the bed watching the news when she came out of the bathroom in a purple paisley robe.

"New robe?"

"Yes, it is."

"I like it".

"Thank you. If you're a good boy, I'll let you untie it".

She climbed in bed and scooted over towards him.

"How are you going to tell if I'm a good boy or not?"

"Well…I'm going to ask you some questions".

"Ok, go ahead".

"How much did you miss me while I was gone?"

"100%"

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect".

"What?!"

"It's a 1-10 scale, darling".

"Oh. 10".

"And, did you eat really healthy while I was away?"

"Yes. Well, sort of".

"Good boy. You may untie my robe".

He rolled on top of her and untied her robe. Underneath was a raspberry colored lace spaghetti strap nightgown.

"Now, I've never seen this one before".

"Well, it's our 8th anniversary and we are supposed to give each other lace or linen, so happy anniversary darling".

"Happy anniversary for sure".

He kissed her as he reached up and turned out the light.


	11. Chapter 11

***The Next Morning***

Jennifer woke up with Jonathan, and they had breakfast together before he headed to the office.

"Darling, the ladies are coming at 11 for pedicures. Can you tell me about the poker game from beginning to end in case they ask me something?"

"So, we all gathered at Bill's. He had ordered pizzas and he made a beast burger for all of us, and he had gotten a keg".

"What is a beast burger?"

"It's a burger that weighs about 14 pounds. Basically, you make 2 hamburger patties about the size of a small pizza pan, and you cook up some thick pork belly strips. You fry up some jalapeno tater tots, and saute some tomatoes, jalapenos, bell peppers, and onions, and then you put the tater tots in a saucepan, put the tomato mix on top, cover it with cheese and get it all melty. You make two pans of that, and put one pan on the bun, then one of the burgers, the pork belly strips, the other burger, and the other pan of tater tots. You drizzle bbq sauce, horseradish sauce, spicy mayo and sour cream, and then top it with about 4 fried eggs, and then put the other burger on."

Jennifer looked like she was going to be sick.

"That sounds disgusting".

"He loves it. He used to make them in the Navy all the time. So, we ate and played poker, and drank some beer, and then when James lost his last dollar, we didn't have enough people to play, because Drew was toasted and could barely stand up, and so that just left me and Bill and Bill's brother. And then the doorbell rang, and Bill went to get it, and then told us to move the party to the living room. So, we go to the living room, and there's the stripper, and she did her little dance, mainly with Bill and his brother, and then Bill paid her and she left. And then Drew told us he had a present for all of us, and started pulling his pants down, so we called him a cab and took him outside and he puked in the bushes. James rode with him to make sure he got home ok, and Bill and I cleaned up and then I came home".

"Sounds like a charming evening".

"They were all concerned as to why I wasn't more involved with the stripper, but I don't need a stripper. I have you".

"How sweet".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"I feel bad for Vanessa, though. She loves Bill, but he clearly doesn't value her if he's hiring strippers".

"I agree. He made a few comments that he married her too soon, and that he wishes he was still single".

"What a shame".

"Ok, you ladies have fun. I'll be home as soon as I can be. If you get a flower delivery, call me at the office. Deanne knows to put you through right away, no matter what".

She walked him to the door.

"I love you, have a good day".

"I love you too".

They shared lots of kisses, and then he left.

She hurried upstairs and showered and dressed and then got the room set up for the pedicures.

Susan arrived right on time, with Laura.

"Hey, Vanessa said she'd be a little late, but she'll be here".

"Got it. We can just soak while we wait for her".

Jennifer ordered a salad bar from a restaurant nearby, and then opened some wine.

The pedicure lady showed up right after, and got them all started with foot soaks.

Vanessa showed up about 20 minutes later.

"Hi, come on in".

"Hi everyone".

"We are just soaking, you haven't really missed anything".

"Great, thanks".

She took her glasses off and they could tell she'd been crying.

"Wine is in the kitchen. Help yourself".

She came and joined them and started soaking her feet.

"Everything ok?"

"No. Bill and I had a huge fight last night when we got home, because I wanted to spend time with him, and all he wanted to do was make another one of those damned beast burgers".

"What's a beast burger?"

"It's a burger that weighs like 10 pounds and has meat, pork belly strips, jalapeno tater tots topped with tomatoes, diced jalapenos, onions, and cheese, on both sides of the burgers and pork belly, and then all of that is topped with bbq sauce, spicy mayo and sour cream and horseradish, and 4 fried eggs".

"Vanessa, as a member of the American Medical Association, I must impress upon you how vital it is that the next time your husband wants to eat that, that you intervene".

"Trust me, I've tried. But at this point, if he'd rather make one of those than spend time with me, then I say let his health suffer, he deserves it. I'll just go shopping on his credit card".

They all snickered.

"I would do the same, except James wiped out our savings at the poker game".

"Ha. Drew felt so guilty that he had gotten trashed, that he started doing things around the house to make up for it. I told him he didn't have to, and he realized that I really and truly don't care that he got trashed".

"You don't?!"

"No, I don't. When he drinks, he's a moron. And he's a pain in the ass. And this time, I wasn't here to have to deal with it. So, in my opinion, the best time for him to drink is when I'm out of town. And then when he realized that I didn't care that he got drunk, he got mad at me for not caring and wouldn't speak to me or even stay in the same room as me all night. Peace and quiet in a clean house and the TV to myself? I'll take it".

They all chuckled.

"Ladies, I think it will be a good bit before we have another girl's trip, unless…we plan it when our husbands are all out of town".

"I think that can be arranged."

***Later that afternoon***

The ladies had stayed till almost 3, and then headed home. They had tried to cheer Vanessa up, but it was no use. She was just out of sorts.

Jennifer was working on the beginnings of another short story when the gate buzzer went off.

"Hello?"

"Hi, delivery for Mrs. Hart".

"Come on up".

She opened the door and watched the delivery guy drive up.

"Hi, I have a flower delivery for Jennifer Hart".

"That's me".

"Sign here, ma'am".

She signed his clipboard and then took the flowers from him.

"Thank you".

She immediately closed and locked the door, and then took the flowers into the study. She watched him through the window till he had driven through the gate and the gate had closed.

She looked at the bouquet. It was a crystal vase, filled with white Tudor Roses and hot pink poker flowers.

She dug for the card, and read it.

 _Go to the public pier at San Pedro Wharf, and find post marker 143. I'll meet you there at 7. Love, Pa._

She burst into tears and picked up the phone and called Jonathan.

"Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Deanne, it's Jennifer. I need Jonathan, please".

"Right away".

He came on the line a few seconds later.

"Hey, Deanne said you were upset".

"The-flowers-came-and-they're-"

"Calm down. Take a deep breath. It's ok".

She calmed down and then started over.

"I said the flowers came and they're from him. They're from Pa".

"What does the card say?"

"It says to go to the public pier at San Pedro Wharf, and find the marker 143. He'll be there at 7. I know it's him, Jonathan. 143 was the number that Pa had on all of our license plates. And the flowers that he sent-they were my mom's favorite".

"Your father was very famous darling, anyone could have known that".

"Maybe".

"Darling, why did this upset you so much?"

"Because…I miss him, Jonathan. And now I get to see him again".

"We get to see him again, darling. You aren't going alone. Now, I have to call Herschel and then I'll be right home. I love you. Lock the door".

"I already did. I love you too".

She hung up and went and washed her face. Jonathan got home about an hour later, and came and found her in the living room.

"Hi darling".

"Hi handsome".

He gave her an upside-down kiss, and then came and sat with her.

"Herschel is going to be nearby tonight, darling".

"That's good, I guess".

They walked out and got the mail, and then came back in.

She had a letter from her father's attorney.

He looked over and saw her reading it intently.

"Anything important?"

"Kind of. He says that now that Pa has passed away, I will get my share of the Edwards' family trust, and that it will be coming by messenger in two days. You and I have to sign for it together, darling".

"Good. I think our good pal Herschel might need to be here for that just in case".

"Ehhhh…..I'm 50/50 on that. I mean, I trust him and all, but this is a lot of money. We are talking hundreds of millions of dollars as of just a few years ago, darling. I wasn't exactly going to advertise that I came into that much money".

"I know that. We won't let him see the check, we will just let him be here in case there's trouble, that's all".

"Darling…what do you think about us getting one of those swinging beds, for the patio? And also, like a big bean bag lounging type chair that you just sink into?"

"Whatever you want, darling. Whatever you want, it's yours".

She headed upstairs and changed clothes and got ready for their meeting.

Jonathan went and poured himself a scotch. In his gut, he just knew this wasn't going to end like Jennifer wanted it to, and that she would be devastated. He would do anything to protect her from that, but in this case, he didn't see a clear path to doing that.

***Later that night***

Jennifer came downstairs at precisely 6 p.m., ready to go.

"Darling, no matter how this turns out, I want you to know…I love you more with every second. And I promise, if this is a good thing, and you and your father have a good talk, I'll take you both to dinner afterwards. If this is someone yanking your chain and playing a mean joke, I'll clean his clock and then I'll take you to dinner, wherever you want to go".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"You're wonderful. But darling, I know this is my dad. And if anyone can get him to be honest, it's me. He's never been dishonest with me before and I know he's not going to start now".

Jonathan took her hand and led her to the car, and they headed up the road.

"So, how was your ladies' nails thing today?"

"Fun. All the husbands are in trouble, except you. And Drew. But he's upset that he's not in trouble, so he's not speaking to Susan, which makes her happy. So, whatever you call that, that's what it is".

"I figured they would be".

"We basically decided that our next girl's trip will have to take place when all of the men are out of town".

"Well, that's the best idea ever".

"It is?"

"Yes. You see, darling, I work at the company, and Bill, he works as a pilot. James is a lawyer, and Drew is an architect. So, the likelihood of all of us being out of town for our jobs at the same time is pretty low. Which means that the only other reason we would all be out of town, would be if we took a guy's trip, which we know you ladies' won't allow after the poker game at Bill's. And if I'm not going out of town for work, and I'm not going out of town with Drew, Bill, and James, then that leaves all my weekends open to going out of town with you. And trips with you are my most favorite trips of all".

He kissed the back of her hand.

"I like trips with you the best too".

They pulled up to the pier, and decided to wait in the car till Herschel arrived.

"Darling, what if someone sees us talking to Herschel?"

"They won't. He's going to call the car phone".

"Oh".

"Max sometimes plays poker at a bar about a block from here. We might see him tonight".

"I didn't know he played near here".

"Yep, one of his regular spots".

"Ok, well we better start walking, because 143 is a quite a bit from here".

They got out, and Jennifer put on her sunglasses. They laced their fingers together and then started walking down the pier.

Jonathan was focused on looking for the numbers, while Jennifer was focused on looking for her father.

By the time they reached the end of the pier, they were both frustrated.

"I don't see him".

"And the post markers only go to 119".

They turned around and started walking back towards the car.

They got about halfway there, when they noticed someone putting a note on their windshield.

"Darling…"

Jennifer pointed it out to Jonathan.

"Let's go see what it is".

They got to the car and she pulled the note off, while Jonathan searched around the car for other clues.

 _Too many people here. I love you, I'll be in touch soon. Love, Pa_.

Jennifer was devastated, and there was nothing Jonathan could do to bring her out of it.

They headed to Chasen's afterward, where Jennifer just picked at her salad and barely spoke.

Afterwards, she took a long bubble bath as soon as they got home and then headed to bed.

Jonathan wrapped his arms around her and held her all night long.


	12. Chapter 12

***Two Days Later***

Jennifer and Jonathan were at home, waiting for the messenger to bring her the envelope with the paperwork for the trust.

For the past two days, she had refused to discuss anything regarding her father. She had signed all the paperwork related to his estate, and had hung up some paintings that were his, but other than that, she didn't want to talk about anything regarding her father. It was just too painful.

She was working on a story in the office, when the phone rang.

"Whomever that is, take a message please", Jennifer yelled out.

Jonathan yelled out that he would get it.

A few minutes later, he popped his head into the study.

"Hey, that was a lady named Angela Givens-she says you called wanting to hire her to sell the gallery".

"Yes, I did".

"She wants you to call her. Here's the number".

"Thank you".

"Baby, I thought we were working with Herschel to sell the gallery".

"I'm done, Jonathan. I don't want any part of any sting operation anymore. I just want to sell the gallery, and move on with my life".

"I understand that, but Herschel and I need you still".

"I'm sorry, it's over".

She put her head down and got back to work.

He didn't want to upset her, so he decided to drop it for now.

About 30 minutes later, the gate buzzer went off.

He let them in, and then opened the door.

"Hi, delivery for a Jennifer Hart".

"That's my wife. She's here".

"Sign here, please".

He signed for it, and then took the envelope in to the office to her.

"It's here".

"Thank you".

She opened the envelope and pulled the check out and looked at him.

"Are you going to the bank later?"

"I can".

"Can you deposit this into our savings account?"

"Sure, if that's what you want to do".

"It is".

She endorsed it and handed it to him, and then got back to work.

"Baby, how about a cocktail on the patio?"

"No thank you. You can though".

"I'd rather have one with you".

"I have to get this done, Jonathan".

"Fine".

He headed back to the living room and left her to finish her work.

Max came home from the market a few minutes later.

"Hey Mr. H."

"Hey Max".

"There must be a window open. House feels chilly".

"Yeah, there's definitely a chill in the air".

***A week later***

Jennifer was still in a funk. Jonathan was still trying to figure out how to help her.

Herschel was no closer to finding Antony Frederickson. Jonathan was getting frustrated.

He was at the office one day when Herschel called.

"Hey, Antony Frederickson was picked up in Italy. Interpol is extraditing him back to the US. Court date will be sometime next week".

"Thank you".

Two hours later, Sean Foxwell turned in his resignation to HR. Jonathan knew it wasn't a coincidence.

He picked up the phone and called the house.

"Hello?"

Jennifer sounded like her usual cheery self.

"Hey, it's me".

"Hi darling".

"I want to take you somewhere tonight. Are you interested?"

"I might be. What did you have in mind?"

"Just a short overnight getaway somewhere, up the coast."

"That sounds lovely".

"Pack a bag. I'll be home soon. I love you".

"I love you too".

Jonathan hung up and immediately put Kevin Andrews in charge.

"I'll be back in a day or two".

"Have fun, I'll hold down the fort".

He reminded the guard in the guard tower that Sean Foxwell was not to be let back on the premises for any reason, and then headed home.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan pulled up and parked and came inside.

He found Max in the kitchen.

"Hey Max".

"Hey Mr. H. You're home early".

"Yeah, I'm taking Jennifer up the coast a little bit for a day or two."

"Good idea. She ain't been herself since the ladies' trip".

"Yeah, I know."

"You want I should make you twos food for the road?"

"No, that's ok. It's not that far of a drive. Thanks, Max".

He headed upstairs and found her in the bedroom.

"Hi darling".

"Hi."

She leaned up and hugged him and kissed him.

"I started a bag for you".

"Thanks".

"So, do I get to know where we are headed?"

"Sure. We are headed to a bed and breakfast in Pismo Beach".

"That sounds lovely".

He took her hands and pulled them to his chest.

"And starting right now, until we come home, the only person who will know how to get in touch with me is Max. No work calls, nothing. Just you and me".

"I love that".

She kissed him a couple times and then they finished packing.

When they were all packed, he loaded their bags, while she made them to-go beverages and then they headed out.

"Bye Max".

"Bye Max".

"Bye you two. Have fun".

They put the top down, and then headed out.

Jennifer held his hand and patted his arm as they drove along.

"We can stop at your favorite salad place and pick up dinner if you want".

"That sounds wonderful. Will our room have a fridge?"

"Yes, I paid extra for one that would".

"Great. We can get a couple to go, and have them later on".

They had an easy drive up to Pismo beach, and pulled into the Whispering Palms Bed and Breakfast.

They carried their bags in, and then checked in and headed to their room.

"This is so lovely".

Their room was Mediterranean style, with a lovely ocean view, and a king-sized bed and a large bathroom with a clawfoot soaking tub. They had a private hot tub out on the deck.

"Yeah, the pictures don't do it justice".

They decided to stay in and watch a movie. After they had changed into pajamas and climbed into bed, she settled on his chest and he found them a movie.

"Darling…Herschel called me today. Antony Frederickson was picked up in Italy. He's being extradited back here to stand trial for blowing up the company".

"I see".

"So maybe, just maybe, this nightmare is coming to an end".

"That would be nice".

Neither of them could get into the movie, and they ended up just chatting.

"Darling, if you could plan a once-in a lifetime trip for us, where would we go?"

"Hmmmm…probably Japan or The Seychelles".

"That would be nice".

"Where would you take us?"

"To Spain, maybe. Also to Ireland".

"Those are great places".

"So, of those 4, where do you want to go the most?"

"The Seychelles".

"So, if I planned a trip for us to the Saychelles, you would go?"

"Of course I would. Can you step away from the company for that long?"

"Well, I've been toying with taking a less active role in things, and stepping back a little bit. Nothing's definite, but it's been on my mind".

"That's a nice idea. Are you sure you're ready to do that?"

"No, I'm not sure. But I'm close to sure, and that's all I can be at the moment. Part of me says it's time. But another part says I have plenty of years left. And another part says If I were to step back, I wouldn't be honoring Stanley. And he was a very integral part of the company, so he deserves to be honored. And the best way I know how to honor him, is to make the company bigger and better every day to the best of my ability".

"Jonathan, he would understand if you wanted to take some time off. Or step back. You wouldn't be dishonoring him by doing so".

She scratched his chest a little.

He grabbed her fingers and kissed them.

"Darling, have you gotten any more offers on the gallery?"

"Not yet".

"One will come in time. It's a great property".

"Yeah, I hope so".

"Have you gotten any more flowers or communication from your father?"

"No, and I don't want to talk about him".

"Baby, you can talk to me about anything. You know that".

"I know. And if I wanted to talk to you about this, I would. I don't want to talk to anyone about it".

He didn't say anything. He just leaned over and kissed her forehead.

They watched the movie for a few minutes until Jennifer spoke up again.

"He abandoned me".

"What?"

"I feel abandoned. He got my hopes up that he wasn't gone and now I feel abandoned".

"Baby, what if you and I went and saw a grief counselor?"

"What on Earth for?"

"Because. I think you and I are both all over the map grieving some things, and we need to get some perspective on things. It might help both of us to process things better than how we are".

"Jonathan, you know how I am about doctors and hospitals and things like that".

"I know. But I also know that when it's necessary, you go. And I really think this is necessary".

"I'll think about it."

He leaned over and kissed her temple.

She got up and went and washed her face, and then came back to bed.

He had gotten their wraps out of the fridge.

"Want your wrap, baby?"

"Yes, please. And can we order room service and just get some bottled water and cups of ice?"

"Sure".

"And darling, ask them for extra pillows if they have any".

"Got it".

He called and placed the order and then hung up. She snuggled up to him.

"I don't mean to be extra, darling. I just like a lot of pillows, and I didn't bring water with us".

"It's alright. You are the most beautiful woman in the world, baby. You can be as extra as you want".

He gave her a few kisses.

"What do you say you and I work on volume one of the Karma Sutra tonight, after we get our room service?"

"You mean you still have energy after last night and this morning?"

"I always have energy where you are concerned".

***Two Days Later***

Jonathan and Jennifer were headed back to Los Angeles, after having spent two complete days relaxing, making love, and just enjoying being together.

"It was so nice to not get any interruptions".

"Yeah, I'm not really looking forward to starting the interruptions again".

"Are you any closer to making a decision?"

"I'm going to stay for a few more years. I finally decided that when the time is right, I'll know it without a shadow of a doubt".

"Of course, you will. You're the smartest man alive, darling. You have the best intuition out of anyone I know".

"Thank you. Now, if that's the case, why don't you trust what my gut is telling me about your father?"

"Leave it alone, Jonathan."

"Jennifer, I'm just asking you to trust me".

"And I'm asking you to drop it. I never said I didn't trust you. We had a wonderful mini-vacation or whatever this was, do you really want to ruin it with a fight on the way home?"

"Of course, I don't want to fight with you. But I do want to talk with you about this".

"Jonathan, I don't want to get upset. When I'm ready to talk about it, I promise you we will".

"This is why I think you and I should go to the counselor, because you and I aren't even able to have a simple conversation without us snapping at each other. That's not you and me, that's not how we are supposed to be with each other".

"Everything was fine till you brought it up again. I told you two days ago, that I would think about it. I wasn't aware there was a deadline".

"There's not a deadline. But the situation isn't getting any better, darling. And I don't want us to spend our time fighting with each other when I know we can work through this and get back to where we used to be".

"People change, Jonathan. It happens. Things change people. Experiences change people".

"So, what are you saying, that we are going to be like this for the rest of our lives, that we will never be happy like we used to be?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying that yes, we were happy before, but I had my dad before. And you had your building and Stanley before. And now, we don't have them or your building and we aren't happy and that makes sense to me".

"Don't you want us to be happy again?"

"Of course, I do".

"Then why won't you consider doing what you and I need to do in order to be happy again?"

"Jonathan, it's not that I won't do it because I don't want to be happy. I don't think this is the way to be happy."

They pulled up and parked and went inside.

"Hey you two".

"Hey Max".

"Hi Max".

"Mrs. H., you have some phone messages. I put them on your desk. Mr. H, you have some too. They are on the piano".

"Thanks, Max".

Jennifer picked up her bag and headed to get her phone messages before going upstairs to take a bath.

Max could tell something was up, that something was off.

Once the bedroom door upstairs was closed and they could hear the water running, he went to Jonathan.

"Mr. H., is everything ok with Mrs. H.? She don't seem like herself".

"I have no idea, Max. I can't reach her anymore."


	13. Chapter 13

***A Week Later***

Jennifer had finally agreed to let Jonathan call Herschel about her selling the gallery. He had a lengthy conversation with Angela Givens, and she agreed to call and give him notice about who was buying the gallery and that the final sale and paperwork transfer would take place in Los Angeles.

She was in the study when he got home.

"Jennifer, you here?"

"In here, darling".

She closed her laptop and stood up and kissed him.

"Hi darling".

"Hi. You look pretty".

"Thank you".

He gave her another kiss and then they headed to the living room.

"Want to walk and get the mail with me?"

"Yeah, I do".

They linked hands and started walking towards the mailbox.

"How were your meetings today?"

"Wonderful. We have a building completion date of 2 months from now. And then the decorating starts. I'm trying to decide how decorated I want it to be before I move us all back in."

"That sounds lovely. Are you going to make it look like it used to or change it up?"

"I want my office to have the circle window on the inside. And there are a few things I want to be similar, such as the layout and the size of the rooms. I'm also updating a few other things also. I'm giving Deanne a window, and I'm adding more security cameras, more security features, more updated technology, and a few perks".

"What kind of perks?"

"Well, I'm going to put a couple of drink machines in the building-they are a product we are testing, where you can pick your flavors. I am going to try and encourage everyone to bring reusable water bottles instead of buying plastic ones. And we are going to have a food court park out back, and every Friday, different food trucks can come and set up so the employees can get a special lunch if they want".

"I love those ideas. I love how you always think of everyone else".

They got to the mailbox, and while Jennifer was getting the mail, Jonathan noticed something on the ground.

He crouched down to inspect it closer, and realized that it was a sensor. It was attached to something, so he followed the wiring.

"Darling, what is it?"

"I'm not sure, but I am getting the feeling that someone wants to know when we are coming home and when we are leaving".

He finished following the wiring and it led right to the box that opened and closed the gates.

"Well, let's go give Herschel a call, shall we?"

They linked hands and walked back to the house.

As soon as they got inside, he locked the door behind them, turned on the alarm, and then made sure the gate buzzer was on.

Jennifer was leafing through the mail while he called Herschel.

"Hi Herschel. It's Jonathan. I discovered something here at the house that I think is suspicious. Do you have some time to come out and take a look?"

"I'll be there in an hour".

"Thank you".

He hung up the phone and turned to Jennifer.

"Anything exciting in the mail?"

"Not really. Just a few condolence cards to you and I about Pa, and a few bills".

They made themselves a cocktail while they waited for Herschel and then sat on the couch.

"Max called this afternoon. He made it to Canada fine. Doug's wedding should be a nice affair".

"I'm sure it will be just lovely. I'm glad Max decided to go".

"Me too."

She laced her fingers through his and patted the back of his hand.

"Darling, if you still think you and I need the relationship counselor, I'll go with you".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"I'll make the arrangements".

Just then, the gate buzzer sounded, so Jonathan let him in.

He went and opened the door and then they sat on the couch.

"Ok, so the news is not good. We have the Frederickson brothers in custody. But they aren't talking. We have no idea who they were working with, and they know it and they have no intentions of telling us unless we give them immunity and we aren't going to do that, so we are at a standstill."

"What does this mean?"

"This means that unless the judge orders them to talk to us, we might never know who wanted them to blow up the building. And if he does order them to talk to us, we have no guarantee they will tell us the truth. 6 of their associates have perished in the last few months, they could easily name any of them. We would have no way to corroborate that".

"That's horrible. There has to be something you can do".

"I wish there was. I know in the days after the explosion, you froze the sale of stock. Where do you stand on that?"

"Still frozen. I said I wasn't going to unfreeze them until we were on more stable ground".

"Good idea. Now, when you unfreeze them, call me. If you notice anything suspicious, I'll check it out".

"I'll do that".

Jonathan saw him out and then returned to Jennifer on the couch.

"What do you say, we order in some Chinese food, and watch a movie in our pajamas?"

"Great idea".

She called and placed their standard order for delivery and then went upstairs and changed into some pajamas.

Once they were both changed, they started the movie and curled up under a blanket.

Their Chinese food arrived pretty fast, which was great because Jonathan was starving. Jennifer made them both plates and got them chopsticks. They decided to sit on the floor and use the coffee table as a table.

She fed him bites of her orange chicken and he fed her bites of his shrimp lo-mein.

"Darling, do you remember the first time we had Chinese together?"

"Yes, I do. It was our 5th date. You came to my townhouse, and we had Chinese and watched 'Dirty Harry' together."

"Very good, darling".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Do you remember our 6th date?"

"Our 6th date. Let me see. 4th was a picnic in the park, 5th was Chinese, and 6th was you cooking us dinner at your apartment".

"Very good."

"And lucky number 7 was when I told you I was in love with you".

"It was also when I stopped counting our dates".

"You stopped at 7?"

"Yeah, I did. I realized on our 7th date that you weren't going anywhere and I wasn't going to let you go without a fight".

"Very clever".

"Why, thank you".

He kissed her temple.

After they were finished eating, she cleaned up their plates, and then curled up next to him on the couch. He scratched her back as she laid on his chest.

When their movie was over, they locked up and headed upstairs.

Jennifer washed her face and then climbed in bed with Jonathan.

"What's your day like tomorrow, darling?"

"Long. Lots of meetings that I don't exactly wish to hold, but have no choice".

"Well, then you better get a good's night sleep so you will be fresh and alert to conduct them".

"Only problem with that is I'm wired. I'm wide awake".

"Well, I think I might know a trick or two to deplete your energy".

She rolled on top of him, and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Your tricks are the only ones I like".

***Two Days Later***

Jennifer was at home, waiting on Jonathan to pick her up. They were going to the first appointment with the marriage counselor.

She sat down at the desk, and worked till she heard him come in.

"Darling?"

"In here".

He came into the study.

"Hi".

"Hi darling".

She stood up and kissed him.

"You ready?"

"Yes, just let me save this and I'll be set".

A few minutes later, they headed out.

Jennifer was quiet on the way there, and Jonathan knew that she was nervous.

In the interest of not having a blow-out argument, they hadn't talked about their issues at home, even though Jennifer wanted to.

They pulled up and parked, and he came around and opened the door for her.

He grabbed her hands and kissed her forehead.

"No matter what happens in here, if you want to, I want to take you to dinner afterwards, wherever you want. This isn't going to change how I feel about you".

She kissed him and they headed inside.

They were called back as soon as they signed in, and were taken to the counselor's office.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Dreschel".

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Hart, and this is my husband, Jonathan".

"Hi, Nice to meet you".

"Please have a seat. What brings you in today?"

"My husband thinks we aren't happy".

"And do you agree?"

"Not especially. I think we were very happy, and then we had some big things happen, and we weren't happy in general, but we were still happy with each other".

"What big things are you referring to?"

"Well, first, almost 5 months ago, my father was diagnosed with lung cancer. So, I started flying back and forth across the country every few days to be with him during his chemo treatments. And then, he had surgery to remove the tumor, so I was home more. And then, on our anniversary, someone blew up Jonathan's company".

"How did that affect you, Mr. Hart?"

"Well, I wasn't there, but I think the bomber thought I was, because one of my executives bought a car just like mine and parked it near my usual spot. It's been horribly hard losing everything I worked my ass off to build, and it's been very stressful with the rebuilding, and the planning and all of that".

"And how did it affect you, Mrs. Hart?"

"I was a basket case, because I saw it on the news and thought I had lost him".

"How many employees did you lose in the explosion?"

"Three. One of my very best executives and two janitors".

"I see. Well, my condolences on your loss, that couldn't have been easy".

"Thank you".

"What happened next?"

"Well, I had to fly out again to be with my father. He was supposed to have his last chemo treatment, but they found a brain mass and he went on hospice instead."

"And is he still with us?"

"Possibly"

"No, he isn't", they said at the same time.

"Well, which is it?"

"Jennifer was there with him when he passed. And she called me and told me that he had passed."

"But?"

"But then I went on a vacation with friends and could have sworn I saw him across the pool. I felt so silly when it wasn't him, but then he approached me the next night and handed me a note that said we would talk when we were both back in LA. And then when he contacted me and told me where to meet him, he didn't show up".

"And how do you feel now?"

"Abandoned. I feel like I lost him, only to almost get him back before losing him all over again".

"And how do you feel, Jonathan?"

"Confused, I guess. I don't believe that the person she thinks is her dad and that has been contacting her allegedly as her dad, is really him. I mean, I know her father was stubborn, but he was very sick and he was tired. I don't think he could have or would have done this".

Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"Is that why you dragged me here? You think I'm crazy for thinking this is really my father?"

"I don't think you are crazy. I think you are clouded by grief and desperate to get him back. So desperate in fact that you will believe anything".

Jennifer just turned away from him and grabbed a Kleenex to dab her eyes with.

"Jennifer, how does hearing that make you feel?"

"Horrible. I thought he respected me. I thought he thought I was intelligent. Apparently, he no longer does".

"Jennifer, I absolutely respect you. This has nothing to do with my feelings for you. This is only about our difference of opinion on what happened to and where your father is right now".

"If this is only an issue of difference of opinion, why are we here?"

"Because I can't get you to listen to me and understand reason".

"Jonathan, let's take a step back. Tell me how you tried to get her to understand reason".

"I was subtle. I told her that I contacted the resort where she and her friends stayed. There was nobody registered under her father's name. In fact, there wasn't anyone at the resort named Edwards".

"And what else have you tried?"

"I told her that I didn't think it was possible that it was her dad. I reminded her that she was with her dad when he passed away. But she won't believe me. And anytime her dad is mentioned at all, which has happened a lot lately because somehow, his art gallery was tied to the bombing of my company, she gets all withdrawn and irritated-like. She becomes sullen and won't speak. And then it takes her days to get her to come back again".

"How long has it been since your father passed away?"

"Three months".

"You are still very early in the grieving phase. This isn't like reading a book. It's more like buying a book, taking all the pages out, mixing them up, and then reading them trying to place them in order. No page numbers, no index, not even chapter headings. You have to feel your way through, processing what's on each page".

Jennifer wiped her eyes.

"Does that make sense to you?"

"Yes, it does. I just never thought I would be doing it alone".

"Jennifer, you aren't doing it alone".

"Jonathan, yes, I am. You and I might both be missing my father, but you and I aren't in the same place missing my father. And we don't even know for sure that he's really dead".

Jonathan sighed.

"Well, we don't!"

"Mrs. Hart, what would it take for you to believe that your father is gone?"

"I would have to either see the person who is possibly impersonating him and have them tell me that it wasn't real. Or, I could see my dad for myself and know that it is real".

"You want me to have him exhumed and have the coffin opened so you can see him?"

She turned to him eyes blazing.

"Not at all! I meant, finally get in contact with him and see him that way".

"Mrs. Hart, I'm not going to tell you what to believe. And your husband can't tell you what to believe either. Only you can decide for yourself what you in fact, believe. However, in my professional opinion, I think your grief over losing your father, is giving you a false hope, where you will do anything to get him back, because you are in the bargaining stage, and you saw someone who looks like him, just enough that your mind is convinced that it's him, and you can't let go of that. I think in time, the less you see and hear from this person who may or may not be your father, you will start to let go and then it will become easier."

"I agree with that".

"Well, I don't. It's not that I think this is my father, it's that I know it is. I saw him, with my own eyes, I asked him if he was dad and he nodded".

"Jennifer, be reasonable. You were your father's only child. He wouldn't tease you like this. Plus, he knew that if he ever needed to he could come to our house. So, that tells me he is not in trouble, because he would have turned to us. And if he's not in trouble, and he's not playing a joke, what else could it be other than an imposter?"

"Jennifer, do you love Jonathan? Are you still in love with him?"

"With all my heart and soul". She was sobbing.

"Jonathan, are you still in love with Jennifer?"

"More than the day we met. That will never change".

"How is your sex life?"

"Good".

"We've been preoccupied, lately, but when we have been together, it's been as great as it's always been".

"So, let's switch gears a bit. Have you settled your father's estate?"

"Mostly. He left almost everything to me, and I've sold his house. All I have to do now is sell his art gallery and then have his lawyer file the papers".

"Some people find that this time of limbo, right after a loved one's passing, where the grief is still fresh and raw, is a great time to do some thing for themselves, like take a cruise, or buy that sportscar they've always wanted. And then, when you begin the transfer from remembering your loved one with sadness to remembering your loved one with happiness, you can remember the vacation or whatever you chose to do with fondness as well".

Jennifer nodded.

"It's important to remember though, substances like drugs and alcohol can numb the grief, prolonging your grief journey. And your grief journey is just that-yours. Your journey won't be like anyone else's, even your husbands."

Jennifer nodded.

"So, Jennifer, how do you feel about things now?"

"Hurt. I feel deeply hurt. I feel like my opinions on things don't matter, like they never really mattered".

"And how do you feel, Jonathan?"

"Hopeful. I hate that she's hurt, but I'm hopeful that we can get through this".

"Ok, so our time is up. Perhaps you two should spend a few days going about your normal lives. No mention of Jennifer's dad unless she wants to talk about him. And if you hear from the person that you say is her dad and that you say isn't, go to meet him together. In the meantime, support each other".

"Thank you, Dr. Dreschel".

"Thank you".

"You can pay at the front desk, and here is my card. Feel free to schedule another appointment or call me anytime".

"Thank you".

Jennifer walked ahead of Jonathan and headed to the waiting room.

He stopped to pay the bill, and then headed to the car. She was already seated in the car waiting on him.

He grabbed her hand and held it for a moment.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Home".


	14. Chapter 14

***Willow Pond***

They had a quiet ride back to the house, and then came inside.

Jennifer headed straight upstairs to take a bubble bath, without saying a word to Jonathan.

He decided to give her some space, so he stayed downstairs. He ordered her favorite dinner from La Scala, and had it delivered.

She stayed in the tub for almost an hour, and then finally got out and put on her pajamas.

She came downstairs and went to the kitchen to get some water.

"I ordered your favorite dinner from La Scala. If you want, I'll heat it up for you".

"I'm not hungry".

She brushed past him and headed to the study and closed the door. A few minutes later, he heard the click-clack of her computer keys.

He sighed. He heated up his own dinner and sat down and ate it, and then went upstairs to change into his pajamas.

He watched tv while she stayed in the study till it was late, and then went to bed. Going to bed without the other one rarely happened for them.

Sometime, well after midnight, Jennifer saved her work and then came to bed too. She quietly slipped in beside him, and fell asleep quickly.

***The Next Morning***

Jonathan woke up first. He gently leaned over and kissed her on the temple, and then headed for the shower. By the time he was dressed, she was downstairs in the kitchen.

Jennifer had just poured herself a cup of coffee when he came in the kitchen.

"Morning".

"Morning".

She picked up her coffee and headed to the study.

He grabbed his briefcase and poured himself some coffee to go, and went to tell her bye a few minutes later.

She was typing away at the computer.

"I'll be home around 5. I love you, more than ever".

He kissed her forehead and then headed out.

"Bye", she called after him.

Around 9:30, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hi. It's Susan".

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good. I was calling to see if you wanted to have lunch today, maybe get our toes done, do some shopping?"

"I would love it. Where shall I meet you?"

"How about Mancini's, at 11:30?"

"Got it. I'll be there".

"See you then".

She hung up, saved her work, and then headed upstairs to get ready.

***Mancini's***

Jennifer pulled up and parked, and headed inside. She was the first one there, so she grabbed a table.

A few minutes later, Susan, Laura and Vanessa came in.

"Hi".

"Hi, I hope you don't mind, I called them after I called you".

"Not at all".

They ordered drinks and started chatting.

"Jennifer, is something wrong? You seem different".

"You could say that. I have a father who may or may not be alive, but hasn't gotten in touch with me since we were in Santo Domingo. And I have a husband who is convinced that I'm crazy, and got me to go with him to a marriage counselor so he could tell me so. It upset me deeply, and all I want to do is call my dad and tell him how I feel, and I can't do that".

"Sweetie, he loves you, so much. He's hurting too."

"Yeah, well, I just might take a solo trip somewhere out of the blue. I bet he'll appreciate me then".

After a nice lunch of them trying to make her feel better, they decided to go get massages instead of getting shopping or a pedicure.

"Ok, so where are we headed? Mirablue Day Spa? Or The Spa in Rocky Point?"

"Actually, I have a better place. I discovered this place last week. It's an Asian foot massage place, and you get a full body massage with your clothes on, and get to soak your feet while you do it. Come on, you'll love it, I promise".

"I'm game".

The others were too, so they headed out and followed Susan.

For the next hour, they got acupressure massages along with deep-tissue reflexology. By the time it was over, Jennifer was in a daze and practically asleep.

After they all paid up, they headed home.

"Bye ladies, this was fun. Thanks for meeting me".

"Glad to do it, we enjoyed it too".

A round of hugs and Jennifer was headed home.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer came inside and headed upstairs. She changed into some comfy clothes, and then headed to the study to finish her article.

The phone rang as soon as she sat down.

"Hello?"

"Finally. I've been trying to reach you all day".

"I went and met Susan for lunch".

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. Listen, I have a meeting that got rescheduled to later this afternoon, so I won't be home till probably 7".

"Ok. Can you call someone and have them come fix the cameras on the front of the house? And I noticed that the gate isn't closing behind me when I come in. Can we have someone set it to one car?"

"I'll call them right now".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up the phone and got back to work.

Around 5:30, she made dinner and saved him a plate, and then took hers to the study.

He came in around 7.

"Hi".

"Hi".

"Did you eat yet?"

"Yes. Yours is on the stove".

She got up to get a book from the bookshelf.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Cocktail?"

"No thank you".

He went and heated up his dinner and then ate it in the kitchen.

He went upstairs and changed into pajamas and then turned on a movie.

Jennifer worked till almost 9, and then headed to the kitchen to get some water.

He followed her into the kitchen, and found her looking for the headache medicine.

She took some and then he pinned her up against the counter and kissed her passionately.

"How about a movie?"

She nodded.

They headed to the bedroom and she climbed in bed while he got the movie set up.

She got the lights turned down the way they liked them, and then he climbed into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. For the first time in two days, she didn't fight it.

They both enjoyed the movie, and Jennifer fell asleep on his shoulder at the very end. He eased her off of him, and got up and turned the tv off and came back to bed.

He wrapped his arms around her again and felt her relax as he fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up and realized Jonathan's arms were around her. She laid there for a moment and just thought about everything. She wanted so bad for her and Jonathan to talk about everything, but she was scared. She felt like everything they had was slipping away.

She was just about to get up when he woke up.

He leaned over and kissed her a few times.

"Morning".

"Morning".

He started kissing her shoulder.

"What time do you have to go to the office?"

"A lot sooner than I'd like".

"I'll go start on breakfast".

"No, stay. We haven't spent any time together the past few days. Let's just enjoy this".

"Jonathan…there's a reason for that."

"I know there is. But at some point, we have to get past it".

She didn't say anything, she just rubbed his arm with her hand.

He kissed her cheek a few more times.

"You can't stay mad with me forever, Jennifer."

"I'm not mad. I just feel like what you and I have is slipping away and there's nothing I can do about it".

Before he could say anything, the phone rang. He leaned over and answered it.

He talked for a couple minutes and then hung up.

"There's an emergency at the office. I have to go".

"It's alright".

She got up and put her robe on and headed downstairs. By the time he was out of the shower and dressed, she had breakfast ready and the coffee made.

"I packed your breakfast to go so you can eat in the car. And your coffee is in the travel mug".

He grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"I love you, more than anything. What we have isn't going anywhere, I promise. I'm not going anywhere".

She leaned up and kissed him and then gave him a long hug.

"I don't know what I would do if you gave up on me".

"I promise you I won't".

She walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye.

He climbed into the car, and as he turned on to the highway, he made a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Jonathan. I'm worried about Jennifer-we have been having some disagreements lately, mainly about whether or not her father is still alive, and I suggested we see a marriage counselor so that we could talk it out rationally. She finally agreed and we went two days ago. I stated my concerns as diplomatically as I could, but she took it deeply personal and now she thinks I don't think she's intelligent which I didn't say at all. And she's got it in her head that our marriage is falling apart. I'm just wondering, can grief do that to you? I know she's grieving her dad, and I fear it's really going to hit her hard again when she realizes that I'm right and that he really isn't still alive".

"Yeah, it can. I had lunch with her yesterday and could tell she was pretty despondent. She mentioned that she feels like you think she's crazy, and she wants to call her dad and get his advice and she can't. Just keep reminding her that you love her, and give it some time. I know that's the hardest part. I think when everything is resolved with her dad, you will see the biggest change."

"Ok. Thank you, Susan".

"No problem".

Jonathan thought things over as he drove the rest of the way to work.

***A few days later***

Jennifer and Jonathan were sleeping. It was the middle of the night, around 3 a.m.

Jennifer woke up with a start, and realized she had been dreaming. She got up and got some water and came back to bed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I woke you. I had a bad dream".

She laid back down and got comfy again, and tried to fall back asleep.

After about an hour of being awake, she slipped out of bed and headed downstairs.

Jonathan woke up a few hours later and came and found her.

"Hey, I wondered where you were".

"Oh, sorry. I didn't sleep well, and decided to work".

He came over and kissed her forehead.

"I made coffee if you want some".

"Have some with me?"

She nodded.

He held his hand out to her and she took it. He led her to the kitchen, and they poured themselves some coffee.

She sat with him for a few minutes and then he had to go.

"I have a late meeting tonight, but I'm going to take a long lunch today, and come home and you and I are going to turn the phone off and spend a few hours together, just the two of us".

"That sounds nice".

She walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye.

"I love you, have a good day".

"I love you too".

She went upstairs and showered and dressed and then tried to work on her story some more.

Around 11, two bouquets of flowers were delivered. One was a crystal vase with purple roses, white hibiscus, and hot pink orchids. The other vase was crystal, with white roses, red roses, and purple heather.

She looked for the card on both of them. She only found one. She opened it and read it.

 _I love you more than life itself. You are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I'm so lucky you picked me to spend your life with-Jonathan_

'He's always so thoughtful'.

She went upstairs and put on a new bra and panty set she knew he would like, and sprayed on some of his favorite perfume.

She called and ordered lunch from La Scala for the both of them, and then went back downstairs.

She was sitting on the couch when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mrs. H. It's me, Max. How are ya?"

"Hi Max. We are just fine, how are you?"

"Wonderful. My nephew's wedding went off without a hitch, and then I got a buy-in at a poker table in Vegas. I'll be home in a couple of days".

"Sounds great Max. Good luck".

"Thanks, Mrs. H. Talk to you soon".

She hung up, and a few minutes later, the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Hart, it's Deanne. Mr. Hart would like to know if you want La Scala or The Bistro for lunch".

"Tell him I already ordered La Scala. He can pick it up if he wants".

"Wonderful. Thank you".

"Thank you".

She hung up and made herself a glass of wine. With any luck, they were going to spend more of this lunch break lying down than anything else.

She was in the kitchen when she heard him come in the front door.

"Darling?"

"In here".

He came in and set their lunch down on the kitchen counter.

"Hi".

"Hi".

She went to him and kissed him and he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him, as he carried her out of the kitchen.

"I've missed you", he told her as he kissed her.

"I've missed you too".

He laid her down on the sofa. She had on a simple lavender v-neck t-shirt and a pair of black velour pants that he knew for a fact cost well over a thousand dollars. She might have looked plain to some, but he couldn't remember when she had ever looked more beautiful.

She started unbuttoning his dress shirt and pulling at his tie, while he was peeling her pants off her.

In no time, they were both undressed.

She had on a black peek-a-boo bra and black ruffled thong.

"Holy…."

"You like it?"

"I love it".

He lifted the ruffles on her breasts and played with her nipples some, and then carefully reached behind her and undid her bra.

She scratched his back as he kissed that hollow spot on her neck, and then moved his kisses to the side of her ear.

"Mmmmmm. I always love it when you do that".

"Not as much as I love doing it".

He kissed her passionately and then quickly shed his boxer briefs.

He entered her with ease, and began thrusting his hips forwards. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and opened her hips, allowing him to go deeper.

"Oh…god…"

"Jona….than….."

He kissed her as he thrust in and out of her, doing everything he could to maximize her pleasure.

She gripped his shoulders with her nails, and nibbled on his lower lip as she kissed him.

"Oh, god…..Jona….than…Oh….."

"Mmmmmm".

He took her over the edge first, and then a few minutes later, he went over himself. They rode out of the waves of their orgasms, holding on to each other as they calmed down.

She scratched his back as he began to place light kisses all over her body.

"That was incredible".

"Yeah, it was".

"We need to have these lunch dates more often".

"I agree".

He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around them as they cuddled. She was scratching his chest.

"Baby, I'm sorry we had such a horrible appointment last week with the counselor. I feel like it's my fault that it didn't go well, since I had insisted that we not talk about things till we got to the counselor's office".

"I just want us to be on the same page, darling. And I felt so blindsided".

"I understand. And for the record, you're right".

She kissed him a few times.

"Darling, when are the people coming to fix the cameras?"

His face fell.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to call them. I'll call them as soon as I get back to the office, I promise".

She heard his stomach growl so she got up and threw her clothes on and went and heated up their lunch.

After he was dressed, he came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Great choice on La Scala, darling".

He was kissing her neck.

"Thank you".

"And thank you for the flowers you sent. You've never sent me two bouquets before".

"You're right. And I didn't send you two today".

"What? Of course, you did".

"No, I didn't".

She turned to face him and fed him a bite of the manicotti.

"Darling, I found the card. One card for both bouquets. The other bouquet didn't have a card".

"That doesn't mean I sent it. I would tell you if I did".

"Fine".

She put the fork down and went and got the other bouquet.

She reached up and got another vase out of the cabinet.

He fed her bites of the spaghetti and mushrooms while she rearranged the bouquet into the new vase.

She got about halfway through and found the card buried deep down inside the flowers.

"Eureka!"

She opened it and read it.

 _I miss you sweetheart. I'll be in touch soon. You can count on me this time, I promise. Love, Pa_.

Her eyes filled with tears.

"I knew it", she whispered.

"Knew what?"

"That he was alive. That he is alive. And this proves it".

She handed him the card and he read it and then put it on the counter.

"Jennifer, we've been all through this. He's not alive, darling. He died."

"Jonathan, don't start with me. You know how I feel about this".

"What's it going to take, Jennifer? This can't go on forever. At some point you are going to have to face facts".

She was livid. She turned to him with her eyes blazing.

"Why on Earth would you want me to not feel the way I feel? Why would you want me to deny the fact that my father is still alive?"

"Because he's not! He died, and he isn't coming back. That's what happens when you die, Jennifer. You are gone and you don't come back".

"Jonathan, you have no right to speak to me like I'm an idiot".

"Well, then maybe you should start using some intelligence in this situation".

"You said in the living room you believed me, that I was right! Were you just trying to placate me then?"

"I didn't say that I believed you that your father is alive, because I don't believe he is alive".

"Yes, you did, I heard you. I was lying on the couch when you said it."

"Jennifer, let's pretend in some extreme universe-we'll call that universe Earth 2- that your dad did in fact fake his death for whatever reason. You have cleaned out his house, sold his property, and are trying to sell his gallery. You cleaned out his bank accounts, and put the money in our account and gave one account to Walter. How would he be able to support himself? He's not exactly a spry chicken, and he would have to have someone help him. I said you were right, that you were blindsided at the counselor's office, because you were".

"You have some nerve insulting my intelligence. And don't you dare pretend to know the depths of my relationship with my father! You have no way to know what this feels like, because you-"

"Because I never had a family, right? Is that what you were going to say?"

"No, actually. I was going to say because you haven't dealt with it with Max yet. But thank you, my so-called loving husband for thinking I could be so cruel and heartless towards you".

He sighed.

He picked up their dishes and held one out to her.

"Can we just table this and talk about it later, when we've both cooled off?"

She knocked the dish out of his hand.

"You brought this up, let's finish it. What is it going to take for you to respect me?"

"I have always respected you, you know that".

"I thought you had. But apparently this whole time, you've been thinking I'm not intelligent".

"That's not true. Let's just eat and we can deal with this later".

"Eat by yourself. I don't care anymore. I'm done trying to reason with you".

She stalked out of the room and headed upstairs. A few seconds later, he heard the bedroom door slam.

He sighed. He cleaned up the broken dish pieces, and then left her a love note and headed back to the office.

***Two hours later***

Jennifer came downstairs, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

She saw that he left her a note on the counter and went and read it.

 _I love you, I'll be home later. Jonathan_

She quickly wrote him a note, and then put her bags in the car and headed out.

***Later that night***

Jonathan got home just before 10. He was surprised to find the house dark.

"Darling?", he called out as he came in the house. No answer.

He went into the kitchen, and turned on the lights.

He saw her note taped to the cabinet.

 _Jonathan-I need some time to think through things, so I decided to take a solo trip for a few days and do just that. Max is in Vegas and will be home in a few days. I love you, Jennifer._

"Damnit!"

He ordered a pizza and then went upstairs to change clothes, wishing he had gone after her and smoothed things over.


	15. Chapter 15

***Jennifer***

Jennifer drove to the bank, and withdrew money from her personal account. She then used her personal credit card to purchase a plane ticket, and then she headed to the airport.

She flew first class to Florida, and then took a Caribbean cruise by herself for a few days of sun, relaxation, and clarity.

She missed Jonathan, but she wasn't ready to just forget the horrible things he had said to her. Truth be told, she didn't know if she would ever be able to forget hearing him say those things.

This was the first time in the history of their marriage that she had gone out of town and hadn't called him each night. This was the first time she had left Jonathan without telling him where she was going.

Her cruise was going to end tomorrow. She had done a lot of thinking and had decided that she and Jonathan were going to have a very serious conversation. It was going to take time for her to trust him again, and he was going to have to earn her respect back. She hoped like hell he was willing to try.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was miserable. He missed Jennifer more than anything, and he wanted her to come home. He wanted to apologize and work things out and show her how much she still meant to him, how much she would always mean to him.

He thought back over their marriage. They had sometimes had a disagreement or two, but nothing they weren't able to work through. Nothing this horrible.

He decided to surprise her with a trip somewhere in a few weeks, when he could take some time off. Whatever she wanted, it was hers.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer's cruise ship docked and they began to disembark. She took a shuttle to the airport, and got through security.

Just before her flight took off, she called Jonathan's office.

"Hello, Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Hello Deanne, it's Jennifer. Can you get a message to Jonathan for me, please?"

"Certainly. I can patch you through if you'd like".

"No thank you, a message is just fine. Tell him I'll be home later tonight and that I hope he will be too, so we can talk".

"Ok, I'll tell him".

"Thank you, Deanne".

Jennifer hung up and then headed to board her flight.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was on a phone call when Deanne came in with the message.

He read it, and then read it again.

"Ok wonderful, Grant. I look forward to hearing from you. Thank you".

He hung up and buzzed Deanne.

"Deanne can you come in here, please?"

She came right in.

"How long ago did Jennifer call?"

"About 1 minute before I handed you the note".

"Why didn't you put her through?"

"I offered. She said, and I quote, "No thank you, a message is just fine".

"Did she give any indication of where she was calling from?"

"No, she didn't".

"Ok thank you".

He tried his best to wrap up a lot of business deals so he could clear his calendar for the next day, and spend it with Jennifer.

At precisely 5:30, he walked out the door and headed home.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan came inside and heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jonathan. It's Susan. Is Jennifer around?"

"No, she's not. She should be home later though".

"Great. I was calling to see if she wanted to have a spa day with Laura and I tomorrow".

"I can't speak for her, but if this evening goes the way I think it will, she and I will be spending tomorrow together".

"I see. Well, have a good evening and if the plans change, tell her we will be going to the Cliffside Spa in Thousand Oaks. Our first appointment is at 11".

"I'll tell her".

"Thank you".

He hung up and went to the bar and poured himself a scotch.

After he drained the glass, he started picking up the house and hiding all evidence that he had been living like a bachelor for the past few days.

He turned on the tv to catch a game while he waited for her.

By midnight, he realized she wasn't coming.

As he headed to bed, he tried to figure out if she changed her mind, or if she was still angry at him. If he only knew where she was, and where she had gone, this would have been so much easier. For the first time since the explosion, he realized how valuable Stanley really had been to him and his company.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer's plane landed and a few minutes later, she was walking through the airport.

She gathered her bags from baggage claim, and then headed to the car.

As she drove home from the airport, she noticed a car following her.

' _Max must be coming home tonight, too. Well, hopefully Jonathan and I will be able to talk without yelling'._

She turned up the radio and zoned out as she drove along towards the house.

She opened the gate as she pulled into the drive and then headed towards the house.

She decided to park in front, and just go in the front door.

As she got out of the car, she noticed that Max parked right behind her and left his lights on.

Figuring he was going to help her with her bags, she opened the back door to get them.

Suddenly, a gloved hand wrapped a cloth around her face, covering her mouth and nose, forcing her to breathe in the chloroform. In a matter of seconds, she passed out.

The kidnapper picked her up, quietly shut the car door, and carried her to the backseat of their car, and laid her on the seat before getting behind the wheel and driving through the exit gate.

The entire thing from beginning to end had only taken about 2 minutes.

Jonathan slept through the whole thing, as the kidnapper drove Jennifer off into the night.

***The Next Morning***

Jonathan woke up when his alarm went off, and realized that Jennifer still wasn't home. Her side of the bed was cold and empty.

He got up and showered and dressed and then went downstairs. He smelled breakfast cooking before he even made it down the stairs.

He walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Mr. H."

"Max! When did you get home?"

"About an hour ago."

They shared a warm guy hug, and then Jonathan poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm making omelets, just the way you and Mrs. H. like. Is she up yet?"

"She's not here".

"What do you mean she's not here? Her car's out front".

"What?!" Jonathan went and looked and sure enough, there was her car, in the driveway.

He walked over to it, and found her purse on the ground, her keys dropped in the back floorboard, and her luggage still on the backseat.

He went back inside the house and looked in the study, and then out on the patio.

He came into the kitchen.

"Max, call the police, someone's got Jennifer".

***Two Hours Later***

Herschel and his men were going over Jennifer's car and the driveway around it with a fine-tooth comb. A detective was asking Max what he saw when he came home.

Herschel came and talked to Jonathan.

"Can you pull up the footage on your cameras?"

"No, they aren't working. I called someone and they were supposed to come next week".

"Tell me what happened".

"We've been having some issues lately, so we went to see a marriage counselor last week. I was hoping we could talk and not argue, and I knew that what I had to say wouldn't be easy to hear, and I was right. It went over like a lead balloon. We finally got back on track, and then we argued about it again, and then she left. She left me a note a few days ago that she was going on a solo trip to think things out. She called my secretary yesterday and told her she was coming home, but she didn't. And then this morning, I got up and thought she was in the kitchen, but it was Max. Her car wasn't here when I got home last night at 6, and it was here when he got home this morning. But she never came inside, and never called".

"Well, I'll do the best I can, but unfortunately without the camera footage, we don't have a lot to go on. I'll be in touch".

"Thanks, Herschel".

Jonathan put his head in his hands, and racked his brain trying to figure it all out.

Max came and sat by him.

"Mrs. H. is strong, and she's young, Mr. H. And above all else, she loves you, no matter what. She'll come back to us".

"I hope she has the chance, Max".

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was lying on a cot, in a cold, almost-dark room. There was a little bit of light coming through a frosted window pane.

She sat up, and instantly realized she had a headache. She tried to stand up, but her ankle was encased in a metal cuff, attached to a heavy chain.

She had no idea where she was or how she got there.

About ten minutes later, the door opened.

A dark figure came in, carrying a tray.

She backed up as far away as she could.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I brought you some breakfast".

The kidnapper turned on the light. She covered her eyes from the glare.

"Could I possibly have some Aleve? I have a horrible headache".

"I'll see what I can do".

"What do you want from me?"

From what little she could see of this person, she could tell they were wearing a dark colored hoodie that obscured their face.

Breakfast was two bottles of water, and a sausage biscuit from McDonald's.

"We can talk about what I want, later. It will all become clear, I promise. Now, there are books in that cabinet over there, and the bathroom is that room to your right. Don't get any ideas of escaping, because I have people watching you from all angles. Be back soon".

The door closed and locked, and Jennifer felt more alone than she had ever felt.

She opened one of the bottles and drank some water, and then picked at her breakfast.

She thought through all of her options, and then realized that she had no choice but to sit back and wait.

***Several Hours Later***

The kidnapper unlocked the door to where Jennifer was being held, and came in.

"Hi. How about some lunch? And I picked up some Aleve".

"Thank you".

The kidnapper placed the tray in front of Jennifer, on the tv tray. Jennifer noticed they were in the same clothes as earlier, torn baggy jeans, and the same black hoodie that obscured their face. No distinguishing marks, no identifiable features.

"Now, you wanted to know the details earlier. It's like this. If your husband signs the appropriate papers, and step two of my plan goes the way I want it to, I'll release you without harming you".

"What's step two?"

"I'll tell you after step 1 is complete".

"How about a deal? If you let me call my husband, I am sure I can talk him into signing the appropriate papers. And he'll be more than happy to give you whatever you want in step two".

"Step 1 is from him. Step 2 is from you. Eat your lunch, and relax."

The kidnapper left the room again.

Jennifer took some Aleve, and then drank some water and laid down and cried.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was at the office, only because there wasn't anyone to take his place.

He had 4 meetings back to back, and then he was going back home to wait for Jennifer.

Deanne buzzed him.

"Mr. Hart, your first meeting is here".

"Great, tell them one minute, and then come in here, please".

"You got it".

A few seconds later, she opened the door and stepped in.

"Deanne, if Max, or Herschel Grey, or Jennifer, especially Jennifer, calls, I want you to interrupt me right away".

"Yes sir".

"Ok, send them in".

He got the file ready and opened it, just as the door opened.

"Hello, Jonathan".

"What are you doing here?"

He was staring at Sean Foxwell.

"Well, you see it's very simple. I work for my boss, and I pretended to work for you, to gain the inside edge, so to speak. Now, my boss has your wife. So, here's how it's going to go down. You have 4 meetings, today, correct? If you close the appropriate deal the appropriate way, your wife will be released. It's all in your hands".

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well, my boss is the real mastermind behind the bigger plan. Seems you screwed him out of a lot of money a while back and he's never forgiven you. So, he's decided to get revenge on you. This part with holding your wife hostage, that was my idea".

"You were behind the bombing?"

"My boss hired someone to do that. We were hoping it would wipe you and your wife out at the same time, and then we could skip to step two of our plan. But, it didn't. And that was lucky for us, because now step two is even better".

"If you hurt one hair on my wife's head….if you so much as LOOK at her the wrong way, I'll-"

"You'll what? You don't have a clue where she is, or any discernable leads as far as how to get her back, do you? You are completely at my mercy, and my boss' mercy, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. Perhaps the next time you decide to stab your employees in the back, you'll remember this feeling".

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"You hired me, and I expressed an interest in a particular job promotion. I applied for it, I interviewed with you, and you told me that I had potential. And I reminded you that I had basically been doing the position I was applying for without anyone noticing for about 2 months. And I did it flawlessly. And instead of a little recognition, you backstabbed me and hired someone else that I had to train how to do the job that I should have been given! Ring any bells?"

"If you want a participation ribbon, go sign up for Little League. But whatever you do, you leave my wife alone".

"I call the shots here, Mr. Hart. Not you. Now, by my calculations, the people from VanJay Electronics are going to be here in 5 minutes. You will meet them in the conference room. My associate, Mr. Carter, is waiting outside with Deanne. He will be accompanying you to all your meetings today, and he will be informing me of how the meetings go. If the meeting I'm most interested in goes the way I want it to, your wife will be released later tonight".

He turned to go.

"Oh, and Jonathan, don't bother calling your friend, Lt. Grey. Your wife's life depends on it".

Sean Foxwell walked out the door.

Jonathan punched his desk in frustration.

He picked up the photo of him and Jennifer and stared at it.

"I'm trying, darling. I swear it".


	16. Chapter 16

Jonathan conducted the first meeting, hoping that he at least appeared professional even though he was a ball of nerves inside.

Mr. Carter was a tall black man, built like 2 linebackers stacked together. Jonathan was confident that if they came to blows, he might get a lick or two in, but this guy could pick him up and hurl him through a window with ease.

"Hello gentlemen. This is my secretary, Deanne. And this is an associate, Mr. Carter. If there is anything you need at all, please don't hesitate to ask. Deanne will be happy to get all of us some drinks, or whatever you need. That goes for you as well, Mr. Carter."

"Thank you".

"Thank you".

"Deanne, is there any way a guy could get a 3-egg omelet, with all the meats and extra cheese and a large orange juice?"

"Deanne, order him whatever he wants, from wherever he wants, and put it on this card".

Jonathan pulled out a credit card and handed it to her.

"Right away, sir".

"Ok gentlemen, let's get down to business. Here are the previously agreed upon terms of the deal. If there aren't any changes, then we can sign the paperwork and call it done".

The gentlemen from VanJay Electronics looked over the terms.

"We agree."

"Wonderful."

Jonathan pulled out the checkbook and wrote a check for the agreed upon amount, and then slid it over to them. They signed all the paperwork and then Jonathan saw them out.

Mr. Carter sat over in the corner.

He spoke into a walkie-talkie.

"First meeting has concluded, boss. VanJay electronics agreed to the terms and Mr. Hart wrote them a check".

Deanne brought Mr. Carter's breakfast to him, and then ushered in the next meeting.

"Hello gentlemen. This is Mr. Carter, an associate. He's observing us for a day. Would you like anything to eat, or drink?"

"No thank you, we already ate."

"Wonderful. Well, then let's get down to business, shall we? As we previously discussed, Hart Industries is prepared to partner with you to provide the electronic framework for your line of personal home computers. We would supply the hardware only. In forms of payment, Hart Industries will take 5% of the sale price of each computer".

"Agreed".

They signed the paperwork and the second meeting was finished.

Jonathan saw them out and then headed to his office.

"Mr. Hart, your third meeting called. They are running late and will be here in a half-hour".

"Thank you."

He went in his office and sat at his desk.

He wanted to call Herschel, but he remembered Foxwell's warning.

He was about to call Max when Deanne buzzed him.

"Mr. Hart, you have a phone call on line 1".

"Thank you".

He picked it up.

"Hello, this is Jonathan Hart".

"Hey, it's Herschel. We just had a huge break in Jennifer's disappearance. One of my detectives was examining her car, and found a GPS screwed to the underside. He ran the footage and the last place she was before she arrived at your house was the airport. I pulled the footage from the airport and you can clearly see someone following her. I was able to get their plates as well, and we are running a scan right now".

"Wonderful. If you find her, please bring her to the office. I have some meetings but Deanne knows to interrupt me. Please just bring her here".

"Will do, Jonathan".

"Thank you".

He hung up.

A few seconds later, Deanne came in.

"Ok, Mr. Hart, I know you said to get him whatever he wants. And I promise you, I've been accommodating. But now he's asking for 2 cold-water lobster tails, a bottle of chilled champagne, and one dozen oysters on the half-shell".

"Order it from Wilson's seafood. He didn't specify that it had to be fresh, not frozen. There's a bottle of champagne in my bar fridge, that's the worst champagne I've ever had. Pop the cork and take him the bottle and a glass".

"Yes, sir".

"Oh, and order some pizza from Guido's for the rest of us".

"Yes, sir".

Jonathan was more determined than ever to beat Foxwell at his own game.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was going stir-crazy. She had to get out of there, somehow.

She devised a plan, and worked out how to put it into motion.

A few minutes later, her kidnapper came back in.

"Hello, I brought you some more water and some soup. Your husband is in his third meeting by now, so if he makes the right choice, you might get to see him soon".

Without a word, Jennifer picked up the soup and splashed it in the kidnapper's face. She headbutted him, and shoved him against the wall and then began doing some karate moves that she learned in a self-defense class against him. He fought back, and slammed her up against the wall a few times, before she delivered the fateful blow. She kicked him three times, right in the groin, very fast.

Just then, the door was kicked in.

"Freeze! Police!"

"She kicked me….in the groin….three times…", the kidnapper managed to blurt out.

"Ouch", the officers said in unison.

Herschel came in and helped Jennifer up off the floor.

"I'm so glad to see you".

"Not as glad as I am to see you. Come on, I'll take you to Jonathan".

"I think I need to go to the hospital first".

"You got it".

She watched as the officers took the hoodie off the kidnapper.

"You?! You were the one who was doing this?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

"Jennifer, who is this?"

"Jack Corey. A few years ago, he and his girlfriend tried to convince my father that she was my sister. It worked, and thankfully, Jonathan exposed their plot just before my dad gave her part of the family trust."

She turned back to Jack.

"Why would you do this?"

"For…..revenge….wanted your dad's…money".

"You are despicable. I hope you serve a long sentence, you certainly deserve it".

The officers led him out of the room.

As soon as they stepped into the living room, Jennifer realized that she had been held in someone's basement.

"Lt., we found something. Seems like this guy has been impersonating people".

Jennifer looked over and realized that Jack Corey had actually had a face mask of her father's face made.

She turned to him again.

"You were impersonating my father this whole time?"

He nodded.

"How could you be so cruel?!"

Her eyes filled with tears, and then Herschel led her to the car.

He assigned an officer to take her Los Angeles General Hospital and to not leave her side.

"If she has x-rays, you have x-rays. If she goes to the bathroom, you go too, until further notice".

Herschel turned back to Jennifer.

"I'm going to go find your husband and have him come to you".

She nodded.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan had just concluded his third meeting. The final one was about to start in ten minutes.

Deanne stepped in his office.

"Lt. Grey is here to see you".

"Ok, where is Mr. Carter?"

"Sulking in the conference room. His frozen lobsters just arrived".

"Wonderful. Do whatever you have to in order to keep him there".

Deanne showed Herschel in.

"It's over, Jonathan. We just arrested Sean Foxwell in the parking garage. He was sitting in his car, like a duck in plain sight. Jennifer was rescued, and is at Los Angeles General Hospital".

"Is she alright?"

"She fought like hell. She has a few scrapes and bruises, but she's alright."

"Sean Foxwell's accomplice is in the conference room. I'll take you to him so you can do the honors".

"After you".

They walked into the conference room.

"Mr. Carter, how was your 5-star lunch?"

"You played dirty, Mr. Hart. Don't think for one second Mr. Foxwell won't find out about that".

"You asked for lobster, you got lobster. You never specified that it had to be fresh".

"You wanted your wife back, but you didn't specify she had to be alive".

"Well, the joke's on you, Mr. Carter. You're under arrest".

Jonathan grinned as Herschel read Mr. Carter his rights, and handed him over to another officer to take him away.

He ran back to his office to get his things.

"Deanne, tell Matthew Walliford to handle the next meeting. And he's in charge until further notice, but I want to be informed before any deals are signed or any money changes hands. I'm going to spend a few days with Jennifer. I'll be in touch".

"Certainly, Mr. Hart".

He headed to the elevator, not willing to wait one more second to see his wife.

***Los Angeles General Hospital***

Jennifer was in an exam room. Susan Kendall was examining her.

"I think you're just bruised, which is to be expected. I don't see any cuts or any bleeding. Does anything hurt?"

"My shoulder blade. But that's about it. And I have a horrible headache".

"Did you hit your head at all?"

"Not that I recall".

"Well, I tell you what, I'll admit you for the night just to be safe".

She readily agreed.

"Wow, now I know you're not ok. Normally you would fight me hard on being admitted".

"Well, it's just that after the blowout fight that Jonathan and I had, I don't have any guarantees that he'll take me back. And I don't have the strength to find my own place tonight if he doesn't. At least here, I know I can rest".

"Jennifer, Jonathan Hart is head over heels in love with you. Whatever argument you had with him isn't going to change that".

"It was bad, Susan. Our previous arguments never measured above a 4 on the 1-10 scale. This was at least an 8. We are talking broken dishes, hurtful comments, the whole works. I'll be lucky if he doesn't have me served with divorce papers".

"Now, first of all, he isn't going to do that. I haven't talked to him, so I can't tell you if he's still mad or not. But if he kicks you out, you're more than welcome to stay at my house. I'm 99% sure it won't come to that, but if it does, you will always have a place to stay".

"Thank you".

"Ok, I'm going to send you and your officer buddy here for a shoulder x-ray. And when you get back, I'll come and pop back in."

"Thank you".

About a half-hour later, Jennifer was taken to x-ray. Her officer stayed with her the entire time.

She had just gotten back to her room when the officer opened the door.

"Ma'am, you have a visitor".

She nodded.

Jonathan walked in, with a dozen roses in his hand.

She teared up and reached for him.

"I'm so sorry".

"Shhh….it's alright. You're here, that's all that matters".

He lowered the rail on her bed and climbed in next to her.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm sore and stiff, but I'm ok".

She kissed him a few times and then nestled onto his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I was horribly mean to you and said the most unforgivable things. You have every right to divorce me, but I hope you won't."

"Jennifer, take a breath. Nobody is divorcing anyone. And you don't owe me any apologies, I owe all of them to you. I should have never made you think that I think you aren't intelligent. That isn't what I meant, and I should have made sure you understood that. I think you are the smartest woman in the world, darling and I'm sorry I don't say it more often to you".

She wiped her eyes with her hand.

"Darling, Pa is gone. Like really gone this time. It was never him".

"I was afraid of that".

He held her as she cried on his chest.

"Tell me everything, baby".

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, where did you go?"

"I flew to Florida and took a Caribbean cruise".

"Ok, and then what?"

"And I was hoping it would give me some clarity. So, the day my cruise was over, I only knew three things for sure. One was that I missed you, another was that you and I needed to talk. And the final one was that if you were willing to try to repair things between us, I was too. So, I flew home, and headed towards the house. And I thought Max was right behind me. And we pulled through the gate, and Max parked right behind me, and he left his lights on. I assumed he was going to help me with my bags, so I opened the back door. I reached in to get the handle and then I don't know what happened next. When I woke up, I had a headache and I was in a bedroom in a basement in Glendale. And the kidnapper was very strange-always wearing a hoodie to cover their face, and telling me that my life was in your hands. So, I finally formed my escape plan. When he brought me lunch, it was soup. I picked it up and threw it in his face, and then attacked him. I was trying to knock him out, so that I could get away. I finally had to incapacitate him so that I could have enough time".

"Incapacitate him how?"

"I kicked him in his special place 3 times, very hard".

"That's my girl".

He kissed her.

"And then that's when the police burst in and handcuffed him and took the hoodie off".

"Who was it?"

"Jack Corey".

"Jack Corey?!"

"Yep. He said we cheated him out of millions when we exposed him to Pa, so he wanted to get us back. So he was behind the bombing, and he was trying to take Pa's gallery from me".

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Herschel came in.

"Hi. Glad you two have been reunited".

"Yeah, me too".

"So, I'm not going to stay long, but I wanted to update the both of you. So, Jack Corey is the mastermind. He hired the Frederickson brothers and the person who was responsible for actually placing the bomb, which we believe to be Mr. Carter, aka Carl Mercer. He has admitted that he was after revenge upon the both of you for exposing a previous scheme to your father. He intended to wipe Hart Industries off the map, and take your inheritance. He stated that if you were deceased, he could prove with forged papers that he was the next of kin to your father, because he was married to your sister and claim it that way".

"I don't have a sister. I never did".

"That's why his scheme wasn't going to work."

"So, is this over?"

"He'll face a judge in the morning. The legal aspect is just beginning, but as far as the dangerous part, yeah, that's over".

"Thank you, Herschel".

"Your car will be returned to you tomorrow sometime".

"Great".

"Ok, I'll leave you to it. Feel better soon, Jennifer".

"Thank you, Lt."

Susan came in as Lt. Grey was going out.

"Jennifer, I'm removing your officer, but if you need another one, just call me. I'll be happy to put one back on".

"Got it".

"Ok, so I looked at your x-rays. Nothing is broken, but you have a lot of bruising. Your shoulder is very badly bruised. So, I am ordering that you take relaxing hot baths with Epsom salts for the next ten days as much as you can stand it. If you aren't better in ten days, call me and I'll examine you again. I'm going to have the nurse give you something for pain, if you need it. And if you don't develop anything further, I'll discharge you in the morning".

"Thank you".

"How did you get these scratches anyhow?"

"I fought for my life".

"Well, you are looking a whole lot better than a guy they brought in downstairs. He was kicked in the groin three times in a row. He's in surgery to reattach some ligaments that came loose in Mr. Happy".

"By any chance…is his last name Corey?"

Susan was shocked.

"Yes, I believe so. Why do you ask?"

"I'm the one that kicked him".

"Is he the one that was holding you?"

"Yes, he was".

"Well, as your friend, let me say good job! And as a member of the medical community, let me say good job! He won't be having fun with that part of his body anytime soon".

"Good. I hope he's miserable for quite some time".

"Rest sweetie. That's the best thing you can do for yourself right now. Jonathan, can I order you a bed?"

"Please".

"You got it".

"Can I eat something?"

"Whatever you want".

"Darling, let's have Max bring us something".

"Great idea".

He picked up the phone and called Max. Susan squeezed Jennifer's hand and then tiptoed out.

A few minutes later, Jonathan hung up.

"Max is on his way. He's bringing you a chicken taco salad".

"Great choice".

She nestled down on to his shoulder again, and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I hate that my selfishness almost made me lose you".

"And I hate that my stubborn pride almost cost me you and my life. And I never finished telling you what happened. So, Herschel helped me up off the floor, and we walked up the stairs and into the living room. We were in someone's house, darling. It was very strange. And in one of the bedrooms upstairs somewhere, the officers discovered a set of fake heads with masks on them. Jack Corey had a mask made that resembled my father exactly. So, when I was at the resort with the girls, the man I thought I recognized was Jack Corey. And the man impersonating my father was Jack Corey too, with a mask that looked like Pa's face".

"I'm going to call the District Attorney. I think a charge of mental cruelty needs to be applied".

He quietly held her for a few minutes, just so thankful that she was there for him to hold.

Max showed up a little bit later with their dinner.

"Hi Max".

"Hey Mrs. H. So glad to see you!"

He leaned down and hugged her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I think so".

"Mr. H. filled me in. Mrs. H., I know I'm not your Pop, and I could never take his place, as he was one of a kind. He was an extraordinary man who could never be replaced. But if you ever need an honorary Pop, I'm happy to step in".

"Thank you, Max".

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I brought both of you a bag. Fresh clothes, and some hygiene stuff, plus the blanket you two like".

"Thanks, Max".

He stayed till they were done eating, and then headed home.

"I'll come pick you up tomorrow, Mrs. H."

"That's ok, Max. I have my car here".

"Great. Then I will see you at home when they spring you".

"Can't wait, Max".

After Max left, Jennifer grabbed a hot shower and then changed into some pajamas.

She came back and climbed back in bed and got under the blanket.

"Feel better?"

"Loads".

His bed arrived, and once it was made up, he got out of her bed and pushed the beds together and lowered the inside rails.

She fell asleep on his shoulder pretty easily.

He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"Goodnight baby, I love you so much".


	17. Chapter 17

***One Month Later***

Jennifer and Jonathan came inside their home.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. H., how was your trip?"

"Wonderful, Max. The Saychelles were simply magical".

"And Japan was great too".

"Glad you two had a great time".

"We did. No interruptions, just him and me. Peace and quiet, just like what we wanted".

"That's great. Mr. H., you had a phone call from a Mr. Gregory Briar. He said you need to call him tonight".

"Thanks, Max".

"Darling, I'm headed upstairs to take a bubble bath".

"I'll be up when I'm done".

"Great".

She kissed him and then headed upstairs.

Jonathan returned Mr. Briar's phone call, and then headed upstairs to Jennifer.

"Darling?"

"In here".

He found her in the bathtub.

"Darling, that was the district attorney. He said Jack Corey and his gang are all going to be in court tomorrow, and wanted to know if we wanted to attend".

"I do, but only if you do".

"I do."

"Great".

He sat behind her and rubbed her shoulders, and then washed her hair for her and gave her a scalp massage.

"Ohhhh, that feels amazing".

After her bath was over, she climbed out and put on some pajamas and slipped into bed.

He was under the covers, watching the news.

She leaned over and started kissing him.

"Darling, what's the current count?"

"Today is….4".

"When did we get to 4?"

"Well, there was this morning, in our hotel. And then again, in the shower. And then the two times on the plane on the way home. One, two, three, four".

"So it is".

"Think you have the energy to get to 5?"

"Do I have the energy? Of course, I have the energy for 5. The real question is do you have the energy for 6".

"6? I could easily go 6. But I'm not convinced you could go 7".

"Watch and see".

He rolled on top of her and they began their marathon love-making session that lasted for several hours.

When they were both sated, and exhausted, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

***The Next Morning***

Jennifer and Jonathan were ushered into a room.

A few minutes later, the DA came in.

"Hi. Glad you two are here".

"Thanks".

"Ok, so we are thinking we are going to introduce all the charges. There is a plea deal on the table, that the defense offered, that drops the cruelty charge. So, we plan to tell the judge that you are here to testify as to why that's a relevant charge".

She nodded.

"This should be over pretty quickly, I would say a half-hour tops".

They nodded.

"Ok, let's go".

They walked into the courtroom and took their seats.

The proceedings were called to order, and then they started reading through the charges one by one.

"Your honor, we ask that the cruelty charge be dropped. The state has no basis for that".

"Your honor, we have a witness who will testify as to the relevancy of the cruelty charge".

"Very well, I will allow the testimony. The examination will come from me only. The witness will now take the stand".

Jennifer walked up to the stand and took her place.

After she was under oath, she sat down.

"Mrs. Hart, please tell the court what you experienced that you think was cruel".

"Well, your honor, when my husband's building blew up, my father was very sick. He lived across the country. So, while my husband was dealing with losing his company and some employees, and rebuilding, I was across the country taking care of my father. My father passed away three days after the bombing. So, about a month later, I was on a trip with my friends when I thought I saw my father at the resort. I went over to him, and it wasn't him. Then the next night, I saw him again, this time in the restaurant. I asked him if he was my father, and he nodded yes, and handed me a letter that stated he would contact me when I was back home. For the next month, I would receive flowers from my father about once a week or so. One of the cards told me to meet him at the pier. I showed up, he didn't. Then, I went on a trip a few weeks ago, and when I came back, the defendants kidnapped me in my driveway, and held me in someone's house, in the basement. When the police rescued me, they found a head with a silicone mask of my father's face in the house. And the defendant admitted to the police that he had worn it to trick me into thinking my father was alive. I was an only child, and my father and I were very close, so this loss has been especially hard. I just feel like he exploited my feelings, and he played with my emotions".

"The cruelty charge will stand. Thank you, Mrs. Hart".

She stepped down and returned to Jonathan.

The rest of the hearing was more legal-ese, and then at the very end, the defense stood up.

"Your honor, all 4 defendants wish to change their plea to guilty, sir".

"I see. What brought this on?"

"Their conscience got to them, your honor".

"Ok, well I am prepared to pass sentence today, if they are willing".

Everyone indicated that they were willing.

"Very well. I will start with Mr. Corey. You were the mastermind behind this, and I find your actions to be especially abhorrent. You showed no regard for human life, or for the consequences of your actions. On the charges related to the bombing of Hart Industries-conspiring to build a device to cause great harm or damage, insider trading, conspiracy to commit insider trading, and three charges of first-degree murder, I sentence you to life in prison without parole for each charge. On the charge of kidnapping Jennifer Hart, I sentence you to 40 years in prison, and I order you to have zero contact with the victim in writing, in person, or by phone. On the charge of especially aggravated cruelty, I sentence you to the maximum-10 years. My apologies to Mrs. Hart that I am unable to sentence you to longer because sir, you surely deserve to serve longer on that charge alone".

Jennifer was satisfied.

"Up next, the Frederickson brothers. You two are charged with conspiracy to commit murder, arson, and unlawful use of an explosive device. On those three counts, I sentence each of you to life in prison. You will each be eligible for parole after 51 years, when you are 97 and 100 years old, respectively".

The judge signed some papers and then looked back up again.

"And finally, Mr. Mercer. You are charged with three counts of first-degree murder, 4 counts of placing an explosive device to cause bodily harm, and especially aggravated kidnapping. On each and every charge, I sentence you to life in prison without the possibility of parole. I understand that you have previously stated that you were only following Mr. Corey's orders. However, you could have stopped at any time and you didn't. Your actions caused three people to lose their lives, and could very well have caused Mrs. Hart to lose hers as well. I hope you think about your actions in prison. All of you are hereby remanded into the custody of the California Department of Corrections, immediately. This is the order of the court and it is so ordered".

He banged the gavel, and then Jonathan and Jennifer watched as all 4 men were taken away.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"It's over".

"It is. And I am so grateful".

"Me too".

They stood up and thanked the district attorney and then headed out.

***Two Months Later***

Jennifer and Jonathan came out of the building. There was a large crowd gathered, who all clapped for them.

Jennifer had her fingers laced through his.

They stepped up to the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming. I am so glad that we are able to do this today. A few months ago, I didn't know if it would be possible. I am delighted to say that Hart Industries is moments away from being open for business in it's old location".

Everyone was clapping and whistling.

"Now, we simply cannot go forward with reopening the building without remembering what and who we've lost. 15 years ago, I had a dream. I was broke, single, and had this dream that seemed completely unattainable. Max, the only father I've ever known, helped me get the dream a little closer to fruition. And then I met my gorgeous wife, Jennifer, who has supported me since day one and never lost sight of what this company means to me, even when I did. A few short months ago, I really thought it was all gone. But, we were fortunate enough to be able to rebuild. But, it comes with a price. We lost two of the finest men who have ever cleaned a building, and one of the best executives and people I've ever known when the old building exploded. Drake Kaplan and James Sullivan kept our building as clean as a whistle, and did it without a complaint and with a smile on their face every day. Stanley Friesen was a Senior Executive, who was extraordinarily intelligent and adept at finance and computer processes. He had his quirks, but he could find out things that not even God himself was aware of, and he is already very much missed and fondly remembered. Now, there are some new features to the building. For one, we have increased security, and we have also increased security footage. Absolutely nobody will be allowed in the parking garage unless they are here on official business. Walk-ins can use the paid lot across the street. Cameras on every stairwell, every level of the parking garage, and every floor of the building. Security officers will be posted on every floor of the parking garage also. Departments are grouped together, office wise. There is a new café downstairs that will serve gourmet meals, and there are new additions to the break rooms as well. New drink machines, new snack machines, things like that. My drop-dead gorgeous wife suggested something that we will now have, and that is one of those drink machines where you can have all the flavors. There is one on each floor. Also, everyone is encouraged to bring a reusable water bottle, and fill it at any of the water stations we have available. New furniture, new computers, brand new carpet and paint. Now, I'm going to cut the ribbon, and officially open the building. Everyone please go in, and take a look around. Move-in will officially start tomorrow, at 8 a.m. We have moving crews ready to move everyone over from the other building. We invite everyone to tour the building today, stay for the courtyard service, and then if you would go to the other building and pack your things and label them, it would make the moving process so much better. Now, on behalf of Jennifer, Max and myself, we thank you for sticking by us through thick and thin, and we hope you enjoy the new building."

Everyone clapped for him.

Jennifer handed him one side of the scissors. Max handed him the other. Jonathan put them together, and then cut the ribbon.

Jennifer through her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Max patted him on the back.

They walked inside and toured the building with everyone else.

Jonathan had tried very hard to make it look just like the old building, but with a more updated look.

They made their way up to his office, and found Deanne. She was thrilled with her bigger desk and the window right next to it.

They walked into Jonathan's office.

"Feels like home".

"Yeah, it does."

"I made sure that this door had a lock on it, for when you come".

"Great idea, Mr. Hart".

They shared a few sweet kisses.

"I'm so proud of you, darling. This new building is wonderful".

"I couldn't have done it without you believing in me".

He kissed her again.

They headed down to the courtyard to prepare for the courtyard ceremony.

In about a half-hour, everyone was assembled in the courtyard. Jennifer and Jonathan walked up to the podium.

"Hi, thanks for coming. We promise to make this meaningful, but short".

Jonathan cleared his throat.

"I want to start by reading a statement from Drake Kaplan's family. Our father was so proud to work for Hart Industries. He would tell anyone who asked that he worked for the greatest boss, Mr. Hart, at the greatest company, Hart Industries. He was the best dad we ever could have asked for, and for all of our lives, he would use Hart Industries as an example when he wanted to teach us something. We learned so much from him, the main thing being that you don't have to have the fancy college degree and the six-figure salary to make a difference. Just being kind and polite to others will work too. Thank you for honoring our father today".

Everyone clapped.

"James Sullivan's family declined to make a statement, but did express their gratitude that we loved him and are honoring him today. What I will never forget about James Sullivan, is his smile. He always had a smile on his face, no matter the situation. He came to me for a job about 10 years ago. He was someone who needed a second chance, and I gave it to him. And he proved to be worthy of it, each and every day and never gave me cause to think otherwise."

Everyone clapped.

"And finally, Stanley Friesen. His sister sent a statement thanking us for honoring him, and asked us to remember that underneath his quirky exterior and nerdy persona, was a very dedicated, knowledgeable, compassionate and caring individual who had a family that cared about him more than words can say. I second those statements and will simply say, I miss him very much".

Everyone clapped for Stanley.

"This courtyard will be open for you all to eat out here if you want, or just come sit out here if you want. We planted three trees this morning, one in memory and remembrance of each of these fine men. I tried to find trees to match their personality. Drake Kaplan, he gets an oak tree. Strong, sturdy, reliable. James Sullivan, he gets a birch. The birch is the tree that has to prove that it can be just as mighty and reliable as the oak. And Stanley, he gets a Persian silk. This one was a little bit harder for me. When I think of Stanley, I think of a hummingbird. Always on the go, but never really having an understanding of his own power or the space he occupied. Hummingbirds are very much attracted to Persian Silk trees. I hope that Stanley will send some hummingbirds for us every once and a while. Now, my wife and I are going to place some wreaths at the bottom of the trees, and then we will have a moment of silence".

Jennifer picked up one of the wreaths and she and Jonathan went and placed it at the bottom of the tree. He picked up the next one and placed it and then she handed him Stanley's wreath. They placed that one together.

After the moment of silence was over, Jonathan dismissed everyone.

"Thank you for coming. We will see you bright and early tomorrow morning for move-in day".

Jennifer stood there, hugging Jonathan for a moment.

"Let's go home".

She laced her fingers through his, and they headed to the car.

They spent the rest of the night just being together, and loving on each other.

As they climbed into bed that night, Jonathan wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Mrs. Hart".

"And I love you, Mr. Hart".

"You know how long and how much I love you?"

"Hmmm….till the ends of the earth?"

"You got it. Forever-"

He leaned over and kissed her.

"To infinity-"

He leaned over and kissed her again.

"And back again 8 times".

He gave her a final kiss, before making love to her and holding her all night long.


End file.
